


【蝙超/all超】不义之义（系列文  NC-17）

by Jackie1996



Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice2, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, Bottom Superman, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 96,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie1996/pseuds/Jackie1996
Summary: 布莱尼亚克让超人党再一次遭到了彻底的失败，蝙蝠侠为首的反叛军取得了重塑世界的特权。金钱和权力尽管随意拾取，但布鲁斯·韦恩却另有所图。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. 秘密囚徒

**_今天，星球日报的头版只有一句话：明日之子已成昨日之人。_ **

**_“人人都想知道，超人和他的政权信徒们被送去了哪里？”_ **

**_布鲁斯·蝙蝠侠·韦恩坐在新落成的国会大厦下议院的听证席上，在这场耗资千亿、无与伦比的真人秀中扮演一个颇具讽刺意味的捍卫者角色。_ **

**_“传送到了幻影地带，佩洛西女士。包括超人、黑亚当、神奇女侠和钢骨，”一个熟练的停顿，韦恩甚至有些厌倦。“还有所谓的夜翼达米安·韦恩。”_ **

**_“哦韦恩先生。”老天啊佩洛西故作姿态的语调可真够令人作呕。“如果你不想谈论这个话题，委员会将给与充分地理解。”_ **

**_“当然，主席女士，多谢您。”叹一口气，揉揉太阳穴，好样的韦恩，你可真是个合格的戏子。“我还有一项请求，虽然有些不合时宜，但希望重建委员会照顾我的难处。”韦恩扫过主席台上的一圈儿老头老太太，尽可能地让自己看起来疲惫又无辜。_ **

**_“了解。那么你有什么请求呢韦恩先生？”_ **

**_“瞧，超人政权冻结了我的银行户头，还有基金、不动产和股票。”叹一口气，耸耸肩，再摇摇头，“我希望美国政府能把这些私人财产予以恢复，我将保证捐出一部分用以重现哥谭市的繁荣。”_ **

事情就是这么简单。蝙蝠侠走在韦恩庄园的台阶上，几乎要大笑出声。重建委员会对他感恩戴德还来不及，那些国会议员如何能不知道，若非韦恩放手，他们凭什么恢复原有的代表身份？他们甚至一开始就做好了打算放任一切。财产。豁免。税收优待。资本家的特权，外加上附带的好名声——韦恩突然觉得这些年的战争打的倒也值得。不过所有的这些身外之物，都比不上他的新玩具，和他新近发现的小秘密。

走过大厅，走过偏房，走进落地钟后面的幽暗小道，走进蝙蝠侠的老巢，去看望韦恩的私有囚犯。兄弟之眼伸展出它的摄像头和霰弹枪口，正对着隔离室里的人。韦恩拉开玻璃门，走进红太阳的照射之中。

“卡尔。”

卡尔·超人·艾尔颓坐在隔离室的角落。他浑身赤裸，只带着面甲，双手反拷在墙上，身体却尽力地向侧方缩成一团。两条腿曲在一起，头深深地埋在胸前。他还在发抖。这副景象反常的令人错愕：超人不在什么狗屁幻影地带，却在这个阴暗潮湿的蝙蝠洞里。不但如此，月球监狱的红太阳囚室都未能困住钢铁之躯，而此时克拉克却虚弱狼狈的像条落水狗。肯特听到蝙蝠侠的声音，把头埋得更深了些。

“我走了这大半天，你倒是会给自己找乐子。”韦恩踢了踢超人，敏锐地发现对方臀下的地板上沾了一小块不明污渍，连同整个大腿根部都显得黏黏腻腻。

“走开，布鲁斯。”克拉克的声音闷闷的，听起来颇为委屈。这让蝙蝠侠心情出奇的好，他甚至不惜纡尊降贵地蹲下来，抓住囚犯的脚踝把他的两腿分开，露出其中的辛密。

“你流了这么多水，怎么还叫我走开？”韦恩又拿出那副装腔作势的语调，他清楚地知道这只会令对方更为窘迫——不过克拉克早就没有什么可失去的了。蝙蝠侠伸手抓住塞在超人隐秘部位的按摩棒，抽插两下后便将之整个拔出来。克拉克的阴茎高高翘起，他双手受缚不能自渎，但按摩棒的刺激又来的猛烈，早已憋的龟头发紫。韦恩大发慈悲地帮他手淫，刚刚摸上超人的鸡巴，克拉克就差点把脑浆子给射出来。

“呜…啊！啊哈…嗯…”卡尔好不容易得以释放，堵在喉咙里的呻吟和叫喊一齐泻出，脖子向后仰起，连眼泪都断线珠子似的往下掉，脸上一片晕红，胸脯随着喘息起起伏伏，勾的韦恩心神荡漾。

“我可以原谅你这次任性，卡尔。”蝙蝠侠不顾手上的污秽，当即解下腰带拉开裤链，掏出他勃起的大屌轻轻地抽在超人的脸上。

“不过你得告诉我，”韦恩慢慢地撸动自己的肉棒，好让它更长更硬。“你长了这么个东西，”他拨开克拉克疲软的阴茎，露出隐藏在后面的肉缝。小穴被按摩棒操的太久，洞口软软的张合，让淫水浸的猩红透亮。

超人长了个阴道。

“有没有找过男人给你开苞？”蝙蝠侠捏着自己的阴茎，不由分说把龟头挤进了卡尔的肉道里。韦恩操的很慢，一点点开拓超人的甬道，这对克拉克而言不但在肉体上是种折磨，更在心理上深深地被羞辱了。

“你…”卡尔想说什么却说不出来，蝙蝠侠堵住了他的阴道口，也堵住了他的喉咙。肯特徒劳的张着嘴，只能细碎的喘息，像条濒死的鱼。克拉克双手挂在空中，后背紧贴着玻璃墙面，腰部虚虚的撑着，对韦恩的入侵毫无招架之力。这让超人恐慌又绝望，他挣扎着扭动，希望能从这酷刑般的做爱里解脱。

“你可真骚，卡尔。”克拉克的挣扎让蝙蝠侠亢奋，他伸手掐住超人的脖子，感受到皮肤下脉搏的跳动，就像曾经的超人一样富于激情和生命力。如此紧致，如此温暖，蝙蝠侠几乎要本这另类的归属感感动了。

克拉克只觉得痛苦。他不止被打开被撕裂，他还要被钉死在这不见天日的洞穴里。脖子上缠绕的手指既是锁链也是警告，清清楚楚地提醒着他现在的地位和处境。阴道里的肉棒进的很深，如此丑陋，如此肮脏。克拉克几乎要吐了。

“你还没回答我，卡尔。”韦恩的阴茎已捅进大半，他开始小幅度的进出小穴，淫肉推挤缠绕，克拉克腿根都在打颤。“你有没有找人操过你的逼？”

肯特的内心防线快要崩溃。他厌恶这种屈居人下的感觉，可药物驱使着本能，阴道里酥麻的快感几乎将他逼上悬崖边缘。那根屌在干他。进去，出来，又进去。克拉克什么也做不了。他的浑身虚软发热，身子止不住地下滑，却被手腕上的铐子吊着，不上不下叫人难受的发狂。克拉克想尖叫，想反抗，想告诉韦恩滚出去，可他一张口发出的只有急促的喘息和嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。阴道在用力吸吮肉棒，克拉克能清楚的感觉到他在流水，韦恩的阴茎把他撑的又开又满。

超人已穷途末路。刚刚卡尔聚起力气抬膝往蝙蝠侠的腰侧撞了一下，这让蝙蝠侠觉得他甚是可爱——就像一个闹脾气的小宠物。不过韦恩依然决定给他一点惩罚——从最开始就要树立起主人的威信不是吗？

“啊！不！不…停下…停下布鲁斯…混蛋！”克拉克在对方突然一捅到底的时候尖叫出声。蝙蝠侠的肉刃不再停留在甬道里，他快速地抽离又全力干进去，整根阴茎把克拉克的肉洞干的合不上嘴，甚至有几次冲刺的时候，龟头擦过了克拉克的子宫口。这可不是什么好事——克拉克对自己有个子宫的事情总是选择性的遗忘，此时蝙蝠侠几乎是把他的肚腹剖开，放在阳光下暴晒。

“回答我的问题，卡尔。”蝙蝠侠反手给了超人一个嘴巴子，继而突然低头咬住克拉克右边的乳头，酸痛的快感伴随着电流毫无征兆地攻击了他的大脑，克拉克被刺激的双眼后翻，哪里还能回答什么问题？

“不要…不要…布鲁斯…”韦恩舔了舔被他折磨的红肿的乳头，盯着克拉克嘴角流出的一行口水。他附身在对方耳边说到“我是你的第一个男人吗，卡尔？”

“布鲁斯…哦布鲁斯…”脖子上的禁锢消失了，可他的右脸颊仍然火辣辣的疼——也许并不是真的疼痛，也许蝙蝠侠根本没有用力，但克拉克心里却像胀了个气球，鼻子酸酸地像挨了打的孩子。然而就在他想要不管不顾朝韦恩发火的时候，阴道又重新找回了那种缓慢抽插的节奏，太多的刺激之后的温情如同细微的水流，委屈和被安慰的感觉让克拉克眼睛发干，喉咙发紧。他明白自己别无选择，他是完全的独自一人。

“是…是的…布鲁斯…”克拉克隔着眼中的水雾看着韦恩，随即绝望地闭上眼睛。

可恶魔并不打算放过他。

“是的什么，克拉克？”韦恩依旧在他耳边低语，用蝙蝠侠低沉的嗓音。他不再摆动自己的腰部，阴茎不当不正就卡在克拉克的甬道中间，任凭阴道里的软肉如何缠绕搅动都无动于衷。

“哈…啊…嗯…”克拉克勉强睁开湿润的眼睛，他并不知道，韦恩参加听证会之前给他注射了激素类的催情药物，而面甲里的微型电极正在搅乱他的大脑。肯特在肉体的纠缠里虚虚浮浮的看着蝙蝠侠，却只能看到对方冷漠的棕色眼睛。超人突然觉得释然：即使这样，又能如何？

“你…是我…是我…第一个…男人…啊哈…布鲁斯…”克拉克再次闭上眼睛。

“好孩子。”蝙蝠侠用拇指轻轻地摩擦卡尔的嘴唇，把对方散落在额前的头发撸到脑后。克拉克湿透了。身上沾满汗水，阴道里涌出一股股的热液，讨好地引诱韦恩。哥谭梦魇帮他的囚徒解下手腕上的镣铐，任凭对方脱力地倒在地上。蝙蝠侠腰部用力，迎着克拉克阴道里的粘稠爱液，又快有狠地干超人。

“呜！哈…啊…布鲁斯…哦布鲁斯…”卡尔盯着天花板上不存在的光斑，他仰卧在这污迹斑斑的地板上，强奸变成了合奸。蝙蝠侠按住他的手臂，每一次肉棒的进出都换来阴道哆哆嗦嗦的颤抖，妄图用这个甜美、柔软、温暖多汁的蜜穴留住最为自私的施暴者。克拉克甚至努力抬起他虚软的腰肢，迎合身上人的侵犯。

“你这个荡妇，卡尔·艾尔。”韦恩咬牙切齿。“虚伪的婊子，人尽可夫的妓女。”超人的浪荡让蝙蝠侠妒火中烧，他不相信这具甘于性爱的身体真的只属于他一个人。韦恩放开克拉克的手，抄起他的大腿架在身上，居高临下的虐待对方的阴道。水越干越多。咕唧咕唧的交合和肉体的碰撞让这囚室热闹无比，超人被肉棒喂得满满当当，止不住地呻吟尖叫。

“你敢说你那政权的狗腿子们没有操过你？”韦恩狠狠压在超人身上，几乎把他的身体对折。“哈尔·乔丹凭什么肯为你接受黄灯？！”蝙蝠侠伸手捂住克拉克的嘴巴，他听够了这母狗发情的声音。

“每一次电视直播，每一场英雄主义的表演。”韦恩的左手嵌住超人的胸肉，指甲碾过上面红艳、挺立的乳头，满意的看到卡尔的眉毛因为痛苦皱成一团。“你总是那么喜欢炫耀。”现在蝙蝠侠不必假装也无需变声设备，他声调里的愤恨和恶毒足以令稻草人胆怯。

克拉克感到冰冷冷的恐惧。韦恩的声音穿过那些削弱他感官的快感和红太阳，直抵灵魂深处。他突然意识到，蝙蝠侠的这场私刑并不是为了惩罚罪责，而完全是在宣泄私欲。这不开始于他杀了小丑，也不开始于奥利佛的死——早在更久以前，或许是天空中第一次降下神子光辉——而是冥冥之中的暗示，蠢蠢欲动的念头，如今他沦为阶下囚，韦恩只是将他的小心思付诸实践罢了。

“你再也不能飞了，卡尔。”蝙蝠侠掐住克拉克的乳头，超人开始挣扎。架在肩膀上的双腿不停颤动，包裹住阴茎的肉道也不停的收缩晃动，意图将伏在身上的入侵者赶下去——这显而易见徒劳无功的挣扎深深满足了韦恩的施虐欲，他变得更加兴奋。

不行。克拉克知道自己一定已经泪流满面，可他停不下来。阴道里的东西太大了。他小小的穴口被撑的太开，阴茎的每一次进出都像刀子捅进下腹。淫水被磨成白沫，韦恩每次退开一点，然后全力冲进克拉克的肉穴，企图凿开隐蔽在深处的子宫口。卡尔尽力地扭动身体，可红太阳让他虚弱如同新生的赤子，如何敌得过蝙蝠侠的铁拳？克拉克绝望地拍打着蝙蝠侠的手臂，想把自己的嘴巴解救出来。

韦恩盯着身下流泪的蓝眼睛。那些超人的信徒，疯狂又无知的大众，毫不掩饰他们对这英俊外星人的热情和渴望。面对饱满的肉体，朗俊的面容，谁又能得以免俗？蝙蝠侠好心的松开禁锢住卡尔嘴巴的手。

克拉克大口地喘息，他消耗太多体力，又因为缺氧而变得恍惚，此刻已经精疲力竭，四肢都软软的垂下来，任凭蝙蝠侠抱着他百般玩弄。阴道也被操的松软，淫水和软肉被干的扑哧作响。他被彻底打开了。

蝙蝠侠在蝙蝠洞里操一个破布娃娃。除了时断时续的呻吟和只有高等生物才能拥有的温暖肌肤，这几乎不能算是个活人。克拉克的脖子被掐的通红，乳头也充血肿胀。脸上更是被口水和眼泪弄得一团糟。他的阴道口几乎失去知觉，只剩下龟头挤开肉道时尚且能感到一点又痛又痒的快感。卡尔此刻已没有什么情绪，心下一片凄然，如同站在核爆过后的大都会，怀抱着他逝去的希望寄托。

安静的超人，温柔的超人。没有政权的铁蹄，也没有红色披风下狂热的颂歌。只有卡尔，和韦恩家族最后的继承者，在这孤独的庄园里。蝙蝠侠千疮百孔的内心被这希腊式的场景深深地抚慰，愤怒过后，他感觉到一阵尿意。

“哼嗯…啊…好烫…唔…”韦恩射在了超人的阴道里，他看着超人嫣红饱满的唇瓣，将还在射精的阴茎抽出来，抓住对方的下颌，把肉棒插进卡尔的嘴里。

“嗯！唔…”克拉克一阵反胃。嘴里的东西抵住他的舌头，精液苦涩的味道令他作呕。被内射的耻辱感尚未退却，克拉克就被迫吃了一股浓浓的精水。

韦恩发觉自己确实很久没有做爱了。他的囊袋沉甸甸，精液一波又一波流不完似的。等他在超人的乳沟间撸出最后一点存货，卡尔已经浑身沾满白浊，像个刚接完客的廉价妓女一样脏污。只是和妓女不同，克拉克还没能习惯口交，把吃进去的精液又给吐了出来。 

现在，超人的阴道红肿，穴口软软的张着，淫水混着被内射的体液向外流，打湿了大腿和地板。他的双唇水亮，唇边沾着半干的污迹。漂亮的蓝眼睛失了神，整个人摊在地板上脱力的喘息。蝙蝠侠看着自己的杰作，巨大的喜悦和满足让他沉默许久——韦恩不能更加满意。这只是第一次。他还有的是机会，有的是法子来调教这个独一无二的美丽宠物。


	2. 新自由

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔·艾尔是他的避风港吗？

**_《星球日报》头版：震荡！超人粉丝俱乐部荣耀广场示威游行。_ **

****

**_（有线新闻片头）“今日美国…主持人瑞秋·玛多…面对面嘉宾…下院议长南希·佩罗…共和党党魁约翰·博纳…”_ **

**_(_ _新闻节目演播中)_**

**_(_ _南希·佩罗西)“…民主共和两党在重振自由原则和美国精神上放下分歧，共同合作…比例税制…自由市场和商业魅力…削减福利…社会医院…取消宵禁…取消行业管制…自我支配的自由…放松司法…”_**

**_（约翰·博纳）“超人不只是破坏法律，他是个战犯，异乡来的独裁者。他的最终目的是恢复奴隶制，扼杀自由和民主，用军事政治污染——”_ **

**_（电视电源中断，有人来回走动）_ **

**_(_ _男声)“自由，他妈的自由。油价涨的突破天际，武器管制也没了。我看看…利率降低…教育私有化改革…金本位…我他妈拿的哪是美元…就他妈是废纸…”_**

**_（女声）“…亲爱的？你在磨叽什么？李堡大桥堵得像世界末日，再不出发我们干脆辞职好了。”_ **

**_（男声）“赶紧他妈的末日吧！这日子我是再也受不了了！这都是为了什么？眼瞅着全便宜了他韦恩——”_ **

**_（女声）“——还有那帮投机政客。你都说了无数遍了。想想孩子。走吧。”_ **

**_（男声）“孩子，孩子…我真的不想让他们在这世上白白受苦…”_ **

**_（人声渐远，脚步声消失）_ **

****

在东海岸的满目疮痍中，韦恩集团拔地起楼，响应新泽西州的充分就业法案，大兴土木以振经济。哥谭巨子原本能轻轻松松当选总统，可他偏不想离开家乡，自从战争结束后便每日深居韦恩家族依悬崖而建的祖宅内，声称要用平静弥合战争的伤痛。此时新政府成立不足三月，形势动荡未稳，可任谁也不能把前任蝙蝠侠从他的蝙蝠窝里弄出来，坊间甚至传说布鲁斯·韦恩被那座阴森空旷的庄园给困住了

事实证明，地下洞穴确实不适合关押阿波罗。最后一个活着的韦恩靠在浴室的门口，看着浑身伤痕、正在床上昏睡的氪星人。他把克拉克转移到此已半月有余，毕竟这里有床，有宽敞的淋浴间和浴缸，不必每次都在地板上做爱。韦恩咧嘴一笑，这种放松的感觉让他懈怠，战争确实改变了所有人。克拉克在梦中的样子看起来更加单纯无辜，饱满的红唇微微张着，双腿自然分开，英俊非凡、没有面甲，额前卷曲的黑发掉在一旁，完全不像个“超人”。卡尔或许是布鲁斯·韦恩有过的最长久的床伴。韦恩走进衣帽柜，拿出两个按摩棒、一副手铐、和一支装有紫色液体的针剂。他晃了晃针管，粉末状的沉淀物闪着不详的幽绿色，融化进药剂本身。韦恩摸着寻找克拉克的静脉血管，然后将药物打进他的身体。

克拉克睡得并不安稳。梦里海水汹涌，铅云裹挟着冰雪打在身上，气流卷起红色的披风，让他在空中飘零。他梦到自己突然失去了能力，于是只能下坠，下坠…

“…布鲁斯？”

克拉克从深度睡眠里被拖出来，喉咙干而嘶哑，视线一片模糊，一时虽分不清自己身在何方，但下体里的异物感倒是清楚的很。韦恩正从身后抱住他，冰冷的手指在柔嫩的阴道口浅浅地抽插。

“睡得什么样？”

韦恩低头亲了亲克拉克的脖子，嗅着氪星人身上混合着阳光和干枯麦田的味道。这几乎就像是情人间的低语，如果蝙蝠侠没有反手将超人拷在床头的话。克拉克一瞬间便想起了一切：红太阳室里的奸污，威胁和暴力，他在阴冷的地下洞穴奄奄一息。克拉克记得韦恩曾经和主世界的蝙蝠侠通讯讨论过他的健康状况，之后不久他便离开了那个玻璃房间，转移到庄园西翼的卧室。依旧没有行动权，没有衣物，也不能拒绝做爱，但起码有了一张舒适的床。时不时地，当他满足了韦恩暴虐的性欲，还能得到一顿丰盛的晚餐——就像昨天那样。但克拉克吃的并不好，在他吃一个牡蛎的时候，韦恩又把他摁在餐桌上操了一顿。现在，克拉克还没有从前一晚的消耗中恢复体力，新一轮的折磨就又开始了。

“…布鲁斯…好累…”

韦恩低低一笑，他的小宠物在向他撒娇。如果没有被开膛破肚的小丑和街上的近卫军，蝙蝠侠几乎被这甜美的表象蛊惑。

“不，克拉克。我已经醒了。”

韦恩手上加大力度，勃起的阴茎在克拉克的臀缝间滑动，戳刺卡尔紧闭的肛门。这是他们新发现的小秘密：氪星人的后穴和他淫荡的阴道一样，含着粗大的肉棒就会吸吮流水，弄得克拉克像发情的兔子一样红着眼睛浪叫。龟头用力顶开括约肌，肠肉紧实的压迫感让韦恩的征服欲熊熊燃烧。蝙蝠侠抽出手指，一只手从腰下穿过钳住氪星人的胸乳，另一只手抬高大腿，从后方插入克拉克的肛门。韦恩慢慢地享受着内壁丝滑紧致的触感，包裹他的甬道还不适应异物入侵，应激之下渗出一点液体，潮湿又痛苦地收缩着。韦恩把自己埋的很深，囊袋贴着穴口，十指用力在克拉克肉欲的身子上留下道道红痕。他保持插入的姿势停了一会儿，听着对方痛苦的喘息渐渐平复，肉道也变得放松，乳头在用力挤压之间变得坚硬挺立。是时候了。年长的哥谭人眯起眼睛、腰部发力，快速又凶狠地撞击身下的肉体，仿佛他是个三号锋线球员，正在训练营里玩命展示自己。他俯下身咬在克拉克的颈侧，皮肉破裂时铁锈的味道充满口腔。韦恩侠抱着对方抽插时，手铐随着两人身体的晃动哗啦作响。然而不一会儿金属碰撞的声音就被做爱时浆液四溅的水声代替，进出的间隙能看到韦恩硕大紫红的阴茎怒张着，被淫夜涂得水亮。克拉克浑身动弹不得，被肉棒操干的后背发麻，原本就不太清明的脑子现下更是昏昏沉沉，湿润的嘴巴张开，喉咙却干的冒出热气儿来。肉乎乎的臀部里夹着一根坚硬的铁棍，胸尖又骚又痒任人揉捏，体内一块淫肉被龟头来回捣弄，克拉克的被弄的爽利，鬓角渗出汗液，粉嫩的阴茎高高翘起，双腿紧绷脚趾蜷缩，腰肢随着节奏摆动，一下一下地把肛穴往韦恩的鸡巴上送，大口吞吃爱液横流，浑身又热又软，连大腿根儿都在发颤。

“…好大…啊…好棒！还要…布鲁斯…好痒…”

克拉克声音有些哑，情欲熏陶之下尾音一颤一颤的带着哭腔，像小猫爪子一样挠着韦恩的心。哥谭人松开卡尔的右腿，伸手将铐子打开，抓过一根假阳具，任凭克拉克滑落在床单上。

“哪里痒？告诉我，卡尔。”

被塞满的感觉很好，被撞击摩擦的感觉更好。克拉克紧紧抱住一个枕头，企图将自己涂满眼泪和口水的脸埋起来。他的胸口很胀，韦恩插他屁股的动作带动了前面的阴道，先前被指奸过的淫穴此刻空虚难耐，深处又骚又痒，热乎乎的粘液打湿身下的床品。克拉克伸手去摸蠕动的阴道口，却被蝙蝠侠从后面抓住手腕反按在胸前。

“奶子胀成这样，手往哪里摸？告诉我卡尔，你哪里痒…”韦恩贴在克拉克耳边，阴险的吐气，“是不是小逼里骚的受不了了？”

这话说得如此直白，即便克拉克沉溺欲海也依旧觉得又羞又气，可三个月的奸淫调教让他明白，与其徒劳无功地反抗，不如乖乖做个性爱玩具，满足韦恩，也让自己好过。

“布…布鲁斯！要…要鸡巴在小穴里面…”

克拉克被弄得发了淫性，他更大幅的扭动腰肢，双手摸上自己的胸脯，夹紧两个乳粒又揉又捏，配上满目水光、潮红面色，这又骚又浪的样子完全就是个情欲的奴隶。韦恩按住他的腰，再次把手指送进卡尔的淫穴。可这根本不够。后面的肉穴被撑的满满当当，又细又短的手指怎么也满足不了克拉克两个肉洞的空虚，每次阴茎的撞击成了一种折磨，让他越来越欲求不满。

“求你…布鲁斯…操我！两个穴都要！”

韦恩觉得身下的躯体越来越热，浑身散发着性爱的湿气，汗水和爱液把两人弄得一团糟。他手里的假阳具头部顶住克拉克的阴道口，随着身后一个用力，淫穴扑哧一声吃进了大半个龟头。克拉克被插的猝不及防，穴里凉凉的硅胶质感让他尖叫出声，整个身子都紧紧绷着，皱着眉头大口喘气，活像一条脱水的鱼。韦恩手部配合着腰胯，每把次撞击都把假阳具更深的送进克拉克的阴道里。不消几个来回，假阳具就只剩底部的把手还漏在外面，把肉穴塞得满满当当。韦恩于是松开手，专心干克拉克的屁眼。而克拉克却是有苦说不出，屁股里的肉棒越是火热坚硬，就越衬得阴道里的硅胶制品死沉沉，堵在穴里叫人心慌，任凭淫肉怎么扭曲收缩，肉洞里的假阴茎都不能动一动来操他体内瘙痒难耐的地方。韦恩插的越来越急，汁水随抽插飞溅，克拉克的肛门松开，龟头憋得发紫，已是到了高潮的边缘。

“要射了…布鲁斯…好想射…用力…好深！”

克拉克的屁股向后翘起，紧紧抵住对方的阴茎，韦恩抓住臀瓣向外掰开，残忍的往肠道深处奸弄。克拉克此时已顾不得什么，他整个人趴在床上，上半身塌着，乳粒被自己的双手拧的红肿，阴茎和阴道里的玩具随着韦恩的抽插来回摆动。他的肛穴周围溢满了白沫，整个屁股和大腿一片湿滑，咕唧咕唧的捣弄声和淫叫喘息交缠在一起，在阴暗古老的韦恩宅显得更加怪异恐怖。克拉克恍惚之间似乎又回到路易斯还在的日子，他沐浴在大都会的阳光中，和上街游行庆祝的人们一起观看超人日的白日焰火。港口上方烟雾色彩浓郁，礼炮一声又一声。四月的微风吹过大西洋，腥咸湿润的海水让氪星人的眼睛显得更加湛蓝。克拉克咬住身下的枕头，咬到嘴里发酸，唾液不受控制地流了一滩——他的太阳穴突突的跳动，一大堆意大利佬在扯着嗓子唱什么——“找不到家的方向…就像一个滚石”。

韦恩看着卡尔阴茎抽动、精液射出一道弧线。他在对方高潮时及时抽身，抓起另一个假阳具当作肛塞，塞住克拉克可怜的屁眼。他的肉洞要有一阵子不能恢复了。克拉克身下的两个小洞都被撑开堵住，淫水越积越多，又酸又涨让他小腹都在打颤，射精之后的疲惫让他肌肉发痛，只能倒在床上抽搐着喘息。

“才操了你一个洞就射了，下次我该把你的小鸡巴也堵上。”

韦恩胯下的阴茎精神饱满，他趴在超人身上，抚摸卡尔光滑的后背，思忖着要不要在上面添点鞭痕。他帮克拉克翻过身，捏着下把让氪星人俊美的脸面朝他，打量着对方失神的蓝眼睛。蝙蝠侠轻轻拉开克拉克挡在胸前的手，把充血红肿的乳尖握在手里揉搓，然后拔出插在阴道里的假阳具，汁液没了阻挡，一股脑的往外喷。韦恩操进卡尔松软湿滑的甬道，柔嫩多汁让他想起昨天的牡蛎。韦恩捞起克拉克无力的双腿缠在腰间，撑在上方狠狠地捣弄。

“啊…嗯…布鲁斯…干进来了…好硬…”

克拉克的身子随着插动颠簸，然而哥谭佬并不满意。他不喜欢卡尔有气无力的样子，他想把超人变成玩具，却又要对方保持甜美可爱、淫荡活泼，配合他的奸弄羞辱，就像真正的小镇男孩，足以让蝙蝠侠忘却战争的残酷和旧世界的分崩离析。他抓起原先塞住克拉克阴道的玩具，俯身吸吮卡尔红艳艳的乳头，然后用力一咬。

“嗯…啊…啊！布鲁斯…好痛…呜…”

这一咬毫不留情，疼的超人猛地一抽动，眼泪登时流了出来，什么疲惫倦意都忘了。

“我是不是对你太好了，卡尔？”

韦恩抬起克拉克的臀部，狠狠扇了一巴掌，打的肉浪起伏，含在肛穴里的玩具都错了位。新的救世主仍觉得不满意，他捏开卡尔的下巴，把还滴着水的假阳具塞进对方的嘴巴。

“好好含着卡尔，你的口交烂透了，我可不想被你咬伤。”

克拉克只好双手握住插在嘴里的玩具，一边撸动一边吸吮。这做起来并不容易，考虑到韦恩的大肉棒正插在他等待了许久的淫穴里，变换着角度奸弄，企图捅开卡尔幼小的子宫。克拉克的阴茎软软的垂下来，被蝙蝠侠握住拨开,露出会阴处小小的阴唇。两片软肉因为摩擦变得充血深红，紧紧嘬着一根粗大的肉棒，肉体的拍打声和抽插时的水声听得克拉克耳根发红，穴里酸酸胀胀，被干的吐水。他嘴里吃着假阴茎，下面又被操的凶狠，一时间胸口闷闷的，眼前一片白花花的星星。就在迟钝的感官中，克拉克小腹深处一热，喷出一股液体来。

“干你的，卡尔。”韦恩声音沙哑操的兴起，他还没插进这氪星人的子宫，卡尔就先潮吹了一波。蝙蝠侠腰身一挺，顺着液体喷出的地方一个冲刺，龟头便稳稳卡在子宫蠕动张合的小口里。“你的子宫都打开了，就这么迫不及待？”

肉棒插进身体鲜嫩脆弱的深处，克拉克原本塌陷的腰被刺激的向上挺起，两条腿紧紧盘在韦恩身上，脚后跟一下一下的勾着，淫荡地邀请对方更深地进入他。此时嘴里的玩具也不再是种折磨，克拉克用力吸吮舔弄，抓住柱体抽动着操自己的喉咙，饱满的双唇紧紧含住深色的假阳具，色情又放浪。阴茎越操越深，整个龟头都陷子宫里，肉棒戳刺着内壁，克拉克的小腹一阵阵收紧，他的艰难的喘息着，缺氧令他更加敏感，甚至能感觉到阴茎上怒张的血管。

“唔…嗯…啊…呜…”

韦恩盯着卡尔流泪的眼睛，发狠似的虐待身下的肉穴。克拉克整个身体都在抽动着蜷缩，子宫和阴道一齐蠕动收缩，蝙蝠侠的每次抽动都仿佛从泥淖中拔出靴子，这淫荡的氪星人。克拉克紧紧闭着眼，他的身子重似千斤，每个洞都被填的满满的，只有子宫被奸出了一肚子水，饱胀的感觉令他牙堂发酸。他的大脑糊成一团，各种各样的光斑色调交织在一起，还有杂乱的鼓点，一支疯狂的乐队在尖叫。克拉克浑身发热，只性爱激烈的让他几乎呕吐。就在这时，肚子里突然被射进一股微凉的液体，就射在子宫里，舒服的让卡尔想哭。然后，一片混沌中，他听到卸任的蝙蝠侠在他耳边说道：

“卡尔，宝贝，想不想要一个孩子？”

韦恩伸手拔出克拉克插在嘴里的玩具，满意地看着这个独一无二的氪星人因为被内射而尖叫着高潮。

“啊！…布…布鲁斯…好棒好棒！”

卡尔这次的潮吹颇为壮观，他的窄小漂亮的阴部因为空气的挤压发出噗的一声，韦恩还没从阴道里完全退出来，淫液就夹着内射的体液就从阴唇里喷射出来——而他的小穴甚至还含着韦恩的肉棒。哥谭恶魔满意极了。这副淫乱的场景给他带来了希望：世界或许正在不可避免地走向毁灭，但是这座古宅就是他的避风港，而卡尔·艾尔则是最有价值的收藏品。


	3. 时代精神

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个蝙蝠侠解决不了，就找两个蝙蝠侠。  
> 3p预警。

**_《星球日报》：“超级失位”-罗姆尼总统的马戏团政府_ **

**_《费城时报》：抗议取消退伍军人补贴327人被捕_ **

**_《华盛顿邮报》：卡里娜飓风摧毁新国会_ **

**_《今日哥谭》：韦恩新大厦命名仪式即将举行_ **

****

**_总统罗姆尼站在玫瑰花园里，这是白宫中离示威人群最远的地方，只要不仔细听，就听不到那“无秩序不自由”的口号声。国会紧急商议是否拨款给路易斯安那州抗击飓风，下院议长南希·佩罗西刚刚做了手术，脸上还能看到拉皮之后渗出的点点血珠。国家军事情报委员会主席斯万维克将军发表公开演讲辞去公职，随后脱下军装，加入K街的示威游行。_ **

****

**_红蓝星电台记者拉娜·朗发回街头采访：_ **

**_“…_ _这届政府既没有在野党也没有执政党，我的孩子有先天性阅读障碍，没有一所私立学校愿意接受他，唯一有资质的公立学校要开车三个小时去另外一个市。”_**

**_“_ _以前的社区公园变成了毒品和皮肉生意的地盘儿，街上没有警察，整个皇后区都找不见个派出所，我只能从地下市场买枪接送女儿上学。她的同学每天都在减少，小孩儿们都觉得加入帮派比读书更‘有的混’。”_**

**_“_ _这是我父亲的紫心勋章，现在我要把它卖掉。荣誉又不能当饭吃，我实在不能眼睁睁看着全家挨饿。”_**

**_“_ _什么？…哦对，反政府游行…是啊，当然…为什么不呢？这帮人累了肯定要放松一下…五块钱一次口活，我还挺喜欢你的…不过嘿，超人在哪儿？我有个朋友真的想见见他…”_**

****

超人在哪？超人在韦恩的床上。确切地说，正跪在韦恩起居室的地板上。新的羊毛地毯温暖又柔软，不会磨伤超人此时敏感易碎的皮肤，没了钢铁之躯的克拉克似乎比平常人更加虚弱，像个水晶娃娃——不过也可能是由于长期注射药物，身体的损耗让超人的精神也跟着不太正常了。

“我还有半小时就要出发，你得加把劲儿，卡尔。”

布鲁斯·韦恩穿着硬质的礼服衬衫和丝绒外套，板板正正打着领结，皮鞋擦得又黑又亮，袖口隐隐约约显出一点表盘的反光。发型做的很好，松松拢在脑后，一边白色的鬓角显得冷酷成熟。他要去参加韦恩新大厦的揭牌仪式，就在晚上七点，附带一个当局要求专门用来粉饰太平的上流舞会。哥谭巨子实在不想离开他的温柔乡，聚会上虚伪的嘴脸和奉承令他心烦，外面糟糕的社会治安也让他担心——担心被哪个激进的氓民撞破他的小秘密，更担心他的宠物会被疯狂的超人余党掳走。主人毫无顾忌地将糟糕的情绪发泄在他有求必应的性玩具身上，克拉克的一只眼睛肿着，因为口交时不小心磕到了牙齿，被韦恩打了一拳。接下来的几个小时里超人都不得不双手拷在身后，嘴里含着韦恩的阴茎，身下插着两个假阳具，承受着漫长的折磨。蝙蝠侠本人早已习惯生活在人类体能极限的边缘，战争期间他东躲西藏活脱脱一个游击队，可对克拉克而言，失去能力已经让他非常恐惧，韦恩不断地刑罚更是加深了他的绝望。近些日子卡尔越来越经常出现一种错觉：他不过是个游离的灵魂，困在一副被玩坏的肉体里。此时韦恩坐新更换的巨大沙发上，叉开双腿享受奴隶战战兢兢的讨好。

克拉克的下颌已经酸痛麻木，越发难以抵挡疲惫和困倦。可他一刻也不敢放松，韦恩式的惩罚并不暴烈，然而煎熬又残酷，任凭卡尔如何哭泣求饶也得不到丝毫宽恕。他把阴茎吐出来舔弄柱身，嘴巴轮流含住两个沉甸甸的睾丸。克拉克不记得在一天当中韦恩统共射了几次，哥谭人的精液似乎用之不竭，总是能把他灌得满满的——不管是哪个小洞。克拉克难以自制地想到临近高潮时肉棒在穴里操弄的感觉，不由身子一阵发软，险些倒在地上。欲望驱使之下卡尔似乎有了些精神，他再次张嘴含着韦恩的阴茎，灵活的舌头缠住龟头勾引挑逗，然后收紧口腔，把嘴里的玩意儿嘬的水声响亮，好一个放浪的淫娃。

哥谭巨子被伺候的舒爽，温暖的口腔安抚焦躁不安的心，让他渐渐不再觉得冷酷孤独，变得充满泡泡，轻盈鼓胀，仿佛胸腔装了一口袋的蝴蝶。可这带来了新的难题：韦恩不习惯担忧和牵挂，没有一任罗宾像克拉克这让他费尽心思——事实上从来没有哪个人像克拉克这样，令蝙蝠侠既想把他藏起来小心保护，又想狠狠地折磨对方，教会这个叛逆的小东西顺从和听话，想在他身上打下烙印，让枷锁永不褪去。韦恩思绪越飘越远，陷在自己的心境里。想着想着，他突然一惊，这才发现距离揭牌仪式的约定时间已所剩无几。

这幅场面是在令人遗憾：从大西洋西岸的哥谭港北部望去，一座阴森森的城堡伫立在悬崖边上。透过城堡西翼的一扇窗子，能看到两个纠缠在一起的人影，坐着的那个正右手抓住跪在他胯间的男子的头发，用力插对方的嘴巴就像使用一个飞机杯。新美国傍晚的东海岸看不到落日，只有滚滚乌云从天际垂下，昭示着一场即将到来的暴风雨。

克拉克下巴又麻又痛，口腔内壁被戳的发酸，喉咙里卡着大半个硕大的龟头，被捣弄的呼吸不畅两眼发黑，精液和性爱的味道让他作呕。食道的蠕动取悦了韦恩，他不断地把克拉克的头来回往自己阴茎上压，整个人紧紧绷着，然后射箭一般射出一大股精液。卡尔被灌了个措不及防，呛得直发抖，嘴唇和面颊上沾满白色的粘液。虽然吞了一大口，还是有精液射在嘴里，克拉克不想咽下去，又不敢吐出来，只好半张着嘴巴，仰着头喘息，心里悄悄盼望着韦恩能快些离开，他好去清理自己。

但韦恩从来不想同氪星遗孤上演什么风月佳人的戏码。他调整一下坐姿，更放松的摊在沙发上，用皮鞋踩了踩克拉克的大腿，尖尖的鞋头掠过插在屁眼里的假阳具，超人被弄得一颤，下意识夹紧屁股。

“别想偷懒卡尔，过来舔干净。”

韦恩棕色的眼睛盯着身下嫣红的唇瓣，暗自怀疑是否太平日子过久了人就会慢慢懈怠、变得缺乏自制力，不然为什么他还没有厌烦这个糟糕的战俘？

“小心别把脸蹭在裤子上，”哥谭人低低的嘲笑道，“你可真是个肮脏的婊子。”

克拉克垂着眼睛，精液顺着如今消瘦不少的下巴往下流，越发显得下贱可怜。他小心翼翼将身子前倾，把龟头卷进嘴巴，吸出阴茎里没有射出的液体。然后他吐出龟头，灵活的舌头一点点把挂在鸡巴上的精液细细舔掉。韦恩被他舔的心里发痒，一股邪火从小腹升起，席卷射精后疲惫的身躯。卡尔心里充满恐慌，他的体力和精神已经消耗殆尽，又怕一不小心弄脏主人的西裤，再招来什么新的折磨。等到好不容易把阴茎舔的干干净净，克拉克便立马直起身子，宁愿坐在自己的腿上让假阳具插的更深也不敢在韦恩的肉棒上找一个支点。

下一个命令迟迟没有发出。韦恩出发的时间已经过了，但他不在乎。在一片沉默中卡尔颤抖的呼吸声显得异常清晰，坐在沙发上的奴隶主被这急促的节奏牢牢吸引，沉浸在片刻的宁静中。克拉克却怕的要命。他的一切都取决于韦恩心情如何，时间在这令人窒息的寂静中似乎被拉的格外长，一点点抽干氧气，让卡尔觉得窒息。

一丝精液从克拉克的嘴角流出来，滴在他的胸前。就像划开水幕的利刃，让这座寂静城堡里仅有的两人回归尘世。

“咽下去，卡尔。”

韦恩把软下来的阴茎塞回裤子，整了整自己礼服，掏出口袋里的小玩意一按，铐住克拉克双手的链条应声落地。这像一个讯号，卡尔咽下嘴里腥膻的精液，身子一晃便倒在地上。

“别躺在这卡尔，去清洗一下自己，玩具可以拿出来。”

蝙蝠侠站在旁边欣赏自己的杰作，决定给自己的奴隶一点奖赏。

“去床上休息，等我回来。

说完韦恩便后退两步，转身大步离开这个空旷的牢笼。

克拉克等到轰鸣的引擎声渐行渐远，才睁开双眼，任凭泪水流出。

**_（再来一杯咖啡，然后上路…去往低地山谷…你嗓音婉转却心若深海）_ **

谁能知晓宇宙的秘密？打开跨过时空屏障的爆音通道，你永远不知道另一头迎接你的会是什么。反叛者布鲁斯·韦恩从任何意义上讲都属于人类中最为自大无知的一小撮，他的能力助长了自傲与执拗，主地球的黑暗骑士也得甘拜下风——不过对主地球的蝙蝠侠来说，这可不是什么坏事。

蝙蝠洞空洞幽暗，地下河上停泊着一艘漆黑的舰艇，旁边的停机坪上落着一架蝙蝠机。蝙蝠侠站在一堆键盘和控制器前，巨大的电子屏上播放着世界各地有线网的新闻，然而令人惊讶的是，居中的满幅画面并不是正义联盟的战斗场面或者什么犯罪现场实录，而是一个浑身赤裸的男子，拖着疲惫的身躯走进洗漱间，然后屈身跪在马桶前。

克拉克将手指伸进嘴里，想把咽下去的精液再吐出来。可捣鼓半天，除了膝盖在冰冷的石板上跪的麻木，胃里粘腻发闷的感觉没有一丁点儿改善。他自暴自弃的颓坐在地上，生气的一遍又一遍冲水，最后还是熬不过身体的抗议，站起来去淋浴间冲洗自己。也许该把池子放满水，好好泡一泡。克拉克边给自己打上沐浴露边胡思乱想。但是不行，不能冒险浪费时间，谁也不知道韦恩会出门多久——卡尔甚至不知道他为什么出门，不过看着那身打扮，希望是去约会——还是赶紧睡一觉来的实在。克拉克洗的很快，他不需要像往常那样清理肉穴里的精液，或许这就是口交的好处——他扯了扯嘴角，佩服自己竟然还能苦中作乐，然后继续凶狠的刷牙，喝下一大口漱口水。

蝙蝠侠手里转着一个小小的通讯器。屏幕上克拉克给自己的身体涂完了含有咖啡因的可可霜，此时正站在镜子前打量镜中倒影。偷窥者敲了一下键盘，屏幕熄灭，只留下兄弟之眼黑红交错的标志。他把通讯器塞进耳朵，拨通信号。

梳妆台上瓶瓶罐罐都是各种药物，克拉克抓起其中一瓶，给自己肿胀的眼睛消肿，不一会右眼中的一片湖蓝就渐渐显现，只剩下眼周一块青紫。克拉克怔怔地看着镜中的映像。他的脸颊比以前消瘦许多，不再有刚毅的英俊，显得忧郁悲伤。他扔掉浴巾，发现皮肤因为缺乏阳光失去了健康的棕色和光泽，变得苍白暗淡，肩膀依旧宽阔，但是缺少肌肉，大腿和臀部倒是依旧丰满，可这丰满让克拉克自我厌恶。他伸手摸了摸胸部，柔软富于弹性，红色的乳头显得很是淫荡。小腹也不再坚硬而肌肉发达，皮肤下覆盖着薄薄的脂肪，包裹住脆弱的子宫。天空中一道闪电划过，照的临水而建的房间一片惨白。克拉克觉得这副身体既病态又荒诞。

揭牌仪式举行的很顺利，韦恩迟到了一小时，从他的罗密欧上下来两个超模，巴西女郎和北欧娇娃，个个明艳照人。外面雷声隆隆无形中加速了室外剪彩的进程，外景记者们乐得早点结束工作，赶紧进去享受大开眼戒式的庆祝舞会。有线电视网也没有什么可抱怨的，战争时期大部分好莱坞明星要么逃往国外要么躲在夏威夷，如今星光齐聚歌谭市，光是红毯环节就足够吸引收视。杰森·琼斯是个摄像师，他暗自思忖这犯罪之都也有登上《早安美国》一天，随即听到他的搭档布里斯喊他去喝酒，于是抛下机器，加入醉生梦死的人群。

韦恩好不容易躲开一拨又一波溜须拍马的谄媚之徒，随即钻进私人电梯，等到电梯门关上就拿出一直闪个不停的通讯器。

“我还以为你能坚持更久。”

韦恩语气颇为嘲讽，东海岸容克地主打心眼里不喜欢分享。

“…你应该看看他在干嘛。那个婊子。他在自慰。”

通讯器里传来的电子音低沉扭曲，蝙蝠侠的小把戏。

“看来你就爱这个。我给你坐标和通讯码。别太着急小子，让他睡一会。”

说完韦恩便关掉通讯，走出电梯，重新带上那副战后花花公子的愚蠢面具。

克拉克在床上辗转反侧。外面闪电一道接着一道，海水翻滚咆哮，海浪卷起层层泡沫，狂风挟着雨前腥咸的味道冲向新泽西州。韦恩宅依旧寂静。层层砖瓦和厚重的玻璃幕墙隔绝外界，克拉克却想头也不回的冲进这场暴雨。他睡不着。丝绸缠在赤裸的身躯上，触感轻柔却让卡尔觉得难挨，他已经习惯了韦恩每个晚上的强暴调教，此时孤身一人只让他觉得空虚。克拉克心里烦躁，便一脚踢开身上的被品，自顾自抓住胸脯揉捏，狠狠碾过乳头，可他深知这不过是饮鸠止渴，身体疲惫却无法入睡的痛苦最终还是打败了自尊，卡尔翻身下床走向衣柜。衣柜里没有衣物，堆放着各式各样的性玩具。皮鞭韦恩只用过几次，他更喜欢自己亲自动手来造成肉体上的损伤。克拉克走进衣柜深处，从架子上抓下个小巧的跳蛋握在手里，走出来时眼角恰好瞟到一排大小不一的按摩棒，弄得他腰肢一酸，阴道里流出一股爱液。

蝙蝠侠不喜欢爆音通道，作为天启星的产物，这玩意儿实在太亮太耀眼了。浑身漆黑的骑士打量着另一个蝙蝠侠的老巢，发现这个蝙蝠洞更像一个大型手术室，各种药品和植物堆在桌面上，到处都是试管和化学设备。洞穴的玻璃房里摆放着一张手术床，旁边是可移动的无影射灯和手术道具，还有一面显示屏支在床尾。蝙蝠侠走向实验台，熟门熟路地从小型冷冻柜里取出一支针管，里面装了一半紫色的药剂。他把针管放进蝙蝠腰带，沿着台阶走向韦恩宅内部。

这是个难以言喻的美梦。克拉克穿着战争之前的超人制服，飘在金光闪闪的大都会上空。他看到街上一个黑人小伙在向他招手，于是一个俯冲悬停在少年面前，冲他露出标准的超人微笑。小伙子惊喜的表情让他心里暖暖的，自然答应了对方合影的要求。可还没等掏出手机，男孩灿烂的笑脸突然变得惊恐扭曲，他大叫到：“跑啊，大超！那东西来了！”克拉克不知道他在说什么，脸上依旧带着笑，事实上克拉克根本不在乎——他心里流淌着蜜糖，即使大都会在眼前崩塌他也不会在乎——即使他 _从太空归来，大都会在眼前崩塌他也…_

轰——隆——

电闪伴着雷鸣，这场雨终于到来。无穷无尽的瓢泼大雨，打在玻璃门上就好像子弹射进战壕。

克拉克在隐隐约约的声响中惊醒，他面朝卧室的阳台，一睁眼就看到闪电从天劈下，照的房间寒光四起。闪电落下，克拉克睡意沉沉，眼睛被强烈的亮光刺得有些难受，他便转个身想继续刚刚模模糊糊的梦境，可他刚一转身，又一道闪电伴着雷声而来，照亮了站在床边的阴森可怖的怪物。

“啊！！！”

尖叫声湮没在雷声中，克拉克吓得一个挺身翻起来，抓紧被子爬向床边。这次他看清了，是一个人，穿着捕猎者蝙蝠铠甲，整张脸都藏在狰狞的面具之下。

“…布鲁斯？”

怪物动了动，往床边走了两步。

“我不是你的布鲁斯。”

金属混杂着电流声从面具里传来，克拉克的眼睛因为惊恐而瞪大，绝望钳住了他的脖子，让克拉克感到窒息，胸腔里的心脏要爆炸了似的跳动。

“…你想要什么”

怪物低低笑了两声，便猛地上前抓住克拉克漏在被子外面的脚踝，用力把他拖向床边。

“你觉得呢，宝贝儿？”

“不！不要！”

克拉克拼命挣扎，双腿胡乱踢着，手指用力紧紧拽住身下的床单，可他的这一点反抗实在是微不足道，没两下就被怪物按在床沿，掰开大腿，淫水泛滥的私处暴露在对方面前，小穴里还插着一根中号按摩棒。

“别装模做样了，”捕猎者解开覆盖在胯部的一块铠甲，把卡尔的双腿折叠成跪趴，屁股高高翘起。“隔着整个地球都能闻到你的骚味。”

“不要…求你…不…啊…呀…”

怪物手套上冰冷的金属挤压克拉克柔嫩的皮肤，紧缩的肛门被龟头戳刺几下，蘸着小穴流出的爱液一点点操开括约肌。捕猎者的阴茎粗大、动作粗鲁急躁，弄得克拉克肉穴一阵撕裂的疼痛。

“我知道你这里也会流水。你的布鲁斯每次操你我都能看到，那个爱炫耀的混蛋。”

“呜…嗯…好痛…”

克拉克心里酸涩凄楚，眼泪止不住的往下流，哭的鼻尖发红，肩膀都在颤抖。尽管做囚徒的日子里韦恩恶劣的本质一再暴露，可他怎么也想不到那个男人会真的把自己当作一个奖章，一件玩物，送给随便什么人。怪物操干的又快又狠，屁眼不一会儿就被奸的发软，克拉克屁股里热乎乎的，痉挛着吸吮肉棒，捣弄之间渐渐有了水声。

“像你这种人怎么能结婚？你对着路易斯真的能硬起来吗？”

捕猎者蝙蝠侠从未和卡尔有过并肩战斗的共同经历，他只记得那个冷面暴君超人，也不同情克拉克的遭遇。韦恩和卡尔之间从不提及关于路易斯的任何话题，而此刻这个异界来的怪物成功击溃克拉克的又一道心理防线。卡尔咬住自己的下唇，想在这场强奸中保留一点尊严。他想起自己尚在其位的时候，没有人敢侮辱路易斯，哥谭也似乎没有过今天这样的风暴。希望这场大雨能够带有一切，克拉克胡乱想着， _希望这场大雨能够带走我_ 。

“瞧瞧这个。”捕猎者握住卡尔的手腕向后一拽，轻轻松松便让可怜的猎物上身悬空，身子随着被抽插的节奏晃动。蝙蝠侠腾出一只手从腰带里拿出紫色针剂，在克拉克眼前晃了晃。

“这是韦恩和我一起开发的。他可是在你身上花了不少功夫。”

捕猎者胯下动作不停，左手在克拉克大腿根部摸索，找准静脉血管，把半管紫色药剂打进卡尔身体。

“我本来没想用它，可是你一直不叫。”

怪物扔掉空针管，在克拉克的臀瓣上狠狠一掴，登时一片红肿。

“黑色救赎*的汁液混合氪石粉，还有一点三唑仑。”

捕猎者轻轻抚摸克拉克肿起来的屁股，肉棒塞在肛门里，龟头抵住肠肉打转。药效来得很快，没等多久克拉克便开始扭动腰肢，肉穴一缩一缩的乞求讨好，嘴里也呜呜地呻吟着，头颅仰起形成一道流畅的弧线。

“想要吗，婊子？”

电子声穿过层层漂浮的白云落在克拉克耳边，听起来不再冰冷扭曲。他觉得身子轻盈燥热，想要又粗又硬的东西把他的水都操出来，好抚平这一阵热潮。

“想…想要…”

怪物一把拽下头盔扔在一边，双手抓过克拉克让他坐在怀里，随后把还插在阴道里的按摩棒拔出来，往汁水泛滥的穴里塞进半个龟头。

“想要什么？说出来我才能给你。”

“…布鲁斯？”克拉克搂住眼前人的脖子，迷茫的蓝眼睛虚虚的聚焦，似乎在一片水雾中看到了熟悉的人。“想要…要肉棒填满小穴…布鲁斯…想要你…”

捕猎者蝙蝠侠颇有些无奈：他是布鲁斯，又不是那个布鲁斯，卡尔傻乎乎的瞪着他，嘴巴和眼睛都润润的沾满水光，可爱又淫荡。

“好吧小东西，也不算你叫错了人。”他一个挺身，粗大的阳具咕唧一声陷进克拉克滑嫩的肉穴，饱胀满足的感觉让卡尔脸上都带着飘渺的笑意，口水从嘴角流出来，整个人被情欲支配，神智有些不大清楚。

“好大…唔…布鲁斯…操我…”

窗外又一阵狂风卷着暴雨，韦恩宅的卧室却是春光一片。全副武装的蝙蝠侠把卡尔肉欲洁白的身子折起来又展开，克拉克身下的两个肉洞被变着花样奸弄操干，小腹上沾满了自己射出的精液，高潮喷出的淫水顺着大腿往下流，弄脏了床铺和地板。肉棒捣弄汁液丰沛的阴穴发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音，捕猎者把卡尔压在墙壁上奸弄，硕大的的龟头不时擦过子宫口。

“布鲁斯…啊…要…深一点…好硬…啊…”

蝙蝠侠抓住克拉克的屁股，金属包裹的手指危险地按着被操的松软、吐出精液的肛门，他刚刚在卡尔屁股里射了一次。

“爽吗荡妇，想不想更爽一点。”

通讯器急切地闪光在没有灯光的房间里显得格外扎眼，但克拉克只顾着揉捏自己的两个乳头，哪里还能注意到这个。

“想…想要大鸡巴操…用力…啊！布鲁斯！”

“你可真会叫，小东西。”

捕猎者腰部发力直起身来，抱着克拉克让他的后背离开墙面。突然失重让卡尔惊叫出声，他下意识加紧双腿，两个小穴一齐收缩，却又被阴茎狠狠干开，浑身爽的直颤，脚趾紧紧蜷缩。

“啊…嗯…好棒…布鲁斯…你好大…撑的好满…布鲁斯…屁股…操我的屁眼…精液…;流出来了…”

如此露骨的骚话听的蝙蝠侠一愣，他还以为每个地球的超人都像他的乡下小子一样耿直天真呢！他仔细打量卡尔淫乱痴迷的神情，正心想这药剂是不是换个地球也这么有效，随着眼光一瞟，发现韦恩正站在门口饶有兴致地观看着，裤裆里鼓鼓囊囊肿起来一大块。

“哈哈，我的小骚货。”捕猎者故意凑在卡尔耳边，湿热的气息蒸腾着情欲，“想不想要两个甜心爹地一起？两个肉穴一起，怎么样？”

“啊哈…一起…要大肉棒填满…”

“你听到了？”

蝙蝠侠似笑非笑地看着韦恩宅的主人，更用力地把阳具往阴道里送。

“我听到了。”

韦恩声音嘶哑，目光尖锐仿佛一支钩子，盯着克拉克肩背处被撕咬吸吮出的红痕。他向连在一起的两人走去，边走边解开裤链，掏出龟头已憋得发紫的阴茎。

“卡尔。”韦恩揉了揉克拉克被揉捏操弄到红肿的屁股，掰开臀瓣露出肛门，“我来了。”

“啊…布鲁斯…进来了…屁股好热…啊哈…哈…”

“他还以为我是你，叫的那叫一个勾人。”

捕猎者比韦恩年轻一些，此刻轻浮调笑的样子让他显得更加恶劣。韦恩不愿理会，自顾自地用力操干。

“你喝酒了？”

蝙蝠侠闻到韦恩呼吸间充满酒气，心想这个地球可实在是不大一样。

“喝了一点。”

哥谭巨子伸手把克拉克汗水浸染、粘在额头的卷毛撸向脑后，然后拿开卡尔挡在胸前的爪子，自己捏上小宠物柔软饱满的胸脯，把尖尖的乳粒夹在指缝间玩弄。

“是不是比你在视频里看到的更好？我告诉你他很会喷水。”

“嗯哼，”蝙蝠侠回想起卡尔被操着屁股一边射精一边阴道高潮的样子，就是这副场面和蠕动收缩的屁眼把他夹的射了出来。捕猎者有些气闷，他担心以后再也找不到一个能让他痛快射精的床伴。

“我知道你在想什么。”韦恩凑过去和克拉克接吻，黑暗骑士眼前两片嘴唇黏在一起，韦恩沉重的舌头压进卡尔嘴巴里，而克拉克灵活的小舌热情地迎接对方。

“他口活也很棒，练习了很久。”

“你到底想说什么？”

蝙蝠侠心里烦躁，把对韦恩的不满都发泄在卡尔身上，他不再克制，龟头瞄准脆弱的子宫，几下冲刺便奸进克拉克身体深处的极乐之地。

“填…填满了…啊…布鲁斯…好胀…肉棒…硬…”

“把药水带回去一点，我见过你的超人，他会喜欢那个的。”

“别。”

捕猎者手上更加用力，卡尔的大腿被他抓的生疼，只好呜呜的哀求他。

“你现在操着我的宠物，还不许我说你的超人？”韦恩挑起一边眉毛，审视着对面怒气冲冲的蝙蝠侠。

“这不一样。我的克拉克单纯的很。”

一阵沉默。一时间只听得到卡尔的淫叫和肉棒奸弄的声音，这无疑是个苦涩的话题。可怜卡尔如今已无法为自己辩白，他只是个听话的玩具，供人试验发泄的工具，他不该有自己的主意。

“卡尔曾经也很单纯。你永远不会知道。”

蝙蝠侠这次没有接话，克拉克似乎察觉到面前人的不开心，于是讨好的送上自己，亲吻对方裸露在外的一点脖子和下巴。

“布…布鲁斯…”

捕猎者扭头躲开卡尔的嘴唇，皱着眉头盯住眼前痴情一片却意识混乱的人，然后轻轻的吻了他一下。

“我觉得他现在也挺单纯，单纯到觉得这世界的色彩永远对比鲜明。”捕猎者恢复先前调笑的语气，“单纯到会对 _你_ 有所期待。”

“我们都一样，小子。只是你还没到时候。”

“最好永远别到时候。”

韦恩不再接话，二人一时无言，便各自专心插干卡尔的肉穴。克拉克身子积攒了太多快感，每一下操弄都异常清晰，前后两个肉穴抽搐着，迎来了今晚最强烈的高潮。

窗外风雨依旧。韦恩宅这荒诞场景淫乱的让人发指，但是他们清楚——起码韦恩清楚，事情总是朝着不可预测的方向发展，直到所有一切都变得面目全非。

注：

*黑色救赎：即black mercy，登场于集超人正义联盟“拥有一切的男人”一集，是一种致幻类生物/植物，通过探寻宿主内心的渴望来建构虚幻的世界，以产生愉悦感，进而使宿主与现实世界隔绝，失去行为能力。


	4. “克虏伯”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过去的阴影笼罩着所有人。
> 
> 预警MAX：本章涉及大量all超情节（丧钟/超、绿灯/超）

**_塔斯社：卫星遥感影像显示新美国在内达华与犹他州交界处重启核试验_ **

**_新华社：外交部发言人强烈谴责北美邦联后超人时代的单边主义行径_ **

**_欧盟委员会：欧洲联合的首要目标是和平_ **

**_泛美步枪协会：私人武装受天赐权力的宪法保护_ **

**_《政治学季刊》：政权合法性的双重建构-内政与战争研究_ **

**_FOX_ _经济频道：美洲银行家与工业协会论坛在达沃斯召开，会议要求罗姆尼政府为军工产业打开新市场。_**

****

**_约翰·F·华莱士专栏《为什么我们需要希望》：_ **

**_“…_ _时至今日，我和同僚们欣慰的看到，纯然的理想主义并未被美国当下的残酷现状蚕食殆尽，许许多多的人民仍然保有那个秩序井然的时代里浇灌出的意志与希望之花。这是不可磨灭的集体记忆：身着红色披风的战士举起原子武库飞进太阳，他说‘从此，世间将不再有枪炮的火光。’”_**

****

**_NFL_ _（国家职业橄榄球联盟）官方声明：_**

**_不建议任何球员、教练和球队拥有者公开发表、支持争议性言论或政策，联盟集体再分配分账制度运行良好。拉斯维加斯突袭者本赛季取消在内华达主场的所有比赛场次，改为全客场作战，退票事务详询联盟官网。_ **

****

**_Reddit_ _一周爆贴：_**

**_“_ _假如第三次世界大战爆发，我还能看英超吗？”_**

绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹重返OA后一直低调行事，除了参与处理布莱尼亚克事件中超人党的暴动，他一直在外太空执行任务，从没回过地球。OA星的长老们看在眼里，觉得虽然弥补过错的精神可嘉，但也不愿绿灯军团中最精英的队员因为过劳而提前退役，于是便没收了哈尔的星际执法凭证，限制他只能在太阳系活动。前任黄灯时隔大半年回归地球，心知北美邦联内部仍有许多人对他不满，于是身体力行的践行深居简出、明哲保身的原则，整个十月都呆在马里布的公寓里，偶尔飞去海王星散散心。

十一月的加州依旧阳光过剩。哈尔趴在海滩上，看着一群少年拖着他们红金相间、画着超人标志的冲浪板在互相打闹，心想不知道幻影地带是个什么情况，如果如传说的那般暗无天日时空混乱，那恐怕大街上闹事儿的超人信徒们可就没这么盼头了。两个洛杉矶女孩从他眼前走过，其中一个扭着身子朝他眨眼，笑容明媚可爱，皮肤晒成铜色，真是哈尔喜欢的类型。太空警察回给对方一个挑逗的口哨，思索着自己要不要追上去，或者晚上去酒吧找点乐子——毕竟卡罗尔之后他还没什么固定伴侣，只能打打野炮。 _去波蒂总没错，_ 哈尔盘算到。那家店就在华纳制片中心旁边，从不缺身材火辣长相甜美的小妞。绿灯侠在遮阳伞下翻了个身，眯起眼睛放纵自己的性幻想。不一会儿便觉得口干舌燥，恨不能现在就去找个够骚的屁股泻一泻火气。哈尔深呼吸几口冷静下来，伸手去拿小桌上的冷饮，却瞥到手机发亮，通讯显示竟是来自正义联盟内网。哈尔满腹狐疑，顾不得手上沾满冰水，抓过手机按下接通键。

“不管你是谁，这最好别是个恶作剧。”

“非常严肃，哈尔。我保证。”

电话里低哑的男声传来，正是哥谭巨子、退役蝙蝠布鲁斯·韦恩。

“百特…布鲁斯？别告诉我又到了蝙超联手的危急时刻，我可正在休假呢。”

哈尔把墨镜摘下来露出蓝色的眼睛，手指撸了撸金棕色的头发。

“知道你在海边无聊的很，绿灯。有事情找你。来韦恩庄园，坐标在你的正联频道里。”

说完韦恩便切断通信，屏幕上跳出一串坐标代码。

“妈的老蝙蝠。”

哈尔用力吸光饮料，站起来舒展四肢。他身材矫健晒得很黑，是个完美的加州样本。穿着沙滩裤的绿灯侠转身沿着滨海小路向上走，回到自己的公寓换好衣服，然后抓起戒指往东海岸飞去。

蝙蝠侠黑进耳麦的时候，斯莱德·“丧钟”·威尔逊正在做一票杀手生意。他这次的目标是内华达州的一名参议员，丫拿了能源巨头科赫兄弟大笔政治献金，在国会投票同意授权石油军工复合型托斯拉进行商用核试验——还就在他自己的选区。事情被俄罗斯政府捅给国际社会之后他在内华达成了过街老鼠，每天都有死亡威胁送上门，愤怒激进的人们往他的院子里扔汽油弹，还把超人的S标志涂得到处都是。丧钟收赌场老板谢尔登·阿塞尔森三百万美元，负责在拉斯维加斯市中心将这名参议员割喉——“要把秀做足，”埃塞尔森说。“得让这些寄生虫知道出卖选区的下场。”这是场报复性谋杀，威尔逊心里明白，轻轻松松到手三百万。动手那天科赫兄弟的手下正开着吉普载着参议员去机场，好让这个叛徒逃离内达华。丧钟打晕一个新手警察拿到警方通讯器，然后谎称目标任务乘坐车辆上有疑似恐怖分子。维加斯当局最怕的就是影响旅游业收入，威胁公共安全的重大隐患让整个警察局出动了三分之一警力。警笛声在市区响成一片，街上的行人驻足围观维加斯特有的兰博基尼警车狂追一辆吉普，在一片混乱中丧钟找准机会，跳上目标车辆，用一把激光切割机划开车顶，就在这时，他的耳麦里传来一个声音。

“丧钟。”

“任务完成之前不接新单。”

“我是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“…那就别麻烦了，我不做你的生意。蝙蝠侠。”

“不如看看价码再拒绝。想想你刺客生涯最大的失败，想想命悬一线的时刻，想想犯罪的终结。我能帮你解决烦恼的源头。到韦恩庄园找我。坐标N45W72。”

丧钟跳进车内，随手撂倒一个小跟班，抓起吓得瑟瑟发抖的参议员。想想职业生涯最大的失败…那就是被超人和他的手下抓住、险些执行死刑的时候了。

“你有超人。”

韦恩没有回话。

 _“_ _求求你…我能把钱都给你！求你不要杀我！”_

威尔逊瞎掉的眼睛戴着眼罩，他用剩下的右眼看了看浑身瘫软苦苦哀求的议员，随手抽出短刀，给他喉咙上开个口子后抛下车去。

“成交。”

自从主世界蝙蝠侠走后，被掏空体力的克拉克仿佛开了口的气球，悲观和绝望侵蚀，使他脆弱的肉体染上风寒。九月的那场风暴带走夏季，也带走了卡尔最后的一丝超人精神。希望这种奢侈品不是韦恩的囚犯能消受的起的，人们总是习惯于依靠，将对更好生活的期待系于他人，而这往往是造成悲剧的根源。韦恩给克拉克用了各种各样的药物，可卡尔还是病态不减，瘦的肋骨浮现，精神更加颓靡，每日盯着窗外的虚空不知道在想些什么。为了在做爱时让克拉克亢奋，零号化合物用量越来越大，直到韦恩都开始担心它的副作用。最后哥谭巨子没有办法，只好采纳主世界黑暗骑士的建议，暂时把卡尔转移到太平洋中心的一个私人海岛上，让他自由自在的吸饱黄太阳的能量——这个法子效果出乎意料。

韦恩站在岛上别墅的阳台上看着克拉克在海水里翻滚嬉闹，开心的像条小丑鱼。氪星人真是神奇的生物：韦恩庄园应有尽有是资本繁荣的象征，而卡尔却受困于那里阴冷灰暗的天气，到头来讨好超人根本不需要什么别的花招，只要让他能够随心所欲的晒太阳，晚上可以睡在一堆植物的环抱中，他就会像冲了气的塑胶娃娃，恢复从前的健康丰满。但这一切都不是白给的。哥谭佬晃晃手里的酒杯，他为卡尔特别制作了一个氪石项圈，防水防腐外带通讯和定位系统，是克拉克逃不脱的移动牢笼。细微的海风吹拂丛林，孤岛落日为眼下的一切都染上一层金色。韦恩深知这不过是片刻的逃避：战后的局势不但没有随着生产的恢复日趋平稳，反而越发动荡。罗姆尼经济学加剧了工薪阶层的贫困和生产过剩，失业潮和暴动遍及各州，新美国已危如累卵。不过没有关系。人们之所以上街，是因为他们心中仍有不甘，恐惧还不够深切——这就是片面限武的埋下的祸根。韦恩啜饮一口波本，心中已有打算。

一动不动浮在水面上，后背暖乎乎的晒着太阳，这样的日子曾经是克拉克最美好的回忆。三年前的那个夏天，他带着新婚的妻子飞去阿根廷度假，路易斯玩乐之余无意间撞破FIFA 的贿选丑闻，空手套白狼拿到当年的普利策。克拉克在海水里翻个身，肚皮朝上四肢张开，欣赏天边的晚霞。布宜诺斯艾利斯是一座浪漫、热烈又哀伤的城市，如同那场旅途的终结。项圈上滴滴的通讯声响起，卡尔知道，他的一天结束了。游向海岸，踩过沙滩，克拉克裸着身子走上木质台阶，回到半山腰的房子里。韦恩盯着他的身体，对漂亮的肤色和紧实的肌肉很是满意。卡尔的脸不再干枯消瘦，下巴变得方正，眼周没有乌痕，额头光洁、两颊饱满，颇有些昔日英俊的影子。

“准备一下卡尔，飞机明天来。假期结束。”

克拉克没有回话，只是冲他耸耸肩，径直走到吧台边倒一杯冰水，然后仰头喝下。

“我知道你还在不高兴，但是两个蝙蝠侠也没那么糟，对吧？”

韦恩走到性奴隶身后，揉捏对方挺翘的屁股，把勃起的阴茎插进双腿间摩擦，揪着乳头在后背上咬了一口。

“没关系，卡尔。”

恶魔嘶嘶的耳语。

“你总会习惯的。”

绿灯侠降落在庄园的门前，这次迎接他的不是英国管家，而是个机器人。

“欢迎来到韦恩庄园，绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹。”

人型化的兄弟之眼帮他打开大门，穿过空旷的大厅便看到布鲁斯·韦恩坐在沙发上。

“哈尔。”

飞行员转了转手上的灯戒，抹去绿灯侠的制服露出里面的飞行夹克。

“到底什么事，布鲁斯？你不会是要我帮你去大街上维持治安吧。”

“当然不。不过确实和目前的形势有关。跟上，我们去见一个老朋友。”

哈尔闻言不禁嗤笑出声，蝙蝠侠哪有什么 _老朋友？_ 以前的正义联盟成员不是死了就是恨不得韦恩死，要不就像他一样，因为转变立场而腹背受敌，已然完全过气。

“这到有趣，我可要好好瞧瞧这位‘老朋友’。”

两人说着便走上庄园的内部电梯，韦恩输入密码，按下数字4。

“你这地方可真不赖，还干着老本行吗蝙蝠？我可听说闪电—— **丧钟？** ”

电梯门刚一打开绿灯便看到一个高大的背影，最初的瞬间他并没有意识到此人是谁，但随即瞟到放在桌子上的短刀——这是他绝不会认错的武器，毕竟哈尔曾经参与过超人时代的罪犯狩猎行动，那时他几乎杀掉丧钟。

韦恩对乔丹的过度反应熟视无睹——尽管现任绿灯已经握紧右拳摆出了战斗姿态，灯戒幻化出的制服也已穿在身上。庄园的主人看了看丧钟的西装和玻璃做的假眼珠，再次体会到战争是如何深切地改变了所有人。

“威尔逊。看来你还知道低调行事。”

丧钟颇有些不耐烦，他手指敲敲桌子、双臂抱在胸前，冲哈尔挑衅地咧嘴一笑：“整半天你就去找了个太空条子？说好的超人呢？时间就是金钱，蝙蝠侠。我可是个雇佣兵，不是来欣赏滑稽剧的。”

“滑稽剧？你可真他妈是个不开窍的老古董。没听说超人在幻影地带吗大兵？还是你的耳朵终于也瞎了一只？”

星际战警斗志昂扬，他不会输掉任何一场战役——哪怕是嘴皮子上的。

“够了。”

前任蝙蝠侠充当起场上主裁，掏出微缩电脑按下按钮，在两人面前投射出一个全息投影。

“这是我叫你们来的目的。”

“粒子对撞机？这早就被超人扔进了太阳，而且没有浓缩铀要这个也没用。”

“挺好的。”丧钟抓起短刀，起身作势要走。“我来找超人，不是找核武器。你耍了我蝙蝠，这事儿没完。”

“你知道幻影地带的发射装置在谁手里吗，丧钟？”

威尔逊闻言转身直视蝙蝠侠，短刀紧紧攥在手里。

“全世界都知道。但我凭什么相信你会用它带回超人。街上可都传言你俩有点儿什么。”

“你不必相信。”韦恩语气冰冷、不为所动，哈尔看着两人唇枪舌剑，听的一头雾水。“因为我不会使用它。现在告诉我，你能潜入国防部的研究中心吗？”

丧钟强忍怒火，深吸一口气答道：“我能。但是难道你不能？韦恩可是国会的大金主。”

“不是这个国防部。”

投影的内容随之一变，显示一副全景地图。

“主世界的蝙蝠侠会配合调开超人，你们要去1号地球拿到粒子对撞机。不要担心铀浓缩，科赫兄弟帮了我们一个大忙。”

一阵沉默。星际战警和雇佣杀手此时立场出奇一致，重启原子武器的研究对他们而言一样糟糕。哈尔本着英勇无畏的绿灯精神首先开口：“布鲁斯。你到底想要干什么？”

“一劳永逸的解决新美国的难题。”

影像再次变化，投射出大都会中央广场上游行示威、制造混乱的超人党众。

“新美国政府并不软弱无能，但是氓民却一直拒绝我们的统治。他们从心底相信没有监狱能关押超人太久，而现状的维持加剧了这种幻想。”

底特律集体罢工的工人们高喊着 **“结束剥削”** 的口号。

“强制力和制约性缺乏，警察人手短缺。核爆会吸走超人体内的太阳能，让他短暂失去能力。这次我们将改进新的太空高分子激光武器，加入合成氪元素。只要摧毁‘超人’这个意象，就彻底摧毁了动乱的根基。”

投影结束。哈尔因为震惊而嘴巴张开，丧钟则一派玩世不恭，装模作样地鼓了几下掌。

“ _真棒_ 。 **真他妈棒** 。我不要你帮我 _弄死_ 超人，懂吗？”威尔逊的眼睛因为愤怒而瞪圆，脸上的刀疤更显得面目狰狞。“我对狗屁武器都不感兴趣， **我要亲自折磨他** 。”

“别妄想了，蝙蝠。这事儿根本成不了。”哈尔终于从震惊中回过神来，“计划一旦暴露必会引发国际干涉，到时候一片混乱哪里还有余力维持幻影地带的能量供给。”

韦恩仔细打量着眼前情绪起伏的两人，知道是时候发出最后一击了。

“我完全理解你们。不如一起去看看我的私人收藏。”

说完韦恩便自顾自走向房间的角落，触摸一块墙体，一瞬间聚光灯打在大厅中央，绿灯侠和丧钟这才发现原来韦恩庄园的四楼没有隔断，空旷的屋子里放着一个巨大的立方体，被一层吸光遮罩笼盖。

庄园主走上前去，拉下幕布，露出立方体内的辛密：这是一个透明的玻璃房间——或者更像牢笼——中间的大床上睡着一个人，他赤身裸体背朝众人，白色的薄被搭在腰间，漂亮的屁股隐隐可见。

“…呃。”

“闭嘴条子。”

韦恩倒是对旁观者毫不在乎，他按下玻璃门的指纹感应器，走进玻璃房内。

克拉克这些天总是昏昏沉沉的，梦境一个接着一个，却似乎从没有真正睡着过：脑海里场景一幕幕，精确的细节来自记忆，却构建出一个完全不同的世界——这个世界依照克拉克的喜好设计，有堪萨斯湛蓝的天空和广阔的玉米田，路易斯抱着他，小氪在一旁兴奋的甩尾巴。

“路易斯…”

他还记得路易斯身上咖啡、香水和各种化妆品混合在一起的味道，甜蜜又带着苦涩，让克拉克眉头紧锁，眼角渗出泪来。这就是零号化合物的功效：韦恩去掉会破坏身体细胞的氪石粉，调高黑色救赎汁液的浓度，做出一种新型致幻剂。这种药物的残忍之处在于，它迎合心底的渴望，但又不足以让幻觉压倒理智，卡尔在梦里和路易斯重逢的每一秒都提醒着他路易斯早已香消玉殒。

韦恩脱掉外套解下领带，上半身压向克拉克。他轻抚卡尔的面颊，手掌在光滑的肉体上滑动，渐渐向下摸进会阴，然后对囚犯耳语道：“路易斯死了，卡尔。 _你害死了她_ 。”

绿灯看到睡在床上的人猛地惊醒，韦恩顺势按住对方的双手，附身用力亲吻对方。

“那是个…项圈？”

“我还没瞎到那个份儿上，条子。不如先闹明白那到底是谁…”

丧钟尾音还没发全，便见韦恩把人从床上托起，可怜的奴隶双腿被扯开坐在韦恩身上，他的脸面朝二人，屁股紧实地压在韦恩裆部。

一时间寂静的令人窒息。哈尔·乔丹和斯莱德·威尔逊似乎忘了如何呼吸，那张脸像是个魔咒，让两人定在当场。

“你湿了，卡尔。”

克拉克能清晰地看到自己坐在韦恩腿上的样子，这个玻璃房对他而言是个镜屋。哥谭人解开裤链掏出阳具，抱起卡尔的屁股插进肛门。

“啊…不…不要！”

克拉克身子虽然淫荡敏感却也受不了这样突兀的插入，药物和调教让他的阴穴总是湿乎乎的，屁眼松软对异物入侵毫无抵抗力。

“操，这么紧。”

韦恩有心在观众面前表演，故意插的很慢，粗大的阴茎挤开肉浪填满窄小的屁眼，克拉克难受的扭着屁股，更显得放浪不堪。韦恩阴茎进的很深，他抬起卡尔的臀部又松手让人重重落回阳具上，不消几次肛门便奸弄的抽搐，蠕动着吐出浆汁。

“啊…呜哈…太…太深了…布鲁斯…”

克拉克双手折在胸前，腰部起落，屁眼里抽插的动作让他前面的小穴也变得又软又热，阴唇张开露出一点猩红。

“你越来越骚了，卡尔。”韦恩用力向上顶弄，肉体撞击的啪啪声里克拉克的阴茎也有了反映，颤颤巍巍的竖立着，镜面中反射着会阴处的一道肉缝，正不知羞耻的往外吐水。

“还记得捕猎者和我一起操你吗卡尔？你高潮了那么多次，被两个男人一起弄这么爽啊？”主人把拨开奴隶的阴茎，向观众展示克拉克的阴道口。他揉了揉收缩的小穴，手指蘸着淫水狠狠地插进去。

绿灯侠现下的心情无以言表。那时超人吗？那不是超人吗？ **这真的是他的地球吗？** 脑子里一片又一片的放烟花，哈尔却无法把目光从玻璃房里两人相连的下体处移开。他眼睁睁看着卡尔被屁眼里的鸡巴和小穴里的手指操射、操高潮，看的嘴巴发干，阴茎硬的发痛，耳朵里嗡嗡直响。

“…可真是个婊子。”

哈尔听到丧钟在说话，可他怎么也无法集中注意力。韦恩刚刚插在阴穴里的手指现在正被超人含在嘴里吸吮，他扭动腰肢晃动屁股，用蝙蝠侠的阳具狠狠奸弄自己。

“…哈？”

威尔逊看了一眼绿灯侠鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，轻哼一声到：“你这条子可挺不斯文。”雇佣兵盯着卡尔潮红的脸，暗自庆幸自己的外套足够长，不像哈尔·乔丹那样穿了个紧身制服。

“他看不到我们吗？”

星际特警的声音隐忍又飘忽，用上操控灯戒的意志才克制住自己冲过去强奸超人的冲动，他现在急需点什么来转移视线。

“这不是玻璃，是个单面镜。”丧钟扔下短刀，动了动双腿，暗搓搓想韦恩最好有点自觉，他可等不了太久。

“爽吗，卡尔？”

哥谭恶魔抱着腰让克拉克足尖落地，随后左手抬起一条腿把他按在镜面上操。卡尔刚刚经历了一次阴道高潮，整个下体水光一片，淫穴又湿又热，蠕动着想要被插入。他的乳尖随着身后的抽插一下下挤向平面，奶子胀成漂亮的粉色。克拉克被干的兴起，便挺起胸脯，用双手揉捏自己。

“啊…布鲁斯…屁股热…哈嗯…前面…小穴里好痒…”

“哦卡尔。我可没长俩阴茎。”韦恩在克拉克耳边吐出热气，右手故意夹住阴蒂上的突起，引诱氪星人真是在容易不过了。“逼里想不想被鸡巴搞？”

“想…布鲁斯…操我…嗯…好想要…”

“没问题卡尔。我可是给你找来了两个老朋友。”

说完韦恩便按下玻璃幕墙上的控制键，整个笼子缓缓升起，将交尾的两人暴露在观众面前。

克拉克意识混沌不清，感官颇为迟钝。他的眼睛眯着，盛满情欲的泪水。恍惚间发觉有人捏住下巴迫使他抬头，等到卡尔视线聚焦，他登时惊呼出声。

“啊…啊！”

“ **嗨，超人。** ”

眼前是丧钟和他曾经的属下哈尔·乔丹。雇佣军狠狠钳着他的下颌，卡尔挣扎着想要退开，可韦恩在后面越发用力的操干，抽插的速度愈来愈快，眼看就要射进克拉克的肛穴里。

“不要…啊！放手！布鲁斯…求你…”

“求他没用，卡尔。”

绿灯侠声音暗哑，他用灯戒变出锁链，绑住克拉克的双手。

“你的这双眼睛。我永远也忘不了。 _超人_ ”

斯莱德·威尔逊左眼眼眶里的玻璃眼珠让他看起来颇为可怖。克拉克下巴被掐的麻木酸痛，叛变的黄灯又将他双手束缚，恐惧和绝望从未如今日这般深入骨髓。他内心甚至希望韦恩能够保护他，但旋即意识到正是韦恩将他置于俎上之肉的境地。就在这僵持的时刻，韦恩突然发狠似的的操了几下，直把克拉克往丧钟的身上撞去，随后阴茎跳动着，精液喷射，灌满卡尔的肛穴。

“啊…嗯…”

“现在他是你们的了。”

韦恩抽离肛穴，半软的阴茎垂在外面，精液从洞里一点点流出来。他一把将克拉克推给两位客人，转身走向电梯，将奴隶留给他人分食。

“不…布鲁斯…别走！别把我留在这…布鲁斯…”

卡尔被丧钟扭住上半身，眼睁睁看着主人按下按钮，朝他微笑，然后电梯门缓缓关闭。有那么一个瞬间，时间似乎凝固了，克拉克只能听到自己的心跳声。他转头看向剩下的二人，害怕的腿根都在发抖。

“放过我…求你们…哈尔…求求你…我从没伤害过你…”

“是啊，卡尔。”

绿灯侠去掉能量面具，低头俯视浑身颤抖的囚犯。

“这就是问题所在。”

“把他吊起来。”

丧钟的手很粗糙，布满疤痕和硬茧，包裹住克拉克的阴唇用力摩擦。穴口被刺激的快感在恐惧中显得异常清晰，卡尔夹紧双腿，汁液却越磨越多，打湿了地板和大腿。一片绿光中他身子一轻，手腕被绑住吊起，链条锁住双腿向外拉开，两个肉穴完全暴露在射程之内。

“我要操他前面。”

雇佣兵显然不是在征求意见。他的阴茎向上翘起且有过人之长，龟头像伞一样张开，睾丸硕大，肉棒上青筋暴起。丧钟扣住奴隶的肩膀，腰部一挺将阳具操进湿热的淫穴，挤出一小股汁液。可怜卡尔在镜子中看到这幕，不由得晃动着自己的身体做徒劳的挣扎，漂亮的蓝眼珠浸在泪水里。

“不…不行…啊…呜…”

“哦得了卡尔。”

哈尔·乔丹的紧身制服在胯部开了个口子，想想最近24小时的经历就觉得好笑：这可真是个无与伦比的假期——也不必费心去酒吧找乐子了，谁能比得上超人的 _超级屁股_ ？他抓住自己的阳具在克拉克的屁股上轻轻抽了两下，然后塞进刚刚被内射过的肛门。

“操。你得试试这个大兵，这屁眼可真会吸。”

丧钟哼了一声作为回应，他心想这婊子的小逼干起来咕唧咕唧又软又热，缠着阴茎收缩蠕动，真叫人头皮发麻。雇佣兵阳具插入大半，龟头却碰到了底，这让他心里窝火，便越发凶狠的捅卡尔的小穴。

“啊！好痛…不…不要！求你们…原谅我吧…”

肛门处撕裂般的疼痛让克拉克拼命扭动腰肢想要摆脱，可锁链将他牢牢固定，每次挣扎都不过是把自己往另一个人的阳具上送。绿灯侠太过粗大操的他想吐，而更令克拉克恐惧的是丧钟——雇佣兵不知道他身体最大的秘密，龟头抵住宫口奸弄的感觉让卡尔小腹发酸，快感渐渐压过疼痛。他想要高潮，又害怕高潮会让自己的子宫打开，只好死死咬住下唇。

**啪。**

绿灯侠带着灯戒的手往卡尔的屁股上抽了一巴掌，打的他身体晃动，前面的淫穴用力吸住斯莱德·威尔逊的鸡巴。

“怎么不叫了？”

丧钟盯着克拉克的脸，只见他眉头紧锁、泪痕交错，鬓角浸着汗水，嘴唇被咬的渗出血珠，威尔逊觉得卡尔这副样子甚是有趣。

“何必呢超人。”

雇佣兵伸手去掐奴隶的乳头，换来阴道的抽搐和一阵呻吟。

“嗯…呜…啊哈…别弄那里…”

“哪里，宝贝儿？”

丧钟把阴茎完全抽出又狠狠挺入，揪起卡尔的乳肉，把奶尖含在嘴里。

“你搞快点，士兵。我射完要换去前面。”

“瞧，超人，条子发话了。”

绿灯许久不曾做爱，韦恩精心调教的性奴隶吸得他又麻又爽，直想把脑浆子都射出来。而克拉克此时已到了临界边缘，两根肉棒把他操的浑身发热，难以招架的快感从小腹和尾椎直冲头顶，眼前到处闪着星星。雇佣兵的的龟头一下一下的撞击。哈尔·乔丹的肉棒被肠道紧紧裹住。韦恩低沉的嗓音在耳边响起： **他归你们了。**

“我…不… _不不不_ …好满…啊呀…停下…求你… _停下_ … _要出来…哈…奥啊！_ ”

克拉克在尖叫中高潮。他的阴穴喷出淫水，子宫口向外打开，被丧钟的龟头撞个正着，潮吹液还没喷完就被堵了回去，威尔逊上翘的阴茎勾住生殖腔，鸡巴噗嗤一声完全操进子宫，爽的卡尔眼珠后翻，肛门剧烈地收缩，阴茎跳动着射了自己一身。

“…操。”

卡尔在高潮的余韵里喘息。他的头垂下来，脖子被项圈勒的发红，小腹和屁股抽动，腰肢酸软无力，脚趾紧紧绷着。丧钟和绿灯侠目瞪口呆，他们让这淫荡的氪星人给迷住了。威尔逊没想到奴隶的两性器官如此完备，被小小的子宫弄得射了克拉克一肚子。哈尔·乔丹没能杠过屁眼收缩的力道，射的又多又很，鸡巴还在肠道里跳动着。

“妈的。哥谭佬可真会享受。”

绿灯侠挥挥手将克拉克身上的锁链去除，被使用过度的奴隶瘫倒在地板上。

“别偷懒，超人。”

丧钟嘴角带着残忍的笑意。

“张开嘴过来好好吸，我们还等着下一轮。”

庄园主韦恩在楼下等了很久。太阳落下又升起，他在闭路监视里看着卡尔被两人玩弄奸淫，心中是难以言喻的快意。 _就该是这样_ ，他想。 _有谁真的需要空中飞人？_

**_自以为真理在握的人们常常论到：权力导致腐败，绝对的权力导致绝对的腐败。没有强权的正义是虚幻的，战争结束后前任蝙蝠侠俨然成为首屈一指的寡头，他对克拉克的感情归根结底不过是占有欲混合着报复心。就此而言，克拉克是没有后果、不会拒绝的囚徒，反人类的罪名更像是一个万能的借口，用来抹平一切反抗、不满、非道德和负罪感。因之无论现行在韦恩宅的奴隶制多么糟糕，都不会有足够的外部力量来伸张抽象的正义——直白地说，根本不会有什么“外部力量”——毕竟存在决定认识，人们又如何反对那些他们并不知晓的恶行？_ **

****


	5. 试论宇宙之倾覆（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一切怎样终结？
> 
> 预警max：本章含大量all/超情节（主世界蝙蝠侠/超、超人水仙）

**_(_ ** **_主地球)_ **

**_《星球日报》：超人狙击核武器走私_ **

**_国防部：五角大楼实验室遭窃案并非超人类恐怖分子所为_ **

****

**_（x地球/不义宇宙）_ **

**_美联社：罗姆尼总统宣布不再寻求连任_ **

**_俄第一频道：空军将在北海和波罗的海新增两对发巡逻中队_ **

**_德新社：基民盟党魁称欧洲联合应当巩固_ **

**_法新社：总统马克龙批准国会退出北约提案_ **

**_BBC_ ** **_：若工党执政，英美特殊关系或再遭重创_ **

****

**_（30号地球/红色之子宇宙）_ **

**_《人民日报》：中央国家安全领导小组对内蒙古及黑龙江林区火情应对做出重要指示_ **

**_《消息报》：西伯利亚山火考验牢不可破的联盟_ **

**_《新德意志报》：第九批支援物资已由中欧班列运发_ **

**_第三共产国际：国际志愿军抵达符拉迪沃斯托克_ **

****

**_中苏联合参谋总部内参，绝密，禁止抄送：_ **

**_“_ ** **_北极研究基地火源追溯小组认为大火由宇宙碎屑引发。”_ **

****

****

十二月即将终结。没几天就是圣诞，整个北美大陆毫无节日气氛，笼罩在死气沉沉的萧条里。今年的拉布拉多寒流来的异常猛烈，电力供应却较战前下降三成。大都会的中央广场成了个无家可归者聚集地，警察看到奄奄一息的流浪汉也不会上去帮忙——处理尸体要容易得多。这注定是个难熬的冬季。

主地球倒是一派繁荣：克拉克·肯特和路易斯·连恩一起为节日忙碌，两人谁都没对先前的军事研究所入侵事件多加关注。

“肯定又是几个不自量的科学疯子，”路易斯对克拉克说。“他们连脸都不敢露，听到超人前来支援的风声就跑的连影儿都没有了。”

路易斯边说边比划，她身材纤瘦高挑，大衣里穿着套装，黑色的鞋子和手套，拎着公文包在前面走的飞快。克拉克手里拿着一大堆礼物和吃食，看向路易斯的眼神满是爱和宠溺。他们到了公寓楼下，连恩女士为她的傻大个拉开大门，两人走入室内，抖落一身风雪。

“…《早安乔》又叫我去上节目，可我真的受不了米卡…你在听吗小镇男孩？”

路易斯瞪着自己发呆的男友，克拉克觉得她的鼻子甚是可爱。

“抱歉路易斯，联盟事务。蝙蝠侠叫我去瞭望塔，说是有紧急情况。”

“哼，”普利策得主抱着手臂，转身背对着超人。“那个怪人。难道犯罪分子就不过节吗？”

“B只是性格沉稳，路易斯。而且我猜能正常享受假日的人都不会走上犯罪道路。”

星球日报的记者们回到他们的爱巢，克拉克把手里的东西放在桌子上，回身给德怀特·连恩将军的女儿、普利策得主路易斯一个深吻。

“应该用不了多久，不过也不必等我。爱你。”

说完他便后退一步，摘下眼镜拉开西服和衬衣露出S标志，一阵风似的从窗户里飞向太空。

“你迟到了。”

黑暗骑士穿着常规版凯夫拉制服，面具上白色的护目镜闪着寒光。

“只有一点，B。”克拉克调皮地向他眨眨眼，“其他人呢？”

“没有其他人。”蝙蝠侠不为所动。“你又和她在一起了。”

“你知道我只有路易斯一个，B。”

超人拍了拍生闷气的搭档，露出一个温和善良的笑容。

“周末军方实验室的罪犯之所以还没抓到，”蝙蝠侠劈里啪啦敲击键盘，“是因为他们通过这个逃跑了。”骑士按下按钮，一个光圈出现在超人身后。

“爆音通道？”克拉克转身打量它，背对他的最佳搭档。“你是说这些小偷来自另一个宇宙…这倒挺能说明问题… **啊！** ”

蝙蝠侠手中举着的氪石激光枪，偷袭超人将他送入通道，随后自己也跨入光圈之中。

“呃…”

超人视线一片模糊，身下的地板冰冷又凹凸不平，氪石使他四肢沉重大脑发懵，还没从突发状况里反应过来。随即阴影覆盖，黑暗骑士出现在他眼前。

“B…这是怎么回事？我们好像被人阴了。”

“不是被‘人’，”远处换来一个声音，克拉克这才发现自己正身处一个洞穴之中。“是被‘他’。”

“…是你？”

克拉克恢复一些体力，摇摇晃晃地站起来。循声望去，正是那个打着正义旗号的反叛者布鲁斯·韦恩。

“超人莅临，蓬荜生辉。”

韦恩比一年前更显沧桑，他两鬓斑白，眼睛充血，仍然穿着西装，脸上带着一丝嘲弄的笑。哥谭佬走到克拉克身前，蝙蝠侠退向一旁。

“抱歉用这种方式请你过来，但事态紧急，你的蝙蝠侠好不容易才答应帮忙。”

克拉克满腹狐疑，他从来搞不懂自己的搭档在想些什么。但超人一向乐于助人。

“这没什么。只是到底有什么事？我以为你已经终结了不义的统治。”

“说来话长。”韦恩转身示意二人跟上，“我有个东西给你看。”

**_不知道今天周几。_** 卡尔盯着角落处的一块污点。 ** _不知道大都会巨人这赛季战绩如何。_** 卡尔狠狠闭上眼睛，努力不去想他现下的处境。 ** _只要忘记昨天。_** 卡尔新发明的自我催眠术。 ** _度过今天又是新一天。_** 卡尔试图保持绝对静止。 ** _明天又是新的一天。_**

只要适时地放弃希望，生活就会好过很多。但是假如失去希望，生存就会变成痛苦的煎熬——肉体的消解并不可怕，可怕的是成为一具行尸走肉，在虚无中等待死亡。卡尔痛苦的根源与其说来自小丑或者韦恩，倒不如说来自他自己：他习惯于对事物抱有更高的期待，于是不可避免地一次次在期望落空的失落感里挣扎。世界的真相一点点剖开——历史本身就是在一幕幕的残酷与不同寻常中缓慢前进。零号化合物的效果不可谓不惊人，但它却没能如韦恩所期待的那样完全摧毁卡尔的精神——事实上他们两人的关系似乎冻结了，卡尔表面上不再对任何事情做出任何反应，内心却在拒绝一切。 ** _这些该死的人到底在幻想些什么。_** 韦恩深吸一口气。 ** _必须终结。_**

超人跟在韦恩身后穿过大半个洞穴来到一个小型建筑旁。这东西看上去像是个大型集装箱，只不过由水泥铸成。韦恩走上门前，输入密码，厚重的石板移开，超人在一片惨白的灯光中看到房间尽头的一个人影。

“…什么？”

那人低头坐在角落，浑身赤裸，面孔藏在阴影里。超人想看清对方的相貌，便不由得向前，走进建筑物内。然而只听得轰隆一声，厚重的钢铁大门在他身后关闭，屋里洒下一片红光。

“这是个陷阱！”

超人落了圈套，心里又急又怒，转身往韦恩身上冲去。可红太阳照射之下他又如何是反叛者的对手？韦恩侧身一躲，超人扑了个空，险些摔在地上。蝙蝠侠趁势接住踉踉跄跄的超人，把他搂在怀里。

“放松，克拉克。我们不会伤害你。”

超人难以置信的看向自己的同伴，对方的眼睛藏在面具之下，克拉克的心渐渐沉了下去。

“B？” 大都会英雄盯着蝙蝠侠，“这是什么糟糕的蝙蝠侠玩笑吗？”

正义联盟主席的语调依旧温和，然而其中的冷淡连韦恩都听的一清二楚。

“你不该私自联系德怀特·连恩，超人。如果蝙蝠侠让你去人马座4号行星执行任务，你最好乖乖的去，别再插手地球。”

韦恩声音低沉沙哑仿佛掺着铁粒，他弯腰捏住克拉克的下巴，却超人用力扭头甩开。哥谭人倒也不恼，只是喉咙里发出两声低低的笑，站直身体对蝙蝠侠道：“你的小猫真是精力旺盛。”说完他便向对方做了个粗鲁的手势，转身向角落里被遗忘的人走去。

超人扭动身躯着想从蝙蝠侠的手臂中挣脱，他一个发力将自己摔在墙壁上，随即滑落在地，再想尝试站起时红太阳已经完全掏空了他的体力，只好坐在地上，抱着手臂仰头对黑暗骑士怒目而视。

“你想帮助反叛者偷五角大楼的粒子对撞机。最好给我个解释，蝙蝠侠。”

年轻的韦恩摘下面具，蹲下身来平视自己的搭档，他伸手帮对方擦掉脸颊上的一点污痕，这让超人十分诧异。

“他需要这个来巩固政权，克拉克。你本来可以置身事外。”

“ _置身事外?_ ”超人的声音中充满愤怒，“ _你企图盗窃军方财产！_ ”

蝙蝠侠叹口气，他的太阳穴隐隐作痛，如何能在童子军面前为犯罪辩白？

“相信我，事情不像你想得那样。”黑暗骑士露出一个安抚性的微笑，戴着手套的手掌在超人的小腿上轻抚，意有所指所的摸上对方的膝盖。“你只需要在这里呆上一小会儿，等到问题解决就一起回家，阿福会给我们准备小甜饼和你喜欢的茶。”

蝙蝠侠忐忑地等待答复，而超人的沉默震耳欲聋。

“你在说什么。”蓝大个拿出自己最严肃的语气，“ **我们不会一起回家** ，这件事也不会不了了之。”他晃晃右腿，试图将粘在上面的蝙蝠爪甩掉，然而膝盖却被猛地抓住向外掰开，蓝色披风的骑士闯进他双腿之间，将超人笼在自己的阴影里。

“这可由不得你，克拉克。”

超人的不合作惹恼了蝙蝠侠，他不顾克拉克的反抗，把浑身虚软的氪星人狠狠按在身下，俯身强硬的与他接吻。超人被眼前的形势弄得又羞又气，张嘴想要咬对方，却被狡猾的蝙蝠抓住机会，将舌头伸进他的嘴巴里。这个吻激烈又混乱，超人被亲的缺氧，捕猎者则被咬破了嘴唇。

“蝙蝠侠！你到底在干什么… **啊！** ”

有个东西被韦恩扔到纠缠在一起的超人和蝙蝠侠脚边，发出咚的一声，惊得克拉克一颤，定睛一看发现那竟然是个活人。卡尔缩在角落拼命想远离这场闹剧，却还是被主人抓住项圈拖到主世界的氪星人面前。奴隶听到惊叫声便下意识地抬头向声源看去，只看到超人红肿的嘴唇，和蝙蝠侠按在他胸前和腰部的手。奴隶对这姿势很是熟悉，而超人看上去那么年轻。卡尔心里一阵刺痛，他低下头，将自己的后背紧贴墙壁，双腿抱在胸前。

“…是你？”

卡尔充耳不闻，只是把头埋得更深。克拉克则震惊得一时不知该说些什么：卡尔脖子上的项圈和红肿挺立的乳尖显得异常刺目。超人知道卡尔·艾尔被囚禁在红太阳监狱，也知道他后来参与了防御布莱尼亚克的战斗，但却从来没想过，一个颇具争议的战犯，一个令人畏惧的强权者，竟然变成了如今这副屈于人下、瘦弱萎靡的模样。克拉克天生善良又心软，他伸手想去触碰卡尔的肩膀，却被蝙蝠侠捉住手腕制止。

“别碰他克拉克，这婊子脏得很。”

超人难以置信地看向自己最好的朋友。事情发展到如今，克拉克过去的认知似乎是个笑话，而情势竟还在每况愈下。

“我从没想到过你会这么混蛋，蝙蝠侠。”

超人用力推了身上的人一把，他艰难的将披风从背后拽出来，轻轻披在卡尔赤裸冰冷的身子上。韦恩盯着两个氪星人，对施虐的渴望让他嘴里发酸。他瞥一眼年轻蝙蝠侠愤懑的脸，不禁觉得十分好笑。

“你可不怎么讨超人喜欢啊，小子。”

韦恩说着从裤兜里掏出一管紫色针剂，这是两位蝙蝠侠新近改良的零号化合物，专为主世界超人特制。哥谭人将药剂在捕猎者面前晃晃，资浅的骑士犹豫了一下，看看努力想远离他的超人，最终将化合物接在手中。

“这是什么？”

克拉克皱起眉头，潜意识里拉响警报。那幽幽泛光的暗紫色液体绝不是什么保健产品。缩在一旁的卡尔怯生生地抬头，他盯着那针剂，钴蓝的眼睛里写满恐惧。

“一点让你听话的小玩意儿，超人。”韦恩注意到卡尔的眼神，“你的蝙蝠侠可是为这东西忙活了很久。”

黑暗骑士倾身向前，他在克拉克耳边低语，想安抚对方焦躁的情绪。超人极力反抗，却还是被蝙蝠侠按在地上扒下裤子，露出裹在内裤里的臀部和流畅笔直的双腿。捕猎者摘掉手套，揉了揉克拉克的大腿，找准静脉，然而在他举起针管即将要扎下去时，卡尔出人意料地扑过来挡在了超人身前。

“别…”卡尔直面黑暗骑士。他伸手抱住克拉克，随即又触电般缩回手指。“求你不要…他没有做错什么。”

“这和你没关系，滚开婊子。”捕猎者抓住卡尔的头发将他抛在一边，奴隶的话激怒了捕猎者，戳到他心中的隐痛。蝙蝠侠转而捏住克拉克的下巴，盯着超人盛满怒气的眼睛，恶狠狠的说到：“你从来没关注过我。我资助了正义联盟，支付你的战损，可到头来你眼里只有那个 _将军的女儿_ 。”

“你是我 _最好的朋友，_ ”超人毫不客气地回击，“我不明白你还想要什么样的 _关注。_ ”

捕猎者阴沉的冷笑一声，撸了撸动克拉克的卷毛，仔细轻柔地抚摸超人的身体。

“你很快就要知道了， _宝贝儿_ 。”

“我不是你的 _宝贝_ ，蝙蝠侠。”

卡尔在旁边看着两人，心里着急又害怕，慌不择路地向站在一旁看戏的韦恩爬去。他跪在哥谭人面前，匍匐着亲吻对方的裤脚，嘴里呜呜地乞求：“求你饶了他…布鲁斯…主人…发发慈悲吧…”

韦恩不为所动，他饶有兴趣的低头看着宠物，心里惊讶卡尔到了此时竟然还会去关心他人，这个囚犯难道不是已经自身难保了吗？奴隶急得眼睛里满是泪水，身子都在颤抖。哀求声越来越小，渐渐地被抽噎替代。韦恩抬腿用鞋子勾了勾卡尔的卡巴让他抬头，俯身把宠物沾满泪痕的脸蛋捧在手里。奴隶不明就里，他吸着鼻子，迷茫地看着主人。韦恩沉迷在这纯洁的注视中，就好像当初的那个小镇男孩从来不曾远离。

“…主人…？”

“你在这呆了这么久，还是第一次问我要点什么，卡尔。”

捕猎者闻言难以置信地转头看向韦恩。“别逗了老头子，”他右手攥着针管，左手扣住克拉克的肩膀将他牢牢按在地上，“ _我都等这么久了！_ ”

“别着急小子，”韦恩嘴角咧开露出一个恶劣的笑，他抓起卡尔，将之拖到超人身边，顺手没收了蝙蝠侠手里的药剂。新美国最大的资本家单膝跪地，用力剥掉奴隶裹在身上的红披风，在他赤裸的肉臀上狠狠掴了一掌。“趴下卡尔，给你的氪星同胞看看你的小逼。”

 _这就是代价了。_ 卡尔心想。 _想不到韦恩还有如此仁慈的时候。_ 他乖顺的俯下身去，胸部贴地屁股翘起，双手从腰部慢慢滑下，直到捏住自己的两瓣臀肉，然后向外掰开，露出会阴处猩红的肉缝和紧缩的屁眼。 _这没什么。_ 卡尔紧闭双眼。 _我还做过更糟的。_ 卡尔安慰自己。 _等他回到自己的世界，依旧是那个纯洁的超人。_

一阵沉默。

“…拉奥。”克拉克过了一会才喃喃道。“你竟然…是 _你_ 把他弄成了这副样子吗？”零号地球的超人质问韦恩，他总是依照自己的标准衡量平行宇宙的同位体，所以卡尔怎么可能会 _天生的_ 长着一副女性生殖器官呢？

“我可没这个技术，超人。卡尔是我的 _收藏品_ 不是创造物。”

韦恩对自己制造出的戏剧性场景颇为满意，奖励似的揉了揉卡尔的头发。

“他不是个 _物件_ ，你也不该借机占他的便宜。”

事已至此，超人仍然坚持着教科书式的道德原则。浸泡在不义中的哥谭人嗤笑出声，他的耐心快要到头了。韦恩将零号化合物拿在手里，随后朝蝙蝠侠使个眼色，捕猎者心领神会，绕到卡尔身后把他从地上揪起来，摆成上身直立、双腿大张的坐姿，

“卡尔。”韦恩声音低沉、语调温柔，他总是用这副情人般的姿态来迷惑可怜的性奴隶。“你今天真的很勇敢，我的小猫咪。但是你要求我们放过超人，你就得替他接受惩罚。”他晃晃手里的针管，满意地看到两个小可爱都震惊地瞪大眼睛，“这个是给成年、健康的氪星人准备的，我不知道给你注射了会发生什么。”卡尔盯着药剂，害怕地想往后躲，然而蝙蝠侠在身后将他牢牢钳制，他又往何处退缩？“卡尔，你确定要这么做吗？”

韦恩等待着。

卡尔嘴唇颤抖。虽然日子实在没什么盼头，可他也不想因为药物过量而浑浑噩噩的在性交中死掉。 _但是超人_ —— **依旧是那个纯洁的超人。** 卡尔胸膛起伏，收缩的鼻翼显示出奴隶此刻波澜的心境，随后他轻轻点了下头。

“这可是你自己选的，卡尔。”

韦恩俯身按住卡尔的大腿，熟门熟路找到对方的静脉，将针剂推进奴隶的身体。

超人觉得自己的意识似乎游离在肉体之外，浮在半空注视这荒谬的一切。

“你给他打了什么？”

捕猎者看着身边单纯无知的小镇男孩，心里满是喜爱。他伸手捏了捏超人方正的下巴，成功收获对方不满地瞪视。

“你很快就知道了，克拉克。这玩意儿劲儿大着呐。”

韦恩随手把空掉的针管扔在一边，将卡尔拉进怀里，右手伸到会阴处揉弄他的小穴，另一只手抓在胸前，狠狠碾过肿胀挺立的乳尖。卡尔被摸的发痒，双手向后搂着韦恩的脖子同他接吻。哥谭人厚重的舌头钻进卡尔的嘴里，搅弄出啧啧水声。零号化合物药效很快，卡尔没一会儿便觉得小腹燥热，身下两个肉洞一齐流出水来。

“唔…啊…布鲁斯…好热…”

奴隶摆动腰肢把自己的小穴往主人手里送，在手指擦过穴口的时候用力地收缩，贪婪地想把手指吸进来杀一杀深处的痒。捕猎者看的眼热，便抓住卡尔的脚踝想把他拉向自己，然而韦恩却递给蝙蝠侠一个警告的眼神。

“你又发骚了，卡尔。”韦恩掐住奴隶的乳头使劲儿一拧，淫猫顿时哭叫出声。“这么想被操吗？”

“…哼啊…主人…要…大鸡巴插进来…”

奴隶的双手已经无力举起，撑在地上撅起屁股，鼓胀的胸脯迎合着韦恩的亵玩，粉色小巧的阴茎翘起，身下流了一滩骚水，一副完全发情的模样。

“不行，卡尔。”韦恩捏住阴蒂上的硬粒，满意地听到奴隶渴望的呜咽。“我们今天有客人，你怎么能把 _超人_ 冷落在一边，只顾着自己爽？”

 _该死。_ 克拉克在心里骂了一句。 _原本以为韦恩已经把我忘了，没想到竟然在这儿等着_ 。超人不忍心看卡尔受虐待的样子，可他毕竟也有七情六欲，卡尔摆动腰肢，漂亮的眼睛里含着泪水，乞求着被操的模样实在是令人血脉喷张。一旁的捕猎者却不大满意，他朝韦恩抱怨道：“老头子你搞什么？”

“瞧瞧，”韦恩正在指奸卡尔，主世界的两人能清楚看到奴隶的淫穴是怎么收缩出水的。“蝙蝠侠着急了。”年长的哥谭人享受着众人的煎熬，“但他现在不能操你，卡尔。”韦恩无视捕猎者愤怒的眼神，扭头看着一旁的超人。“他的 _克拉克_ 才行。”韦恩感到自己的手指被狠狠一夹，这浪荡的小东西。“如果超人不愿意让你高潮，那恐怕你就只能自己待在这儿了，卡尔。”说完他便松开手，奴隶失去支撑，身子一软倒在地上。

“…布…布鲁斯…?”

卡尔迟钝的大脑一时没有理解现下的形势，超人看起来对他毫无性趣，难道他真的要被留在这冰冷的囚室里？奴隶抬头看了看捕猎者，对方更是一脸嫌恶又嘲弄的表情，可怜的奴隶没有选择的余地。卡尔只好四肢着地撑起身子，爬向主世界的英雄。

克拉克看着卡尔一点点靠近自己，心里是说不出的滋味。超人理论上不该和任何带着项圈的人做爱，但似乎也不该冒险把卡尔单独扔在这儿。他看着靠在身边的性奴隶，伸手抚摸对方的脸颊。皮肤的触感柔软又温暖，超人一时间控制不住自己的保护欲。

“你不必这么做，我不会伤害你的。”

奴隶抬头看向克拉克。超人突然意识到一个恐怖的事实：此时的卡尔眼睛里已经没有清明的意志，只剩下渴望和情欲。

“…求你…操我…好想要…”

超人吃惊地张大嘴巴，轻抚卡尔的手僵在半空。奴隶却浑然不觉，他主动把自己的脸蹭上克拉克的手心，然后俯下身去，隔着内裤舔弄超人的阴茎。口水浸湿布料，阳具的形状一点点显露出来。奴隶看着粗长的肉棒，小穴里更加空虚难耐。他用牙齿咬住内布裤边缘，小心翼翼地向下拉掉，超人雄伟的鸡巴立刻跳了出来，轻轻打在奴隶的脸上。

“妈的，你这童子军到还挺实在。”韦恩笑着揶揄，他的裤裆处鼓起一片。蝙蝠侠在旁边默不作声，用披风掩盖住下体。

奴隶眨了眨眼，张开丰满绯红的双唇，伸出舌头舔弄超人阴茎顶端的小孔。湿润的嘴巴在柱身游走，细细吮过肉棒上鼓起的经络，然后灵舌一卷，把龟头吃进嘴里。超人在上方猛地吸一口气，他双拳紧握，拼命地想克制住自己，可本能就是本能，奴隶的口腔温暖紧致，没吸几下就让克拉克硬的流水。奴隶尝试着把鸡巴尽可能含住，超人龟头翘起抵在喉咙里，插的卡尔头脑发昏，阴茎液顺着食道往下流。他摆动头部送上几个深厚，满意地听到克拉克堵在嗓子里的呻吟。奴隶吐出肉棒转而去舔睾丸，发现超人双球沉甸甸的积了许多精液，这让他爱欲更盛，便直起腰来，面对克拉克分开双腿，跨坐在红蓝制服的英雄身上。

超人肘部支在地面上保持平衡，他的耳朵里嗡嗡作响，一时间失去了所有知觉，只能感到浑身的血液都冲向下身，沸腾般集中在阴茎里。克拉克看着卡尔小巧的手握住自己的阳具，龟头对准滴水的小穴，然后一点点坐下去。

“…啊…哈…好硬…进…进去了…啊…”

奴隶头颅后仰，脖子和下巴拉成一条漂亮的弧线。他浅浅的动着，龟头时不时滑出阴道，带出一串晶亮的水珠，看得在场三人心火难耐。卡尔也不好受。他的穴里空虚太久，淫肉都咬在一起，阳具插入让他又酸又痛，爽的口水直流，腰肢越发绵软无力，没动几下便受不住似的摇摇晃晃的跌落在超人身上，鸡巴一下子查到了低，子宫被顶的一阵躁动。

“啊呀！…好深…”奴隶双手按在克拉克制服胸前的S标志上，扭动屁股用力操自己。“棒…好爽…鸡巴好大…啊…用力…操我…”

克拉克一时不知道该如何动作。他抓过卡尔的胳膊环绕在脖子上，直起腰捉住奴隶的脚踝让他身体离地整个挂在超人身上，然后向后移动直到背部贴近墙面，随后腰腹用力，一下下凶狠地上顶，龟头插的奴隶子宫都变得酸软。

“啊！…是的…就这样！…啊哈…肉棒好大… **超级！** ”

“真是个母狗。”捕猎者咬牙切齿。他被卡尔浪得受不了，一把扯开披风，解开制服上的暗扣，抓住奴隶的头发把粗大狰狞的阳具塞进淫叫不止嘴巴。

“啊…呜…嗯呜…”

奴隶紧紧吸住嘴里的肉棒，吞咽和被奸淫的水声不堪入耳。蝙蝠侠操起奴隶的嘴来毫不留情，抽插的又深又狠，弄得卡尔无法保持平衡，身子不住后仰，随即撞上一个坚实的胸膛，屁股被从后面掰开。韦恩当然不能错过这场狂欢，他残忍又狡猾，趁着超人阴茎抽出的间隙掐住奴隶的腰，用力一顶捅开水滑松软的肛门。

“操你的卡尔，屁眼湿成这样，你就这么喜欢被干？”

奴隶嘴里呜呜的被插的说不出话，脑子里仿佛塞满泥浆。他什么也思考不了，什么也不能感知，只能在轮番的奸辱里被快感和欲望扯的支离破碎。超人稍一抬头便能看到奴隶嘴巴被粗大的阳具撑开的样子，卡尔双眼闭着眉头紧锁，艰难地发出小猫般的哭声。 _他一定很痛苦，_ 克拉克心想， _可为什么他的穴里咬的这么紧？_

捕猎者被吸得有些难受。奴隶现在顾不上什么口交技巧，只是一味地把肉棒往里吞，恨不能吃进肚子里才好。口腔里各种液体混在一起，潮湿高热让人窒息，蝙蝠侠不得不的伸手用力捏住卡尔的腮帮强迫他张嘴，好把阴茎抽出来做片刻喘息。

“唔…啊…嗯…还…还要…”奴隶不舍得嘴里的玩具被拿走，水汪汪的眼睛哀求地看向黑暗骑士，“…要更多…想吸主人的鸡巴…求你…给我…嗯…”

奴隶淫荡下贱的姿态再次冲击了超人。现在他终于明白为什么卡尔对那管药剂如此恐惧，内疚和自我怀疑让他胸口发胀，各种各样的情绪充斥脑海，下身动作的幅度不自觉地加大，然后龟头一顶，插进了奴隶的子宫。

“啊啊嗯…哈…好棒…太棒了…好深…啊哈…太深了…”

“恭喜你，超人。”韦恩手掌捂住奴隶的小腹用力一按，卡尔便哭着喷出一大股潮吹液，弄脏了大都会英雄胸前的标志。“他现在被你操透了。”

超人说不出话。奴隶面色潮红，呻吟声又尖又细，一副快要被干昏死过去的模样。潮吹过后的骚穴松软饱胀，里面溢满了淫水，随着每次抽插往外挤，噗嗤噗嗤的捣弄声响成一片。这处于下位的姿势对克拉克而言颇费体力，他后背在墙壁上摩擦的发热，汗水浸透制服，还有几滴顺着额前的卷毛滴在鼻梁，又沿着下巴流到脖子上。超人鼓着脸颊做爱的表情性感可爱，看得蝙蝠侠心里发痒。他阴茎抽动，于是便拉过卡尔的头，再次把阳具插进奴隶的嘴巴，心里盼望着有朝一日也能这么对待超人。

“嗯…啊哈…唔…呜…”

奴隶嘴里吃着鸡巴，屁股里被插的又热又满，潮吹过后的子宫缓慢的舒张蠕动，浑身仿佛泡在温热的海水中，随着波浪起伏。卡尔四肢发软，韦恩不得不从背后抓住他的双臂才勉强不让奴隶倒下去，他看准了奴隶高潮过后浑身无力，原本温和低速的抽插变得又快又猛，残忍地操干卡尔的肛穴。

“嗯！…唔…呜呜…”

奴隶想叫韦恩慢一点，想说他虚弱的身体承受不了这样凶狠的插干，可捕猎者的鸡巴紧紧塞在嘴里，可怜的卡尔什么也说不出，只能被操的呜咽，眼里全是泪水。过量的快感聚集在屁股里，前列腺被摩擦的又痛又爽，奴隶被奸的性起，摆着腰迎合身后的主人。韦恩松开一只手，伸向前去拧了一把奴隶的胸尖，卡尔顿时眼前一片花白，粉色的小阴茎射出一股白浊，沾满自己的腹部。

“爽吗卡尔？”韦恩炙热的呼吸喷在奴隶耳边，烫的他几乎融化。“想不想要精液射进去？”

“哼，”捕猎者按住卡尔的头大幅动作，“果然是天生的荡妇。”食道口被肉块反复插弄的感觉让奴隶反胃，他的喉头抽动挤压，想把肉棒呕出去，可这反而让蝙蝠侠爽的抽气，阴茎跳动着射了卡尔一嘴。

“唔…啊…哦…”

“咽下去婊子，别弄脏了地板。”捕猎者扶着阴茎在奴隶脸上蹭了蹭，擦掉混合的体液后重新塞回制服，蹲下来盯着超人。

“克拉克，”蝙蝠侠轻轻刮了下超人的鼻子，然后把手搭在脖子上感受对方跳动的脉搏。“还生气吗？”

超人简直不敢相信他曾经的最佳拍档会如此愚蠢。难道这场被逼迫的性交会让他忘记捕猎者的背信弃义、背后下套？更何况黑暗骑士还一度想把零号化合物打进克拉克体内。愤怒让超人小腹紧绷，他抬高屁股向上顶起，来回几个深入的冲刺后把浓重的精液射进奴隶的子宫。他射的又多又狠，种子一波又一波，直到卡尔的小腹肉眼可见地微微隆起。

“啊…好胀…肚子好热…嗯…哈…”

奴隶终于支撑不住，向后倒在韦恩怀里。超人抓着卡尔的脚踝，小心翼翼地抽出阴茎，精液失去堵塞物便一股脑往下流，淫穴被操的合不拢，阴唇肿胀外翻，还在一抽一抽的收缩。

“我们这事儿没完，蝙蝠侠。”超人气愤的想要站起，可做爱消耗了他本就异常宝贵的体力，只好扶着墙站立，摇摇晃晃去捡自己的裤子。

“爸爸妈妈又开始吵架了，卡尔。”韦恩抱着奴隶让他趴在地上，居高临下地钻弄屁眼。奴隶刚刚射完正处在不应期，前列腺被摩擦的爽快此刻成了煎熬，让他腰酸的哭出来。

“不…啊哈…好难受…布鲁斯…帮帮我…主人…呜…好硬…唔啊…”

奴隶眼睛发涩。他今天失去太多水分，捕猎者腥膻的精液还堵在喉咙里，太阳穴突突地跳动，眼前大片大片的黑斑。韦恩察觉到奴隶的虚弱，可怜的卡尔即使在药物催动之下也气若游丝，哥谭人虽然残暴，却也不想奴隶真的被玩坏破损。

“好吧卡尔。我可不想那两个小丑打起来。”恶魔哪有良心发现的时候呢？“这次就放过你，小东西。”

屁眼里阳具狠狠捣弄，随后被精液灌满。奴隶的脸上沾满脏污，肛门和阴穴松松张着，白色的液体从两个肉洞里流出，浑身都是被凌虐过的痕迹。卡尔伏在地上喘息，像条脱水的鱼。韦恩抖抖阴茎把它塞回裤子，然后朝嘴炮不断的主世界二人组走去。

“你 _也_ 操他了！”捕猎者把超人按在墙壁上。“别说你不想要！”

“我根本就 _不想_ 到这个 **鬼地方** 来！”克拉克毫不示弱，“是 _你_ 背叛了我！ **你和那个韦恩** ！你们不该——”

头顶轰隆一声巨响，震得蝙蝠洞都在颤抖。这声音从遥远的高出传来，仿佛天空开裂。

“这 _他妈_ 是怎么了？”蝙蝠侠一时忘了对超人的嵌固，被克拉克找准机会掀翻在地。

“你这个 **混蛋** ！ _你怎么敢_ 那样对待一个被囚禁的可怜人？！”

又是一阵巨响。紧跟着是剧烈的晃动，沙土和碎石不断落下，大地都在颤抖。红太阳设备经受不住这样的撕扯，闪了几下便彻底坏掉。

突如其来状况打断了囚室里的争执，一块巨石落下砸塌天花板，超人险些被压在下面。蝙蝠侠眼疾手快抱着克拉克一个翻滚躲开坠落物，却发现出口不幸被废墟掩埋。

“小子！”韦恩粗暴的拉起倒在地上无知无觉的奴隶，“ **快把墙壁炸开！** ”

捕猎者闻言便从腰带里掏出三枚蝙蝠标用力一掷，随着一声爆炸墙上裂出一道缝隙，蝙蝠侠想也不想便拉着超人钻了出去。韦恩将卡尔扛在肩头，紧跟着钻出即将倒塌的囚室。

“ **该死的！** ”

四人眼瞅着红太阳房在面前崩塌，还没来得及庆幸劫后余生，又一波震荡袭来。

“ **蝙蝠洞要塌了** ！”韦恩朝两人大喊，“ _沿着那边的石梯上去有个出口_ ！”说着他便往洞穴北部跑去，捕猎者紧随其后，超人担忧地看了一眼被韦恩背在身上的卡尔，也跟着向前跑去。然而事情总是如此地出人意料：众人刚刚冲上石梯，便觉得眼前一阵刺目的白光，洞穴出口轰然裂开，从高处飘下几条人影。两拨人马面面相觑一时无言，轰隆轰隆的震动声突然小了下去，只听其中一人说到：

“ **Какого** **черта** **тут** **происходит** **?** ”*

注：

*意为“这他妈是怎么回事？”咱也不懂俄语，百度直接翻的。

****


	6. 试论宇宙之倾覆（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “人民的力量”

**“这他妈是怎么回事？”**

安德烈·亚历山大罗维奇·彼得洛夫和他的中国战友刘启强接到中苏联合参谋部的任务后便即刻启程，跨越数个地球想要找出宇宙碎屑不断飘落的根源。北极研究中心的专家们一直担心打破宇宙屏障会扰乱历史进程，他们迟迟不愿推进星际探索项目，但是这场突如其来、无休无止的大火将这种鸵鸟行为彻底终结。

九月大兴安岭林区森林走火，不过既然找不到人为失误的迹象，护林消防队便只当是秋季自燃。十月份火势依旧，不蔓延却也无法彻底扑灭。“可真他妈邪门儿，”护林员王磊和他的队友们抱怨。“昨天看着火苗子下去了，干粉也压实了，可第二天一准儿又着起来。”十一月情势急转直下，刘启强忘不了那时的场面：黑龙江全省迎来入冬的第一次强降雪，可这雪花不但没能缓解消防压力，底下的山火反而越烧越旺，熊熊烈火照耀天空，和飘落的晶莹白雪迎头相撞。过火面积几乎一夜之间就扩展到内蒙和苏联东部，一场社会主义的火情阻击战打响了。三周的抢险研究，北极实验室通宵达旦，安德烈眼睁睁看着一批又一批的年轻红军赶赴前线，他们穿着崭新的制服，心里怀着无限的激情，而这场大火却在残酷地收割着生命。“誓要于年内结束战役，”刁总书记的承诺就是底线。 **绝不能让这该死的火灾毁了建国一百周年的庆祝，** 刘启强愤愤地想。他是解放军出身的绿灯侠，祖国比扇区重要。亚历山大罗维奇·彼得洛夫年幼时母星陨毁，他的生父在生死关头向礼炮十七号空间站申请星际难民保护，尚在襁褓之中的安德烈从此便生长在乌克兰集体农庄，直到十三岁时不小心一拳打坏农庄新购买的核动力联合收割机，他才发现自己竟然是个外星人。朱可夫合成兵种指挥学校毕业后，安德烈被分配到太空作战部队，2045年参与大熊座SY3574螺旋星系的维和行动，因为作战英勇获得一枚红星勋章。安刘二人早前在华约青年军官运动会上打过照面，后来星际作战的共同经历让他们两个成为了亲密地战友。找准火源后北极实验室开发出一个多维宇宙跳跃装置，但新的问题接踵而来。

“数据一切正常，技术上完全没有问题。”北极实验室科学第一书记向启强和安德烈展示巨大的传送器。“但是我们没有做人体试验的人手。”

两位年轻人对视一眼，刘启强开口道：“咋的叫没有人手？监狱里有的是死刑犯，部队也不缺志愿兵。”

“不是那样的，绿灯。”书记叹口气，摘下眼镜揉了揉充血的双眼。“这是个量子通道，不会切割宇宙造成混乱。但是能量过于不稳定，普通人进去马上就会从粒子层面被分解。”

书记的目光在刘启强和安德烈之间逡巡，“恐怕这次终结宇宙碎屑的任务 **只能** 由你们两个来完成了。”

亚历山大罗维奇·彼得洛夫闻言点了点头。刘启强则愣了一下，随即扭了扭肩膀，右拳一握穿上能量制服：“那就开始传送吧， _同志！_ ”

_所以这是什么操蛋情况？_ 刘启强听到安德烈出声抱怨，自己心里也是一肚子疑惑。北极研究中心的新装备何止威力巨大，量子跳跃产生的波动几乎比得上一场小型地震，两位士兵担忧地看着陌生的海港，生怕震动引发海啸。好不容易形势渐渐稳定，安德烈便掏出粒子感应器，和刘启强向多维宇宙物质集中的中心飞去。二人循着感应器指示飞进韦恩宅，却发现目标物似乎埋藏在地下。红军和解放军为如何进入下层空间争论了一番，还没理出个头绪却只听到轰隆一声，地板裂出个大缝。

“得，那就顺其自然？”

安德烈歪歪头表示同意，于是两人便一前一后飞入裂缝之中。安德烈目力过人，他对着洞穴略略一扫，发现这竟然是个小型基地。铅粉和氪元素无处不在，这让年轻红军心里警铃大作，惊讶和疑问脱口而出。随即他和刘启强就发现了踉踉跄跄冲过来的四个人，在这充满反氪星人装置的洞穴里，气氛顿时变得十分紧张。

“这是个陷阱，同志。”安德烈用俄语小声说道。刘启强虽然无法透视，但灯戒告诉他这个地方有不止一种星际违禁品。“咱们碰到硬骨头了，老安。”

韦恩看的真切，面前的这两人绝不是本地球的居民。他们都是黑发、体型相似、身高相仿，左边的那位穿着军靴，翻领的制式大衣在腰部收紧，更显得肩膀宽阔、身姿挺拔。他领子上别着一枚五星勋章，哥谭人心里清楚这世界上没有任何一支军队的勋章长成那副模样。而右边的那位——主世界的黑暗骑士直接愣住——手上带着灯戒，身上是能量制服，可他显然不是 _这个地球_ 的绿灯侠。这位绿灯脸上没有遮挡，面貌一览无余：脸型偏长下巴方正，头发理得很短，薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条直线。超人的披风落在坍塌的红太阳室里，此刻能力尚未恢复，制服皱皱巴巴，克拉克心里烦躁，被一波又一波的突发事件搞得头痛不已。他看了看还在昏迷中的卡尔，心里不禁担忧他们的噩运是否还要继续。

“先生们，这里是私人领域。”韦恩率先打破沉默。他对一切超出控制之外的事物深恶痛绝，而面前的两人简直就是意外的化身。

刘启强瞳孔上覆盖着一层能量膜，显得神情颇为冷酷。宇宙翻译器机械的电子声在他脑中回响，而解放军的注意力集中卡尔的项圈上。

“犯罪可不分私有公有。”说话间启强举起右拳，绿灯能量幻化出一顶重锤，先砸断石梯绝了韦恩一行人返回蝙蝠洞的后路，随后又变出个挖掘机，三下五除二用碎石和废墟掩盖住氪元素最为集中的区域，这让超人对他好感大增。

“我可是个合法商人，绿灯侠也能管得了和平国家的普通民众？”

“ _合法商人_ 可不会持有《太空公共空间运输条约》规定的B类违禁物。”

“别跟资本家废话了。”

亚历山大罗维奇·彼得洛夫飘到韦恩身前，居高临下地看着哥谭人。他长臂一伸，将卡尔扛到自己身上，然后旋风般移到蝙蝠侠身边，一把将蝙蝠腰带扯下来，力道之大让黑暗骑士险些摔倒在地。

“我们速战速决。”说完安德烈便向外飞去，刘启强灯戒闪出一片绿光，变出一个巨大的保险箱，将剩下的三人牢牢锁在其中。

华约的两位战士在韦恩宅空旷的大厅里盘旋一圈，觉得这不是个审讯战俘的好地方。

“咱们得向上走。”启强抬头看了看天花板的裂缝，“先占领制高点。”

“同意。”自从和韦恩一行人打了照面，安德烈情绪就异常低落。卡尔的遭遇让同为氪星人的他非常不适，心里既同情又生气，一股说不出的滋味。“楼上有盥洗室，我们得照顾下人质。”

刘启强和安德烈做了多年战友，深知苏联人少言寡语、爱藏心事，而他本人则是个直性子—— _或许这就是为什么我们能成为朋友。_ 解放军打量着自己的同志，咧嘴揶揄道：“他可不是‘人质’，不过你说的对。”说完启强便飞到电梯旁，手臂一甩将保险箱粗暴的扔进电梯。

“ _嘿注意着点儿！_ ”蝙蝠侠憋了一肚子火气，“ _你可赔不起这个！_ ”

“我就没打算赔。”

绿灯咚的一声冲破屏障，拖着保险箱直接飞进电梯井，然后在天花板下方半米处停下，随后到来的安德烈一拳将墙壁打穿。

“你这地方可挺不小。”

启强拖着箱子飞进顶楼的房间，这恰好正是韦恩招待过丧钟和哈尔·乔丹的地方。玻璃笼子已经被清理出去，现在这里装配有许多试验设备，墙壁上围着防辐射材质的板子。韦恩原本打算将粒子对撞机安置在此。启强随手将保险箱里的三人捆起来扔在地面，安德烈把卡尔安置好，随后找来几块钢板，准备用热视线给三名囚犯焊在墙壁上。

“等等。”苏联人已经解决了眼神阴郁的韦恩和咒骂不断的蝙蝠侠，现在正扭着超人的手臂将他推向一边。“我跟他们不是一伙的。”

“别白费力气了。”口头交流从来难不倒超级大脑，但无论安德烈说哪门语言都带着明显地乌克兰口音。“人都会堕落，氪星人也不例外。”

“嘿，如果我是他们的人，那我怎么会被限制能力？”

“因为这是个圈套。”启强毫不买账，他对穿着鲜艳制服的人好感全无。“我早就发现了，那个地下洞穴就是个反氪星人的大本营。”

“那确实是个圈套，我也是受害者。”克拉克仍不放弃，他打心里觉得这二人并不是敌人。“不小心被人偷袭落入爆音通道，然后就被传送到这里。”

苏联人和解放军对视一眼，启强轻轻歪了歪脖子，安德烈便停下手中的动作，紧紧抓住超人让他接受灯戒的扫描。

“演杂技的没说谎，他身上有宇宙碎屑。”绿灯漂浮在半空，“但这不能说明什么，保险起见你还是去墙上呆着。”

克拉克听罢不禁颇有些不满，但还没等他再争辩些什么，许久不曾开口地韦恩突然说道：“行了超人，你可讨好不了 **共匪** 。”

人民的战士们齐齐看向他，空气一时间仿佛结了冰。

启强深吸一口气，他降落在地板上走到韦恩面前，抬手给了哥谭人一拳。解放军动作干净利落，打的对方吐出一口鲜血，半边脸顿时肿起来。

“我今天就让你丫知道，怎么叫 **社会主义的铁拳！** ”说着启强便又举起手臂，正准备让韦恩两边儿脸对称时，安德烈过来拉住了他。

“好了同志，思想教育是政委的活，咱们还有任务要做。”

绿灯挣开苏联人握住手腕的手，一言不发转身走到沙发旁，看着卡尔和蝙蝠腰带。

“行吧安德烈。你带这个‘人质’去清理一下，我来解决这个多维传输装置。”

亚历山大罗维奇·彼得洛夫拍拍战友的肩膀，暗自决定等下次在抓到敌军一定放纵启强揍个痛快。他抱起卡尔，从电梯井飞下三楼的浴室。

扇区2174的绿灯侠用能量包裹住腰带，发现这东西虽小但却机关重重，每一个暗格都有一个生物识别装置，强行用外力打开还会引发自毁系统。“玩儿的还挺花。”启强略一思考，便计上心来。

“你打不开那个的。”蝙蝠侠声音沙哑。他今天简直倒霉透了——不但没操成超人，还遇到两个难缠的共产党。“不过你要放了我，没准儿我会合——”他话还没说脸完上就挨了一下子。

“你省省吧，现在我要揍你可没人拦着。”启强收回能量变出的拳击手套，然后让绿灯光芒像流水一样顺着腰带的每一丝缝隙钻进暗格，能量越聚越多挤压着空间，直到最后砰的一声从内部裂开，里面的东西散落一地。

被迫充当观众的三人个个目瞪口呆。

解放军瞅着地上的一堆东西：十几个飞镖、抓钩、电磁脉冲枪、烟雾弹和麻醉剂，还有一小块氪石发着荧荧绿光。

“这可不是好孩子的玩具。”启强裹住那块氪石将它挤压成碎末，接着用能量火焰一烧，瞬间只剩下灰土。随后绿灯变出小镊子，从废物堆捏起一个长方体的传送器。

“瞧瞧这个，”大兵悬浮在半空，把镊子送到蝙蝠侠眼前。“低等又劣质的转送器，你们难道不知道切割宇宙的后果吗？”

“ _哦是吗！_ ”黑暗骑士怒气冲冲地喊道，“ _那你和你的小那男朋友又是怎么到这个地球来的呢！_ ”

“量子跳跃，比你们这些只知道破坏宇宙生态的野蛮人高到不知哪里去了。”小镊子闪了闪，变成一把钳子，钳碎传送装置。

“ **你这个混蛋。** ”蝙蝠侠咬牙切齿。“ _这下我们要怎么回到自己的地球！？_ ”

“拉倒吧，有没有命回还两说呢。”启强歪歪头，扯出一个恶劣的笑。他的绿灯能量现在变成一只手，正抓住黑暗骑士的脖子。“听好了蝙蝠崽子，你最好交代清楚，除了地下洞穴和你的腰带里， _哪儿还藏着这种传送装置？_ ”

安德烈降落在韦恩庄园的西翼，他不知道正是在这个卧室，卡尔度过了囚徒生涯的大部分时光。苏联人踹开门走进盥洗室，把伤痕累累的奴隶放进嵌在地上的巨大浴池里，捏碎卡尔脖子上的项圈扔在一边，然后摘下手套调试水温，在等待水池蓄满的间隙里沉思。

战友和人民群众都觉得亚历山大罗维奇·彼得洛夫少校是个钢铁之躯的硬汉，可只有他自己知道，那个十三岁的夏日夜晚是如何度过的。坏掉的联合收割机、生产队上的流言和异样的眼神都像钉子一样扎进安德烈年幼的心里。他变得越发沉默寡言，疏远了儿时的同伴。 _如果可以选择，_ 安德烈想到， _我一定不要什么超级能力，只希望自己永远是个无忧无虑的孩子，是父亲的骄傲。_ 少校揉了揉眼睛，猛地发现水已经满的几乎要溢出来。

奴隶的脑子被零号化合物搅得一团糟。他梦到自己穿着氪星礼服，在一个又一个星系里流浪。卡尔看到浮在太空中的堪萨斯和火星上的坎多城，莱克斯·卢瑟大厦的楼顶上伫立着星球日报的标志。 _也许下个地方我就能找到路易斯了。_ 这个念头如此强烈，驱使着卡尔不知疲惫地飞啊飞，离家越来越远。

苏联人拿着海绵一点点清洗卡尔身上的污迹。他第一眼看到昏迷的奴隶时就透视了对方。安德烈不知道哪个更令他惊讶——是这个氪星人的子宫还是子宫里的液体。少校轻轻按着卡尔的小腹，看到有乳白色的东西从下体里流出，但更多地则留在生殖腔和肠道里。 _独在异乡为异客就已经够痛苦了_ ，安德烈悲伤的想。 _可怜他还要受这种折磨。_ 生产队的指导员对他很好，老彼得洛夫又是连队上经验丰富的机械师，那些关于外星怪物的流言渐渐沉寂，小安德烈的生活除了枯燥并无其它。参军后异于常人的身体机能让他在部队顺风顺水，氪星人知道这是他能拥有的最好的生活。服役、生产、奉献，当无差别的劳动让抽象的人的价值得到最大程度的体现，出身于宇宙的哪个角落变得无足轻重。 _可怜他生活在这个糟糕的社会。_ 安德烈把手指插进卡尔的阴道，一边挤压小腹一边抽插，让水流带出精液。 _资本家一定只把他当成个玩意儿，而不是独立的个体。_ 来回几次之后奴隶的阴道里便被堵的满满当当，卡尔神志不清地扭着腰，发出低低地呻吟。

“我并不想让您难受，”安德烈不知在说给谁听，“只是您不该是这个样子，像个什么容器而不是人。”

红军战士继续手上的动作，他皱着眉头，在这项活动中体会不到丝毫快感。苏联人发现奴隶的子宫虽小但形状特殊，有些射进去的精液怎么也弄不出来。他仔细打量着卡尔，发现对方没有任何要清醒的迹象。

“希望您能理解，这是必要的手段。”

安德烈擦了擦手上的秽物，把浴缸里塞子拔出，让污水流走。然后他打开龙头，把卡尔的身体调转方向，让奴隶的下体对着流水处，四指并拢插进卡尔松软张开的阴道。他打开透视，调整插入的方向，手指微微弯曲避免指甲划伤卡奴隶脆弱额肉体。四根手指完全没入后苏联人稍稍转动手掌，拇指撑开穴口，小幅度抽插几下之后把五个指头都塞了进去。

肉体被过度打开的感觉无疑牵动了卡尔的精神，他在梦里遇到一只宇宙章鱼，怪物长满吸盘的触手把他四肢分开、牢牢缠住，一条粗大灵活的蠕动物对准他的下体，然后钻了进去。

“不…不要…出去…啊…”

奴隶陷在梦里，不住的哀求呻吟，身子挣扎着扭动。安德烈心里又着急又担心，额前满是汗水，只好用空出来的手紧紧按住卡尔。

“放松，同志， _放松_ 。”苏联人的中指已经触摸到子宫口，“ _就快要好了。_ ”

怪物的触手钻进了子宫，吸盘贴着内壁蠕动。卡尔被残忍的快感逼得发疯，他又喊又叫，口水从嘴角流出。安德烈把两个指头塞进生殖腔，将子宫口微微撑开，让温热的水流进去冲刷精液。他的手腕几乎都捅进奴隶的阴穴，没等抽插几下卡尔的小腹就吹气球似的鼓了起来。

“啊…太多了…放过我…唔嗯…”

奴隶呻吟的越来越响，少校觉得时机已到，便慢慢的拔出手掌，然后覆在卡尔的小腹上往下一按，子宫里的水带着精液喷射而出，随即融化在浴缸里。

梦里的怪物紧紧缠绕着他，几乎把卡尔的五脏六腑都给挤了出来。有那么一瞬间，迷失的氪星人完全失去了对身体的控制，只能感觉到一波波的暖流从下体涌出。安德烈惊讶的看着卡尔阴茎里射出的淡黄色液体，心想自己是不是太过粗暴，才会把这可怜的东西弄得失禁。

“我很抱歉，我确实是。”

苏联人再次放掉脏水，然后帮奴隶翻过身，露出红肿的肛门。

“请您再忍耐一下，后面还没清洗呢。”

“ _你他妈批话真多。_ ”

刘启强了活了二三十年，耐心从来和他素昧平生。蝙蝠侠被他揍得脸肿的像个猪头，韦恩的门牙也少了一颗，可他还是没搞清楚这两人在合计些什么。

“我就问你们， _到底还有没有别的爆音通道控制器？_ ”

“找什么急，条子？”蝙蝠侠吐出一口血水，“反正我也回不去了，不如就这么耗着。”

妈的， _妈的_ ， **妈的。** 解放军在心里疯狂咒骂， _下次出任务无论如何也得带个克格勃审讯专家。_

超人看着眼前胶着的形势，心里很是焦急。他怕超人失踪引起恐慌，更怕有恶棍趁自己不在加害路易斯。可到底什么才能解决眼前的问题？没人能从蝙蝠侠嘴里套出话来，显然共产主义的绿灯侠也不行。 _想想你能说点儿什么克拉克，_ 超人急得鼻尖儿都冒出汗珠。 _你得自己打破困境。_

“既然你愿意耗着，”启强变出十根又细又长的针，扯掉蝙蝠的手套让小针危险地对着指甲缝，“ _那就看看你能耗多久。_ ”

“等等！”超人突然想到了什么。“我有个线索。”

“你一个演杂技的能有什么线索？”第一根针已经扎进了指甲缝，蝙蝠侠受不了这钻心的疼痛，惨叫声在韦恩宅回荡。

“ **他们曾经派人去我的地球偷粒子对撞机！** ”

绿灯侠停下动作，飘到超人面前，居高临下的看着他。

“那些小偷现在在哪？”

“我不知道，偷窃没有成功，是我阻止了那次破坏行动。早告诉你我也是受害者。”

“哼，”原本打算将沉默是金贯彻到底的韦恩突然开口道，“ _超人也有撒谎的一天。_ ”他话刚说完，就觉得眼前一黑，绿灯侠的拳头正中他的鼻梁。

“我没有撒谎。”克拉克倒也不恼，只是直视面前的解放军。“在洞穴的时候蝙蝠侠对我说‘你只需要在这里呆上一会’。”

刘启强思考着。

“我相信你。”他用能量切开束缚住超人的钢板，“暂时的。”

“我知道，”超人冲绿灯歪头一笑，“不过我现在没有能力，怎么也打不过你—— **拉奥!** ”

解放军被他吓了一跳：“你喊什么？！”

“抱歉，但是他——”

超人指了指启强身后，绿灯侠顿时警觉起来。他暗暗发力，转身的瞬间能量幻化出的飞剑蓄势待发——然而只是安德烈，抱着仍然昏迷不醒的卡尔。奴隶不再赤裸，身上裹着少校的外套，而亚历山大罗维奇·彼得洛夫露出了那套引人注目的制服：紧身的黑色上衣，红色高领，腰部收紧配上一条腰带，双脚蹬着军靴，胸前一枚闪闪的五星勋章，与领子同色的披风在身后涌动。而让超人惊呼出声的则是他胸前的标志——盾牌中央交叉的镰刀和斧头——这就是苏联的英雄。

“你逗我呢吧，”解放军飞到苏联人身边，笑得眼睛都弯起来。他抱起手臂、挑着眉毛打趣对方：“在大衣底下穿这个？”

安德烈无奈地看着他，伸手搭在绿灯肩膀上，“你明知道我在 _任何_ 衣服下都穿这个。”然后他目光一瞟，对克拉克皱起眉头：“你怎么把杂技演员放了？”

“他啊，”启强耸耸肩膀，“准备帮助我们寻找剩下的传送器，我暂时决定相信他。”

红军转头看着解放军，“我相信你的判断，同志。”随后他走到超人身前，对他伸出带着黑色手套的手：“您好，我是亚历山大罗维奇·彼得洛夫少校。”

克拉克握住安德烈的手：“请叫我超人。”

身为党员的绿灯侠对这个称呼颇有些不屑： _哪有谁比别人更优越更超级呢？_

“那么超人，”苏联人倒是从善如流，“我们要到哪里去找这些小偷?”

“我知道他们为两个蝙蝠侠工作，但抱歉不知道盗窃者具体是谁。”

启强闻言皱起眉头，安德烈也面色不悦。克拉克发觉形势变化，于是补充道：“不过我想他应该知道。”超人指着沙发上的卡尔，“他一直呆在宅子里，就算没有直接参与，也会了解些内情。”

“那我们就有麻烦了。”安德烈心里沉甸甸的，他总觉得卡尔身上发生的事情黑暗又神秘。“这个氪星人一直在昏迷，他不是没有感觉，但似乎有什么不让他醒过来。”

“是B类违禁药物和氪石粉。”绿灯侠神情一样凝重。“如果知道到底服用了什么，我就可以通过生物重组把毒素过滤出来，然后唤醒他。”

“不是服用，”克拉克对社会主义二人组说，“是被注射。我不知道针管里有什么，但那东西是紫色的。”

“启强，”安德烈突然想到什么，“我们不能通过洞穴的痕迹筛查直接找出成分吗？”

“做不到。B类毒品的最大的特征就是易挥发和成瘾性，一旦离开容器就很难追踪到。”他摸了摸自己的下巴，“紫色…我想到了几种…他注射完之后有什么症状？”

“他…”超人觉得有些难以启齿，这不是矫情的时候。“他变得性冲动，而且…”克拉克想起卡尔无神的双眼，“…似乎不再由自主意识。但是他可以说话，不过行动有些迟缓。”

“行动迟缓也许是由于氪石粉末导致的内脏受损。”安德烈自己就曾经因为氪石中毒而器官衰竭过。

“不。”超人不同意。“我们都知道被氪的滋味，但他行动不是无力，而是…”

“而是反应慢，”解放军替他说完。“是对外界刺激的应激程度降低，除了你刚刚提到的性冲动。”启强在空中盘旋几下，安德烈知道这是他思考时的习惯。“这是种复合型毒品。先削弱五感，然后刺激大脑的特殊区域分泌激素引起性欲。紫色…药剂…”

“是黑色救赎。”少校在一个独裁星球碰到过，臭名昭著的暴君用这种生化武器控制他的臣民。

“同意。”绿灯落在两人身边，“但还要找出其他的混合物。”

“ **真棒。** ”韦恩粗粝沙哑的声音突然在角落响起，马上吸引了三人的注意力。“ **共产党确实高杆。** ”

解放军怒气滔天，他旋风一样冲到哥谭人面前，掐着他的脖子，声音低沉仿佛从喉咙里挤出来：“ **你这个逼人。** _你说我为什么不先杀了你？_ ”

“ _因为你高尚的道德不允许_ ，我是个毫无反抗之力的俘虏， **你不会杀了我。** ”韦恩欣赏一会儿启强因为狂怒而扭曲的表情，慢悠悠开口：“而且我可以帮你治疗那个 **婊子** 。”

不出所料，身陷囹圄的大资本家又挨了一巴掌。

超人及时赶到才让韦恩免于惨死：“别把他打死了，绿灯。”克拉克不满地看着哥谭人，“ _不要那样叫他_ 。你到底能帮我们什么？”

韦恩眼前满是金星，只觉得头脑发昏天旋地转，过了好一会才找回自己的声音。

“这房子里到处都是监控，我有每一天每一个角落的录像。”他朝解放军阴险地一笑，“我不会直接告诉你都用了什么药剂，你得自己琢磨出来。”

启强强迫自己冷静

“好。录像在哪？”

“北面的那堵墙有个暗门，所有的监控录像都在那。”

绿灯侠转身走向北侧，他一眼都不愿意多看这无耻的资本家。

“找到了。”灯戒搜寻出暗门的位置，解放军变出切割机，为同伴造出一个入口。“这里头可真黑。”然而还没等三人走进屋内，便看到黑暗深处突然出现一双红色的眼睛。

“ **有埋伏！** ”

启强高喊一声在自己和克拉克身前架起能量屏障，几乎立刻，子弹便雨点般打来，霰弹枪发出的火药越过能量墙，绿灯侠随即拉起超人向后一跃飞在半空，堪堪躲过袭击。这时只见两道强烈的红光从安德烈眼中射出，几下切割之后将屋内的武器斩落在地。

“好险。”解放军带着超人降落在苏联人身旁，“我就知道他又在阴我们——”

“等等。”安德烈拦住想要回去寻仇的战友，“他没撒谎，这里确实有很多监视器。”

“是啊。”克拉克抱怨到：“他就是恰巧忘了告诉我们这里还有一个杀戮机器人。”超人狠狠踩了一脚地上的机械残骸，那正是人型化的兄弟之眼。

启强点亮灯戒，当他看清室内的状况，不由得吃了一惊。

“这地方…是天眼监控中心？”屋子里的监控设备密密麻麻叠了一层又一层，一直堆到天花板上。

“我知道从什么日期开始。”超人走进房间，调处布莱尼亚克之战后一个月的录像，把它投放到其中一个显示屏上。

“很好，超人。”安德烈走到克拉克身边，“请把所有的显示屏都运转起来，我的超级大脑可以帮助启强过滤信息。”

“遵命，”超人双手飞快地操作键盘，转头冲红军一笑，“ _长官。_ ”

然而，这三人做梦也没想到，随着监控视频一点点铺开，他们看到的竟会是一个活生生的地狱。

**_场景一（红太阳囚室）_ **

****

**_奴隶缩在角落。_ **

**_囚室门打开，韦恩进入。_ **

**_蹲下，拉起奴隶的头，韦恩：何必呢卡尔。我打赌你饿坏了。_ **

**_奴隶微微睁开眼睛。_ **

**_解开皮带的声音，韦恩：好好含住，等我高兴了就喂你吃东西。_ **

**_阴茎塞进嘴巴，奴隶用力一咬。_ **

**_闷哼声，肉体拍打声，奴隶倒在地上。_ **

**_站起来，脚踹奴隶，韦恩：婊子就要有点婊子的样子。_ **

**_蹲下，轻抚奴隶的头发，韦恩：只要你听话，我就给你水，食物…还能带你离开这间房子。只要你放弃反抗，卡尔…不过在那之前，你就自己待在这儿吧，_ **

**_韦恩站起，转身离开，奴隶依然一动不动。_ **

****

**_场景二（宴会厅）_ **

****

**_身着华服的人来来往往。_ **

**_韦恩上台致辞：感谢各位来到府上，为和平，为繁荣，为未来庆祝！_ **

**_欢呼声，掌声，口哨声。_ **

**_举起酒杯，韦恩：这是想做什么就做这么的好时代，玩的尽兴！请容许我稍稍离场。_ **

**_镜头切换_ **

**_画面变暗，大厅掩盖住窗户和墙体的帷幕背后。_ **

**_奴隶带着口塞，双手被绑在地上，跪姿，屁股翘起。_ **

**_韦恩进入镜头。_ **

**_拉链声，拍打声，阳具插入阴穴。_ **

**_韦恩：咬的这么紧。_ **

**_拍打声，奴隶的臀部肿起。_ **

**_韦恩：好多人都在议论你…他们肯定想不到你长了个逼，超人。_ **

**_抽插声，水声，肉体撞击声。_ **

**_韦恩：我要是现在拉开帘子，所有人都能看到你现在的摸样…这么骚…像条母狗。_ **

**_韦恩伸出手，轻轻掀起帷幕一角，人影投射在墙壁上。_ **

**_议论声：我们英雄哪去了…蝙蝠侠…他可真英俊…推翻那个外星人…布鲁斯在哪儿…把我妹妹嫁给他…_ **

**_韦恩：怎么样卡尔？现在就给你自由。_ **

**_呜呜声，奴隶疯狂扭动，掌掴。_ **

**_韦恩：真他妈会吸…我以为你不害怕呢！_ **

**_帷幕落下，光线消失，噗嗤噗嗤的水声，快速抽动。_ **

**_韦恩：这么多水…嗯哼。_ **

**_拉链声，韦恩走出镜头。_ **

**_抽泣声，奴隶身子颤抖，一股白浊从阴道口流出。_ **

****

**_场景三（卧室，露台）_ **

****

**_韦恩坐在床上，正面操奴隶，上下起伏，抽插声和水声。_ **

**_奴隶呻吟，叫床声。_ **

**_韦恩把奴隶双腿盘在腰上，手伸过去揉弄乳房。_ **

**_奴隶叫的更响。_ **

**_韦恩盯着奴隶，表情放松柔和。韦恩俯身去亲吻奴隶。_ **

**_奴隶下意识躲开。_ **

**_抽插声突然停止。韦恩表情变得愤怒阴狠。_ **

**_奴隶低低地喘息，小幅度扭腰，睁开眼睛。_ **

**_奴隶：啊哈…啊…布鲁斯？_ **

**_韦恩：你是个坏孩子，卡尔。_ **

**_韦恩抽出阴茎，翻身下床，把奴隶抱在身上。_ **

**_韦恩抱着奴隶穿过玻璃门，走到巨大的露台上。_ **

**_摄像头转换。_ **

**_韦恩让奴隶坐在露台边缘。_ **

**_奴隶扭头看了看下面。下面是悬崖和海。_ **

**_韦恩：你不能拒绝我，卡尔。我是你唯一的依靠。_ **

**_奴隶表情惊恐，喘息声。_ **

**_奴隶：布鲁斯…求你…原谅我…_ **

**_韦恩一只手松开奴隶。_ **

**_奴隶四肢紧紧缠住韦恩。_ **

**_韦恩把奴隶身子向后推，阴茎插入。_ **

**_奴隶：不…不要…布鲁斯…我好怕！_ **

**_韦恩：怕就别动。_ **

**_奴隶抱住韦恩，泪水流出。_ **

**_韦恩用力顶弄，奴隶身子震颤，头向后仰起。_ **

**_奴隶：啊…哈…布鲁斯…慢点…好大…_ **

**_韦恩左手猛地抓住奴隶的头，狠狠咬奴隶的嘴唇。_ **

**_奴隶：啊唔…好痛！布鲁斯…慢点…我不行了…_ **

**_韦恩：别拒绝我！别拒绝我卡尔…别拒绝我…_ **

****

**_场景四（浴室）_ **

****

**_奴隶坐在浴缸里发呆。韦恩推门而入，手里拿着一根细长的管子。_ **

**_韦恩：准备好了吗，卡尔？_ **

**_奴隶：我…我害怕，布鲁斯。_ **

**_低头亲吻奴隶的额头，韦恩：我保证之后会很爽。现在趴下。_ **

**_奴隶抿着嘴，趴在浴缸里。_ **

**_韦恩：好孩子。掰开屁股，把屁眼露出来。_ **

**_奴隶照做。_ **

**_韦恩把管子一点点插进奴隶的肛门_ **

**_奴隶：好痛！啊…啊！布鲁斯！_ **

**_韦恩对奴隶的痛呼熟视无睹。管子插进大半，韦恩将漏斗连在管子末端。韦恩拿起一个淋浴头往漏斗里灌水。_ **

**_奴隶：不…啊啊啊…好难受…帮帮我…停下…布鲁斯…_ **

**_韦恩：嘘,嘘…忍忍就好了卡尔。不想尝尝前列腺高潮的滋味吗？_ **

**_奴隶：好胀…肚子好胀…_ **

**_韦恩依旧在灌水。_ **

**_奴隶：布鲁斯…要坏掉了…求求你…布鲁斯…_ **

**_韦恩放下喷头，伸手去摸奴隶的肚子。_ **

**_韦恩：不诚实的坏孩子，肚子都没鼓起来。_ **

**_奴隶发出惊恐的叫声。_ **

**_韦恩拿起喷头，继续灌水。_ **

**_奴隶尖叫。_ **

**_尖叫声持续。_ **

**_画面没有变化，只有哀求和尖叫声。_ **

**_韦恩放下花洒，奴隶已经喉咙沙哑。_ **

**_韦恩把奴隶翻过来，奴隶正面朝上，肚子高高隆起。_ **

**_韦恩：盛了这么多水，你真是个惊喜，卡尔。_ **

**_奴隶低声呜咽，身体颤抖。_ **

**_韦恩手掌在奴隶小腹一按，污秽喷射，染脏整个画面。_ **

****

**_场景五（会议室）_ **

****

**_全景监控，韦恩宅的会议室坐满了人。_ **

**_韦恩坐在最把头的位置，集团的经理们依次做商业汇报。_ **

**_镜头转换。_ **

**_韦恩放在桌子下的双腿叉开。_ **

**_镜头再切。_ **

**_安装在桌沿下方的间谍相机视角。_ **

**_奴隶跪在桌洞里。_ **

**_奴隶嘴里吸着阳具。_ **

**_奴隶双腿分的很开，身下一滩液体，隐约可见插在肉穴里的性玩具。_ **

**_路人：第三季度避税…国会补贴…_ **

**_奴隶小心翼翼地动作，不敢发出声响。_ **

**_韦恩：所以实际税率是多少？_ **

**_奴隶趁主人说话的间隙把阴茎吐出来，然后来来回回舔弄。_ **

**_奴隶含住睾丸。_ **

**_韦恩的把手伸进裤兜，拿出一个控制器。_ **

**_韦恩按下按钮。_ **

**_奴隶身下传来嗡嗡声，按摩棒高速工作。_ **

**_奴隶用手捂住嘴巴，眼睛里流出泪水。_ **

**_韦恩踢了踢奴隶。_ **

**_奴隶再次含住阴茎，他尽力把嘴巴张开。_ **

**_路人：集团新大厦工程进度…劳工福利支出下降…_ **

**_奴隶急促的呼吸几口，有人突然站起，咳嗽声。_ **

**_奴隶眼睛瞪大，下体喷出水。_ **

**_韦恩把脚伸进来，用皮鞋踩了踩奴隶的大腿。_ **

**_奴隶前后摆动头部，吸吮的声音越来越响亮。_ **

**_路人：什么味道？…我听到有声音…_ **

**_韦恩：别打岔，安德森。_ **

**_奴隶停住动作，抬头看了看韦恩。_ **

**_奴隶继续嘬嘴里的肉棒。_ **

**_韦恩手伸进来，抓住奴隶的头。_ **

**_韦恩用力把奴隶的头部按在自己的阴茎上。_ **

**_奴隶被迫做了几次深喉。_ **

**_韦恩射在奴隶嘴里。_ **

**_奴隶一点点吐出肉棒。_ **

**_奴隶捂着嘴，精液从指缝中流到地板和他赤裸的身子上。_ **

**_韦恩：就到这吧。辛苦了先生们。_ **

**_脚步声，告别声，有人走过来寒暄、握手，关门声。_ **

**_椅子在地板上的摩擦声。_ **

**_一双手伸进桌洞，奴隶被拽出来。_ **

**_韦恩：我看看…卡尔，你这就高潮了？_ **

**_奴隶：对不起…主人…我忍不住…_ **

**_韦恩：你是个好孩子，卡尔…但是你为什么不咽下去？_ **

**_奴隶：我…啊…原谅我…求你…_ **

**_叹气声，东西掉落声。_ **

**_把奴隶放在桌子上，韦恩：我原谅你，卡尔。但你不能这样任性。_ **

**_奴隶：不会了…再也不会了…谢谢你…主人…_ **

****

**_场景六（花园）_ **

****

**_无人机全景。_ **

**_一个身着白衣的人走在韦恩宅的花园里。_ **

**_镜头切换。_ **

**_那人穿着不合身的睡袍，衣服空空荡荡挂在身上。_ **

**_偶尔几声海鸥叫。风声。_ **

**_花园里落叶堆积，赤裸的双脚。_ **

**_镜头切换。_ **

**_那人的脸出现的画面中，是韦恩的奴隶，脖子上多了个项圈。_ **

**_他脸颊消瘦，眼周一圈乌青。_ **

**_奴隶盯着监控镜头看了一会儿，嘴角微微动作。_ **

**_奴隶转头绕开悬浮的间谍相机。_ **

**_奴隶走到一个树旁，绕着树观察。_ **

**_奴隶脚上沾了污泥，和苍白的皮肤对比鲜明。_ **

**_一阵树脂颤动声。_ **

**_奴隶抬起头。_ **

**_又一阵悉悉索索声。_ **

**_一只松鼠从树林间探出头来，摇晃它蓬松、棕红色的大尾巴。_ **

**_奴隶愣了一下。_ **

**_奴隶看着松鼠，脸上带着笑意。_ **

**_松鼠从树上爬下来，近距离和奴隶对视。_ **

**_奴隶：嗨。_ **

**_松鼠跳到奴隶伸出的手上。奴隶手指冻得发紫，嘴唇也在颤抖。_ **

**_奴隶轻轻抚摸松鼠。_ **

**_松鼠的鼻子不停跳动，小巧乌黑的眼睛好奇的打量奴隶。_ **

**_松鼠突然跳上奴隶的肩膀，尖锐的指甲挠了挠奴隶的项圈。_ **

**_刺耳的摩擦声。_ **

**_松鼠快速逃跑。_ **

**_奴隶留在原地，目瞪口呆，他伸手摸了摸项圈。_ **

**_奴隶站在原地等着，松鼠没再回来。_ **

**_画面几乎静止。_ **

**_奴隶转身离开，继续向前走。_ **

**_无人机全景，韦恩宅的花园建在海边悬崖。_ **

**_奴隶继续向前走。_ **

**_奴隶走到花园边沿，坐在石头堆砌的矮墙上。_ **

**_奴隶眺望深海，地平线上一轮落日。_ **

**_夕阳照在奴隶脸上，海风吹拂他长了许多的头发。_ **

**_滴滴声，间谍相机拍照声。_ **

**_项圈上信号灯闪烁。_ **

**_人声通讯：卡尔，玩乐时间结束了，回来。_ **

**_奴隶没有言语，站起身，返回韦恩宅。_ **

****

**_场景七（卧室，床）_ **

****

**_三个人纠缠在床上。_ **

**_叫床声，呻吟声，调笑声。_ **

**_肉体啪嗒，抽插时发出的水声。_ **

**_韦恩：他现在好多了。你的理论是正确的，氪星人在黄太阳下确实能实现病毒自愈。_ **

**_蝙蝠侠：当然。我从瞭望塔带走了超人的所有资料，有个医疗仓是专门为克拉克设计的。_ **

**_床边放着一个小盒子，里面整整齐齐排着几支零号化合物。_ **

**_金属声，玻璃碰撞声，摩擦声。_ **

**_韦恩：想不想玩儿点新花样。_ **

**_针剂被韦恩拿在手里，液体有分层。_ **

**_蝙蝠侠：我可不能拒绝。这是你新开发的？_ **

**_摇晃药剂，韦恩：加了点新东西，今天试试。_ **

**_奴隶躺在一旁听着两人的对话。_ **

**_镜头拉近。_ **

**_奴隶恐惧地盯着针管。_ **

**_镜头切换。_ **

**_韦恩把奴隶抱在怀里，晃匀液体，将之推进奴隶身体。_ **

**_药效发作。_ **

**_奴隶在床上呻吟：啊…哈…好痒…主人…给我…布鲁斯…好想要…_ **

**_蝙蝠侠抓过奴隶，掰开屁股准备插入。_ **

**_韦恩：等等。_ **

**_不耐烦地，蝙蝠侠：怎么了老头子？_ **

**_韦恩：说了玩儿点新花样。_ **

**_奴隶被拖过去，韦恩把他放在自己身上。_ **

**_手指撑开阴道口，韦恩：你说他这里能不能吃下我们两个的鸡巴？_ **

**_兴奋地，蝙蝠侠：试试不就知道了。_ **

**_阴茎插入，水声，叫床声_ **

**_奴隶：好棒…啊…好满…_ **

**_蝙蝠侠：我插进去了，然后呢？_ **

**_韦恩：把你的手指也塞进去。_ **

**_手指钻进肉穴，哭叫声。_ **

**_奴隶：啊…好痛…不…不要…太多了…布鲁斯…求你…_ **

**_韦恩轻吻奴隶的面颊。_ **

**_韦恩：两根手指，然后撑开。_ **

**_蝙蝠侠照做。_ **

**_韦恩：撑住。_ **

**_韦恩握住自己的阴茎，调整方向将龟头塞进。_ **

**_奴隶：不要！！！好痛…布鲁斯！求你！_ **

**_尖叫声，掌掴声，粗重的喘息。_ **

**_蝙蝠侠：别叫了婊子，你都被搞过这么多次，下面早松了。_ **

**_韦恩：妈的，快要到底了。_ **

**_奴隶：求你…求你们…好痛…_ **

**_韦恩：我已经插进来了，卡尔。没这么难。_ **

**_蝙蝠侠：真他妈会吸。我要动了。_ **

**_噗嗤噗嗤的水声，肉体拍打声，尖叫，呻吟。_ **

**_奴隶：啊…啊哈…太大了…哦…_ **

**_韦恩：流了好多水。_ **

**_蝙蝠侠：他刚刚喷了。_ **

**_韦恩：子宫，一起？_ **

**_蝙蝠侠：那里很小。_ **

**_韦恩：我先插进去。_ **

**_叫床声，汁水溅出来的声音，喘息。_ **

**_奴隶：啊…好棒！里面好满…布鲁斯…好大…_ **

**_蝙蝠侠：母狗。_ **

**_韦恩：你的角度不对，往右偏五度。_ **

**_奴隶高声尖叫。_ **

**_蝙蝠侠：操，真爽。_ **

**_人声消失，抽插声，水声，捣弄声，尖叫和哭喊。_ **

**_持续。_ **

**_持续。_ **

**_画面无变化。_ **

**_持续。_ **

**_蝙蝠侠：我要射了。_ **

**_奴隶趴在韦恩身上，嘴巴张着，口水流出。_ **

**_奴隶眼睛后翻，从嗓子里发出尖锐的急促呻吟。_ **

**_韦恩：我也要射了。_ **

**_抽插频率加快，奴隶嗓音沙哑，哭喊声。_ **

**_韦恩、蝙蝠侠抽离阴道，奴隶滑落在床上。_ **

**_奴隶身体抽搐，双目失神，阴道口被扩张成一个肉洞，大股大股的精液从中流出_ **

****

**_…_ **

****

**_场景n_ **

****

**_…_ **

****

解放军。红军。生长在小镇的记者。

资本家和他的奴隶。

这不是两拨人马的较量，简直是火星撞地球。

显示器上一个又一个场景就像是鞭子，鞭笞着安德烈三人的良知、常识和同理心。道德就是如此怯懦的东西：恶行发生之前无人在意，恶行发生之徒劳无用，等到恶行最终曝光，空留一腔愤慨。刘启强心里仿佛烧着一团火，他的眼角因为愤怒发红，脑子里嗡嗡直响，有一个声音在尖叫。绿灯侠感受到各种各样的情绪，但哪一种都不如无助来的强烈——就算他能唤醒卡尔，这又有什么意义呢？他拯救不了那个被毁掉的年轻人，他没能在奴隶哭喊着求救时做卡尔的天降神兵，他手握宇宙间最强大的武器，自以为是个成功的守护者，可卡尔就在那里，瘦骨嶙峋、备受折磨。

“我受不了了。”启强声音低沉，不知在说给谁听。“我看够了。”

一片绿光闪烁，能量组成的刀从天劈下，砍在还在运行的显示器上。

解放军不顾惊讶的同伴，转身冲向角落的韦恩和蝙蝠侠。灯戒感知到启强此时的心境，荧荧绿光直逼两位战俘。

“ _不！同志！住手！_ ”安德烈迅速反应，在启强犯下大错之前将他牢牢锁在怀里。“ _我们是有纪律的！_ ”

“ **去他妈的纪律！** ”绿灯侠决眦欲裂，他操控的能量刀已经逼近韦恩的头顶，照的哥谭人面如仓鬼。“ **放开我彼得洛夫！让我杀了他！** ”

“ _绿灯！_ ”超人也加入战局，“ _冷静一点！_ ”

“ **不要叫我冷静。** ”只听嘶的一声，解放军眼睛里的能量膜迅速扩大，灼热的能量跳动燃烧，从眼眶里溢出来。“ **我现在最不需要的就是冷静。** ”

“ _但是卡尔需要！_ ”超人心里焦急，“ _他需要你去救他！_ ”

“ **启强！** ”苏联人快要挡不住绿灯侠，“ **你的人民需要你！** ”

 _我只要你带回来胜利的消息。_ 刘启强还记得这句嘱咐——不，这句命令。 _杀了这个人能为你带来胜利吗？你需要他，你需要他的情报。_ 渐渐地，理智的声音占了上风，人民的战士有他天然的使命。

超人看到过载的灯戒能量渐渐平息，坦白地说，他和这解放军有同样的冲动——可他现在没有能力，之前在蝙蝠洞发生的事情也削弱了监控视频的冲击力。

“也许等卡尔醒来之后，我们应该遵照他的意愿来处理这两个人。”超人看着绿灯，“这毕竟是他的生活。”

“你说得对。”启强声音仍旧紧绷，“ _这是他的生活。_ ”

解放军转身离开，走向沙发上仍旧昏迷不醒的氪星人。

“我已经知道那‘零号化合物’的成分。”灯戒闪出一系列复杂的算式和分子结构图。“药剂分层需要晃动激活，说明里面只有一种B类毒品，其他添加物与它不能完全相融。快速起效、需配合抵消黄太阳能量才能使用的催情药物应该是普通叁挫抡制品，我可以用生物解构把这些从卡尔身体里过滤出来。”

“那么开始吧，同志。”安德烈安抚性地按住战友的肩膀。“解决完这一切我们就回家。”

启强不再言语，绿灯能量汇聚成一张网，他在投射出的操作台上设置参数，网面不停地变换形状和密度，直到最终调节完毕。解放军操控灯戒让能量网将卡尔包裹，绿色的光芒源源不断汇入卡尔的身躯，消除着他体内的毒素。

“这需要一段时间。”刘启强飘上半空，“你们留在这里照看，我去整个人工降雪，让阳光强烈一点，给你们氪星人补充能量。”说完他便削开天花板，头也不回地飞向天空。

“他…就这么走了？”超人实在是惊讶的很，共产党似乎从不按套路出牌。

“他需要一点空间。”安德烈放松一下手指，“你在这照看卡尔，我去揍个人。”

超人一时无语，只好目送红军向战俘走去，随后听到骨头断裂的声音。

“拉奥，”克拉克感叹道，“我还以为他像看起来那样冷漠呢。”

解放军飞到云层下方，举起灯戒，屏息凝神。能量从戒指中心向外溢出，往四周扩散，他有意把郁结在心的情绪都发泄出来，绿光越涌越多，把整个天空染成了靛青色。等到乌云都被覆盖，能量就变换形态，发射出一排排的火箭炮，将干冰和碘化银送进乌云中心。然后就只剩下等待了——这是性情刚烈的绿灯侠最讨厌的环节。启强静静漂浮在空中，让凛冽的寒风吹去他所不能改变的过往。

当第一片雪花飘落的时候，大都会最著名的购物中心巴尼斯百货最后一次亮起圣诞节的彩灯。糟糕的经济让他们再无力支撑奢华的商场和众多销售人员，等到新年一过，就是曲终人散的时候了。这个平安夜颇为凄凉，人们挣扎着才能温饱，哪还有闲钱去购买昂贵无用的礼物呢？但是有些人，有些为了生计、或者单纯信奉丛林理论的人，依旧选择在这个夜晚行动。

“乖乖把钱包交出来。”

三个小混混拦住一个穿着过时西装的中年人，在他面前挥舞着手枪。

“我…我真的没有钱！平安夜还要工作，我哪里是有钱人！”

“我呸！”其中一个红色头发、南部口音的小个子往他身上啐了一口。“老子刚刚看见你从奥特莱斯走过来，手里还拿着拉夫劳伦的礼品袋！”

小混混们如同恶狼见血，可怜的男人无处可逃。

“求你…求求你们…我的妻子病了一整年，我只是想买件礼物让她高兴…我真没有钱了…”

“那就把礼物拿来！”

光头的匪徒伸手就要去抢男人怀里的袋子，可他还没动作，就觉得头顶亮光一闪，抬头一看竟是一个绿灯侠。

“妈的，瞧瞧哪位爷光临了。”三个混混丝毫不怕，“超人党的叛徒也有脸来大都会？”

刘启强歪了歪头，心想这仨人眼神可真够差劲的。

“光天化日抢劫还这么多逼话？”

“老大，”个子最小的那个声音有些颤抖，“这绿灯侠…好像不是那一个啊。”

“管他呢。”打头的小混混举起枪，“我必须要给老妈带一件礼物回去。”

“行啊，”启强转了转手上的戒指，“挂一身彩回去，你看怎么样？”

解放军甚至没动用灯戒，他三拳两脚打跑这帮匪徒，转身朝可怜的受害者邀功：“他们跑了，你别——人呢？”启强扭头一看，差点被抢的人跑的飞快，只给他留下一个背影。“…不客气。”绿灯侠刚想飞走，却被墙壁上的标志吸引了注意——一个巨大的，盾牌包裹的S。

“这可真是奇了怪了。”启强撸了撸自己的毛寸，“超人到底在搞什么？”

解放军从天花板的窟窿里飞回韦恩宅，看到安德烈正在擦拭手套上的血迹。

“哟，苏联英雄也开始刑讯逼供啦？”

红军被他逗得发笑，回击道：“近墨者黑。”

此时天空已经放晴，超人正坐在一旁晒太阳：“你感觉好些了吗？我想卡尔快醒了。”

启强检查能量网，发现它已经几乎变得透明。

“我感觉很好。”绿灯侠走到超人身边，“让我们有话直说：为什么大街上到处是你衣服上的标志？还有个人说什么超人党。”

“那指的不是我。”超人站起来，“是卡尔。他曾经是这个世界的超人，后来发生了一系列事。”

克拉克简要地向两人说明这个地球的情况，突然绿灯的戒指闪了闪。

“毒素清除完毕，他快要醒了。”

三人走到昏迷的氪星人身边，超人轻轻地摇晃他：“卡尔，醒一醒，卡尔！”

他终于找到路易斯。在大都会的中心，在阳光明媚的中央广场。穿越一整个宇宙的旅途终结了，他希望这一刻能够永远的延续下去。然后有什么地方不对劲。卡尔内心深处依旧恐惧， _这地方不太对劲。_ 他环顾四周，欢笑追逐的孩童，散步的情侣，繁荣明亮的大都会，还有身边的路易斯·连恩。这就是他的生活，但是——又一阵颤动。但是——响亮的呼叫声从天空中传来。醒一醒，卡尔， _醒一醒_ ！

“克拉克？”路易斯担忧地看着他“你怎么流泪了？”

“我很抱歉，路。我真的对不起你。”卡尔回身用力拥抱自己曾经的爱人，“我答应你，绝不会忘记这一切。我绝不会忘记你。”他的声调颤抖，满脸泪水。“可我知道，这一切都不是真的。 _你不是真的。_ ”一阵剧烈的震动，伴随着核爆的强光，整个大都会和路易斯消失无踪。

 _怎么…_ 卡尔眼睛有些睁不开，三个人模模糊糊的在他面前，逆着光看不真切。

“欢迎回到人世，卡尔。”是主世界超人带着笑意的脸。

卡尔冲他虚弱的一笑，立刻发现自己脖子上没了氪石做的牢笼，而头顶上是货真价实的黄太阳。他开心的歪了歪头，却被惊吓地向后退去。

“是你… _不要接近我！_ ”卡尔惊恐的瞪着刘启强，弄得对方莫名其妙。

“我咋了？我还救了你呢！”解放军颇有些受伤，安德烈抚了抚他的后背。

“别怕，卡尔，蝙蝠洞里的震动就是他们搞出来的，绿灯还帮你清除了体内的零号化合物。”

卡尔盯着解放军无遮无拦的脸，渐渐放松下来。

“还有我，”安德烈微笑地看着他，“你还穿着我的大衣呢。”

卡尔看着苏联人，说道：“你这打扮可真够引人注目的。”

华约的两位士兵闻言相视一笑，这半天也算是没白忙活。

“卡尔，”少校恢复那副严肃的神情，“我和启强同志来寻找切割宇宙的多维传输装置，你是否知道，蝙蝠侠派谁前去主世界盗取粒子对撞机？”

 _派谁去…我当然知道，_ 卡尔酸涩地想。那两个施暴者在轮奸他的时候说“这个婊子是我们的奖品，”他还听到韦恩给他们制定计划。那一段时间主世界蝙蝠侠来的很频繁，肉体上的折磨几乎让他崩溃。

“我…知道…我确实知道…”

卡尔眼神涣散，思绪陷在被囚禁的回忆里。

刘启强见势不好便上面捏住卡尔的肩膀，对他说：“别想了伙计，过去的一切结束了。现在帮帮我们。”

卡尔打了一个激灵，眼前的绿灯侠让他下意识地恐惧。 _他们不是一个人，_ 卡尔拼命的对自己说。 _他们完全不同。_

“我想起来了，”卡尔向后缩了缩，躲开解放军的手，紧紧裹住身上的大衣，“其中一个是…” _你没想到自己还有这一天吧，超人？_ “…斯莱德·威尔逊，人们叫他丧钟。”卡尔抽了抽鼻子，“还有一个是…” _这就是问题所在，卡尔。_ “…是哈尔·乔丹。他是我们世界的绿——”

“ **绿灯侠。** ”一阵激烈的咳嗽声，韦恩被揍的不成人形，每次呼吸都会把血沫吸进气管。但他依旧不老实，肿成一条缝的眼睛里闪着恶意的嘲笑。“ **还有一个是绿灯侠。怎么样共产党，不为你的同僚骄傲吗？** ”

“ **我没有这样的同僚。** ”刘启强声如寒冰，“ _你既然想沉默，那就永远保持沉默。_ ”

“ _不，老共。_ ”蝙蝠侠的头罩先前被安德烈扯掉，他花花公子的脸蛋儿如今遍布青紫。“ _你就不想知道，为什么我们既要给你零号化合物的线索，又不肯直接告诉你药剂的成分？_ ”

“因为你是个混蛋，蝙蝠侠。”超人握着拳头，他的能力已经恢复大半，准备好投入战斗了。

“ **哦克拉克** ，”黑暗骑士努力地想笑，伤口撕扯疼的他呲牙咧嘴。“ _我就是爱你天真又可爱。_ ”

安德烈心里惴惴不安，这一系列事情现在想来确实蹊跷：他们在这阴森的城堡里呆的太久了。

“有话快说，”苏联人逼近两个战俘，“或者你们还想再挨一顿？”

“ _哼，_ ”蝙蝠侠盯着他，“ **你这算什么，共产主义的超人？** ”

红军举起右拳。

“行了小子，”韦恩嘴角咧出一个扭曲的笑，“ **差不多是时候了。** ”

卡尔听的一头雾水，他看了看超人，对方也是一脸迷茫。

“我把克拉克骗到这个宇宙，就是为了保证万无一失。”蝙蝠侠吐出一口淤血，“我们向丧钟和哈尔·乔丹保证第二次任务绝不会有超人从中作梗，并且任务成功之后立刻在韦恩庄园会合。”

“他们马上就要带着机器回来了…”韦恩说话都漏风，“给你们共党一点小教训… **别在敌人的堡垒驻扎太久。好了…就是现在！** ”

巨大的音爆声突然响起，爆音通道的光圈把房间照的一片惨白。这就是韦恩和蝙蝠侠最终的秘密：他们一直在等待着丧钟和哈尔·乔丹完成任务，然后给安德烈四人来个瓮中捉鳖。

“ **想要找剩下的传送装置吗！** ”韦恩疯狂地大喊，巨大的能量波动震得他变形的脸更加扭曲可怖。“ **我把它送到你们面前了，共产党！** ”

“ _快找掩护！_ ”刘启强飞身过去把卡尔和克拉克护在能量球里，“ **毛熊！小心有诈！** ”

安德烈站在距离音爆点最近的位置上，他被突如其来的状况搞得一愣，随即听到战友的呼喊。红军战士迅速反应，飞向通道开口的反角，准备和解放军打一个防守反击。

刘启强把沙发竖起当作掩体，超人将卡尔抱在怀中。这变故只在一瞬间，光圈里渐渐走出两个人影，埋伏兵们心都提到嗓子眼。

“这次真顺利…五角大楼那帮饭桶，他们要叫正义联盟来守卫基地还差不多——嘿这地方怎么了？”

“ **小心哈尔！有埋伏！** ”

“妈的，老子就该杀了他！”

刘启强眼看埋伏不成，便一跃而起吸引火力：“让咱俩来比划比划，”解放军率先宣战，“看看谁的灯戒更强，本事更高！”他快速飞往天空，不让敌人注意到两只还没有完全恢复的氪星人。

哈尔·乔丹跟在后面，二话不说就是一记重拳，刘启强心里一乐， _你这招数可真够老套。_ 他振臂一甩扔出一张能量网，瞬间把乔丹的拳头分解成细细的粉末。然后绿光变幻，网分散成一个个小小的玻璃瓶，从四面将哈尔围在其中。

“你想砸死我？真可爱。”

解放军不做理会，只是手腕一转，小瓶子里射出激光短剑。哈尔·乔丹立刻架起护盾，然而瓶子再度变化，变粗变长，内部流淌着莹莹绿火。启强十指一握，顿时万弹齐发，哈尔·乔丹挡不住这凶猛的火力，能力护盾碎成一片，本人也一头向下栽去。

“真是个无能的绿灯侠。”解放军无意救他，转身飞回韦恩宅。

韦恩看到解放军独自返回，心里不禁一沉。他并不是真的指望哈尔乔丹能杀了刘启强，但这溃败未免来的太快。

“这救兵可真够差劲的，”启强看了看被安德烈打翻在地的独眼杀手，“你就是丧钟？这回丧钟可要为你而鸣了。”他扭头清点人数，发现队友少了一个。“超人哪去了？”

安德烈耸耸肩表示不知道，随即克拉克的声音从上方传来：“我看到哈尔掉下来，你不该不管他的死活。”超人缓缓落下，肩膀上扛着战败的绿灯。

“ **不。** ”解放军刚想说点什么，却听到卡尔的声音，“ **是你不该去救他。** ”

“我知道他背叛了你，可是——”

“ _不，_ ”卡尔打断了超人，“ **你什么都不知道。** ” _你不知道被肉体被囚禁的痛苦，更不知道零号化合物是如何一次次地折磨我的精神。_

卡尔走到他们身边，安德烈过于宽大的外套让他看起来更加娇小。克拉克不再说什么，众人听出了卡尔的言外之音，难道那些监控视频还不够直白吗？

“ _你！_ ”丧钟挣扎着想要站起来，“ **你这个恶毒的婊子！** ”

刘启强皱起眉头，抬腿给了威尔逊一脚正中下颌，骨头破碎的声音清晰可闻。

“我不恨你，丧钟。”卡尔蹲下来看着他，“我们本来就是敌人，换做是我也会想折磨你。”

斯莱德充血的双眼瞪着他。

“除非你杀了我，超人。 **除非你杀了我。** ”

卡尔不再理会，转过身子看着仍然昏迷的哈尔·乔丹。

“哈尔，”卡尔喃喃道，“ _我从没伤害过你。_ ”

苏联人和战友不明就里交换一个疑惑的眼神，却只见卡尔抓住乔丹戴着灯戒的右手食指，然后一个用力将那根指头连皮带骨生生掰了下来。昏迷中绿灯被巨大的疼痛刺激，惨叫着抱着右手，在哀嚎中打滚。

超人震惊地后退一步，这血淋淋的场景实在是有些超过。

“这个吧，”刘启强倒是接受良好，“看来你的能力恢复的还挺快。”

“多亏了你们，”卡尔如释重负，朝解放军灿然一笑，“不然我永远都要呆在这暗无天日的韦恩宅里。”

“我真诚地怀疑。”安德烈把丧钟钉在墙上，“你既然恢复了能力，就打开你的听力，听一听街上都在议论些什么。”

卡尔看着他，慢慢地闭上眼，集中注意力让自己的感知扩展。

**_“_ ** **_亲爱的圣父，希望超人能把我的爸爸带回来。希望超人能解决癌症。”_ **

**_“_ ** **_黑人兄弟姐妹们团结起来！司法歧视的日子终结了！”_ **

**_“…_ ** **_这不公平！我比那个男人每周多工作18个小时，可工资还不到他的一半！这他妈可是圣诞节啊老板！”_ **

**_“_ ** **_陪我们三个，给你五百块。得了小妞儿，这天寒地冻的你还能上哪去…”_ **

**_“_ ** **_罢工？！让他们罢！这年头可没有共产党给他们发失业补助了，我看他们能罢到什么时候！还重建超人党？做梦吧这帮蛀虫！”_ **

**_…_ **

**_“_ ** **_别怕，安吉，这只是个噩梦。睡吧宝贝儿，妈妈陪着你。只要你心怀希望，世界都会是你的。”_ **

****

卡尔睁开眼，一行泪水流过他的面颊。

“我听到了。或许我也该回家看看，然后重整旗帜。”

“这是你自己的地球，我们无权插手。”

安德烈已经捣毁最后一个爆音通道控制器，是时候离开了。

“没错儿，”刘启强歪了歪头，眼睛里闪着恶作剧的光芒，“注意别侵略我们的地球就行，政委教育起人来那才叫一个折磨。”

苏联人咧嘴一笑，他取下自己领子上的红星勋章，把它别在卡尔的大衣上。

“这个送给你，氪星人从来不该做压迫者。地球接纳了我们，让我们不至在宇宙流浪。好好对待你的人民。”

“是啊，”解放军掏出量子跳跃器，“祝你不忘初心。来吧超人，我们送你回主世界。”

“等等，”克拉克走到蝙蝠侠身边，把他从墙上抠下来，“带他一起走。”

“你可真够博爱，”绿灯侠忍不住嘲讽，“他背后捅你一刀你还带他回家？”

“我会让蝙蝠侠得到应有的审判。”

超人态度温和，弄得刘启强也没了脾气。

“行吧随你。”

空间裂开一道缝隙，安德烈一行准备进入量子空间。

“再见卡尔，记住我是个正派的绿灯——”

解放军话还没说完，就被他的毛熊战友拉进跳跃裂缝。

卡尔目送他们离去，看着量子跳跃时产生的光芒渐渐消失。

“ _我会记住的，再见。_ ”

世界渐渐归于沉寂，然而卡尔心里清楚，还有最后一个、最棘手的难题。

韦恩知道一切都结束了。他已经打光所有的牌，还是没能彻底摧毁这个氪星人。

“来吧，卡尔。”北风灌进破碎的城堡，韦恩心想这一切都是怎么开始的呢？“告诉我如何终结。”

哥谭人看着曾经的囚徒转过身来，踢开挡在路上的哈尔·乔丹，一步步走近他。战争开始之后他就不太经常回想起正义联盟还在的日子，但眼前的场景却似曾相识： _还是蝙蝠侠的韦恩站在滴水兽雕塑上，身着红披风的天外来客从空中缓缓降下，年轻英俊的面庞因为兴奋而闪闪发光。太阳神张开红润丰满的双唇说“布鲁斯，我有事情要告诉你。”*_

“布鲁斯，”卡尔站在他面前，那个天真快乐的克拉克·肯特永远地消失了。“你为什么要这样对我？”

韦恩眨眨眼，他突然感到疲惫，旧伤新伤一齐发作，让他眼前发黑。

“为什么要问你不想知道答案的问题…”韦恩闭上眼睛，“况且你已经知道了，不是吗？”

_别拒绝我卡尔。你再也不能飞了卡尔。你必须接受我给你一切卡尔。_

因为爱，因为恨，因为爱恨交织。因为他的淫欲，淫欲引起嫉妒，嫉妒产生残暴。因为韦恩的人生就是撕裂的，他从来不懂得折中，父母惨死的记忆缠绕着他，一面蝙蝠侠甘于制造痛苦和黑暗，另一面渴望爱和关注的布鲁斯却像所有人一样被阳光、正直和希望吸引。

卡尔盯着他看了一会，不知心里在想些什么。氪星人掰开钢板，解下韦恩的束缚。韦恩用骨折较轻的手臂扶着墙面勉强支撑，猜不透卡尔在想什么。他们之间的隔阂已是如此的深重，就像正义联盟圆桌上无法弥合的裂痕。

“如果我放了你，你还会回来吗？”

韦恩难以置信地看着卡尔。

“如果你放了我，”韦恩说话速度越来越慢，“我还是会控制不住地想要毁掉你。”

“遗憾。”

卡尔伸手拖住韦恩不断下滑的身躯，然后足尖一点漂浮在半空。

“想去看看大海吗，布鲁斯？”

韦恩听不清卡尔在说些什么，他也已无力回答。

卡尔抱着韦恩飞出庄园，沿着花园一直向东，直到海岸线消失在视线之中。

韦恩感到说不出的轻松，靠在身上的肉体那么温暖，而已经没有什么需要他来保护了。

“卡尔，”氪星人微微偏过头，想知道蝙蝠侠在最后一刻会说些什么？“长期接触氪石破坏了我血液中的红细胞。”

卡尔无动于衷，“抱歉。”

“所以你不必难过，我本就已经时日无多。”

卡尔盯着韦恩肿胀的脸，不知他透过这层面具又看到了什么。

“我不会难过，布鲁斯。”

韦恩闭上双眼。

卡尔双手一松，曾经的蝙蝠侠布鲁斯·韦恩便消失在茫茫大西洋。氪星人在原处飘了一会儿，转身飞向北极。

圣诞过后的第一天，大都会街上依旧破败萧条，然而人们却兴高采烈地聚集在一起，整个城市似乎又活了过来。国会山的议员们提前结束了假期，他们挤在一起，争吵和指责声在下议院嗡嗡的震动。

“ _谁能联系上韦恩！_ ”

佩罗西尖细的嗓音很是刺耳。

“ _这到底是怎么一回事！_ ”

在一片混乱中，有一份报纸被扔在地上。议员们来来往往急的满身大汗，谁也没对地上的废纸多看一眼。

那是一份《星球日报》，头版上只印了四个字： **超人归来。**

**——END­——**

三年后。

卡尔穿着新设计的制服，样子与战前的款式很相似，只是领子更高，袖口稍长，领口还别着一枚闪闪的红星。**

钢骨来换岗，卡尔简单和他交流两句，便转身离开瞭望塔，飞回自己在大都会的住所。从窗户飞进公寓，卡尔准备去浴缸里放松一下。他解下披风放在一边，手指刚摸到上衣的扣子，就听到一个低沉沙哑的声音在背后响起：

“ _卡尔，好久不见。_ ”

全剧终

注：

*《不义联盟》漫画中克拉克刚发现路易斯怀孕便去找蝙蝠侠，希望他能成为孩子的教父。

**参考n52超人制服。


	7. 番外·臣服（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 向谁臣服？

**_过去都是假的，回忆是一条没有归途的路，以往的一切春天都无法复原，即使最狂热最坚贞的爱情，归根结底也不过是一种瞬息即逝的现实，唯有孤独永恒。*_ **

****

**_廉价的幸福好呢，还是崇高的痛苦好？*_ **

****

布鲁斯·韦恩睁开双眼，一时不知该如何面对现下的一切。

“我从没相信过天堂或地狱。”韦恩盯住石块裸露的天花板，在看起来空无一人的厅室大声说道。“但瞅这破地方，谁在此看守恶魔的门户？”

“你是个低劣的造物，有着令人不齿的教养。”

石柱背后闪出一个人影，他穿着罩袍、带着兜帽，声音奇怪而嘶哑，听起来仿佛喉咙漏气。韦恩倒也不在乎——反正他都已经死过一回、还正浑身赤裸地泡在不明液体里。

“我是个孤儿。没听说吗伙计？还是哪个给阎王爷当差的小鬼儿临时上岗——”

“ _够了。_ ”

陌生人——或者陌生鬼受不了瞎扯淡，他一把撸下兜帽，露出布满鳞片的脸，脖子上还有两道鳃。韦恩面色一沉，情势突然变得复杂起来。

“你是海王的子民。”前任蝙蝠侠从石坑里站起，“这是大西洋？我到底死没死？”

“ **我不是海王的人！”** 陌生男人愤怒得两鳃张开，“ _我恨透了亚瑟·库瑞！_ ”

“看来我还没死。”韦恩跨出池水，大步上前仔细打量对方。“你想要什么？”

“不客气。”海底人有一只眼睛瞳孔几乎完全变白，手指关节细长连着薄膜。“X-AR族人向反抗军领袖致以敬意。”

“别来这套。”韦恩觉得浑身舒畅、一股说不出的快慰，后背的旧伤和氪石辐射引发的病变像从没存在过。“我不是你的盟友，也不打算加入任何组织。你要是嫌救我不划算，我也不是个惜命的人。”

“放松。时局变化可快得很——超人又回到天上了。”

X-AR人掏出视频设备，屏幕中卡尔·艾尔和其他政权领袖站在崭新的正义大厅前，红披风随风晃动，摇摆的衣角飘啊飘，一点点飘进韦恩心里。

“不稀奇。”

哥谭人四下张望，看到角落里扔着件破袍子，便抓起来套在身上。X-AR瞧在眼里，心中又惊又怒。

“你就不想知道新美国现状如何？那些支持你的议员和州长？罗姆尼一家都被关进月球监狱， _当真一点儿不在乎？_ ”

“树倒猢狲散，我也没招。”韦恩原地耍几招格斗术，发觉自己的身体机能正处于巅峰。“这是不是刺客联盟的地盘？”

“拉撒路之池。他们想要达米安·韦恩，策反他或者杀了他。*”

布鲁斯·韦恩耸耸肩，丝毫不在乎对方谈论得是自己的骨肉血脉。

“那就各凭本事吧。”

“你他妈…雷肖古是对的，这池子确实会破坏心智。”

X-AR转身就要离开，韦恩却觉得不太对劲。

“这话什么意思？”

海底人充耳不闻，拉开石壁上的圆环走上暗梯。

“站住。”前任蝙蝠侠拦住X-AR的去路。“ _你这话什么意思？_ ”

X-AR叹口气，原本以为天上掉下个反叛军是扭转局面的好机会，没成想天不遂人意，这韦恩竟然泡坏了脑子。

“拉撒路之池本身就是一种魔法，谁也闹不清它的原理，没人敢保证复活的后果。”X-AR看看一身腱子肉的韦恩，“有时人们醒来就忘了至亲，有时却又加深生前的执念…这把算我倒霉，就此别过吧。”

海底人想绕开韦恩，可蝙蝠当关，万夫莫开。

“我死而无憾，”这是个弥天大谎。“与其不停试探，不如直白一点，说出来你为什么需要反叛军——战争结束了，无论从哪个角度。你颠覆不了超人的政权，他信者颇丰。”

“我不在乎什么狗屁政治。”X-AR又露出那种恶狠狠的神情，韦恩能清楚看到鳃是怎么张合的。“ **只想要海王死。** ”

“哦。”哥谭人摸摸脑袋，“那你找我也没用，我只是个地表人。”

“有用。海王把军队指挥权交给了超人，你在地表引发战争，等大军开拔，亚特兰蒂斯首都不设防，我就能趁机救出奥姆王。”

“这样，”韦恩轻哼一声，“你是那个将军，马略斯的亲卫。”

“赤诚之心，海神可鉴。”海底人轻轻按住脖子上的鳃，“塞壬的魔法让我能在陆地上呼吸，但奥姆还在水牢里备受折磨…既然你不愿帮忙，X-AR的士兵们只好另寻它途。”

“不。”哥谭人握紧右拳，他又感觉到那种针刺般的紧张，心脏剧烈地跳动。“你哪来的信心能威胁到卡尔·艾尔本人？”

石室里一时陷入寂静。X-AR仔细思考地表人隐晦的逻辑，然后咧开嘴角，露出一排尖细的牙。

“不愧是你，布鲁斯·韦恩。”将军笑得像一只魔鬼鱼，“从不做亏本的买卖？”

哥谭人瘪瘪嘴，看着X-AR从罩袍伸出掏出一个巴掌大的盒子，那材质似石非木，大概是深海里才有的玩意儿。海底人把它捧在手心，掏出匕首划破皮肤，把淡黄色的血滴在盒子上。只见漆黑的外壳褪去，露出绿光一片——竟然是一小块氪石。

“地球最后的希望。”

韦恩盯住这块石头，眼神里是一种说不出的狂热。他伸手想要拿过氪石，却被X-AR收回怀里。

“冷静点。”将军亮出他的三叉戟，“我只会把它交给可靠的盟友——显然不是你。”

“啧，”前任蝙蝠侠嘬嘬牙花子，喉结滚动吞下刀子般的渴望。“先说好，你想救出奥姆，而我想要氪星人。这是唯一的原则，别管我用什么法子完成任务。”

X-AR眯起眼睛，他的眼珠又蓝又绿没有瞳仁，看的韦恩一阵发毛。亚特兰蒂斯有着常人无法理解的道德体系——大概君主制社会一贯如此——就算是蝙蝠侠尚在其位，海王也没有同其它超人党徒一道关进幻影空间，而是软禁于王宫，亲王奥姆摄政。新的正义联盟显然不满意这种安排，看看这落魄将军，便知政权更迭给海底带去怎样一番血雨腥风。

“成交。”X-AR朝韦恩伸出右手，“反正我也找不到更好的人选。”

哥谭人又耸耸肩。超人的蓝眼睛在腹中点起一团火，只要能再见到、再拥有卡尔，他情愿把灵魂献给哈迪斯。

“行吧。”韦恩转身踏上暗梯，“那咱这就启程，先去一趟欧洲，然后看看美国到底形势如何！”

美利坚共和国的人们已经习惯大都会持续不断的建筑噪音，就算是队伍中拥有超人、半神、超算和魔法师，重新打造一座城市也不是一朝一夕能够完成的事业。更别提施工过程中大大小小的意外——上星期火风暴不小心炸掉新建成的 _麦迪逊立方体广场_ ，为此正义联盟不得不把他下放到 **青年预备队** ，好安抚那些没能履行承诺带孩子去揭幕式看灯光秀的愤怒家长们。荣耀公园里原本的雕像早已被蝙蝠侠-邦联政府拆掉，却从未建立起新的东西。市政和各大集团、学校几番扯皮，最终谁也没能拿下这块黄金地段，现在成了正义大厅的新址，为大都会的旅游和八卦事业贡献不少。然而所有这一切，都比不上《星球日报》的总部大楼，为了纪念露易丝·连恩，也为了能让超人可以在任意一层降落，海军陆战队建筑师约翰·斯图尔特把它设计得犹如空中花园，错层结构突出许多露台，遥遥眺望大都会港。黑亚当为伫立顶层的星球标志祝福，让它能在任何天气条件下都金光闪耀。这座建筑理所当然地成了大都会的新地标，普利茨克奖评价道： _不同于直白粗犷、野心勃勃的帝国大厦，连恩塔具有超高层建筑中罕见的女性气质，它明朗、柔和、富于内在力量，斯图尔特成功将精妙的结构设计融入环境，使其宏伟壮观又不带来压迫感。连恩塔就像一份宣告——一个崭新的时代，一个崭新的联盟。_

“真他娘的令人作呕。”

前任蝙蝠侠从瑞士银行的家族保险箱里翻出护照，假扮成旅欧人士布克·沃伦从柏林飞回大都会。他和MUK·X-AR在法兰克福港口分别，目送对方穿过一群赤身裸体的自然主义者跳入美因河。入境没有任何困难，显然全世界都认准了布鲁斯·韦恩已死，甚至都不费心把他挂到全球通缉网。布克走出肯尼迪机场，坐上租来的豪华轿车，去移民局办理居住手续。车窗外的大都会繁荣辉煌，似乎战争和杀戮从未存在。正义联盟的集体和单人海报随处可见，人们把喜爱的英雄做成贴纸、广告、人形立板、雕塑，印在手机上、穿在衣服上、甚至喷涂在汽车和墙壁上，超人红金相间的盾牌随处可见，这一切金光闪闪、色彩明艳的事物就是宣泄恐惧和空虚捷径，工厂开足马力，搅拌机昼夜不停，仿佛只有这样，只有疯狂的欢愉、竭尽所能的消耗才能使这座城市忘记核爆，忘记萧条，忘记所有逝去的人。韦恩恨透了这种逃避——他原本以为自己不在乎，可真的亲眼看到卡尔以及共和国是如何拼命想要抹去那段由蝙蝠侠主宰的历史，愤怒、嫉妒和焦虑让他尝到嘴里苦涩血腥的味道。

轿车在移民局办公楼前停下，布克·沃伦整整西服，拿起公文包走上台阶。这里原本是大都会上诉法院，如今是非善恶自有瞭望塔上的守护者定夺，谁还需要什么大陪审团？大厅里摆着沙发隔间，韦恩挑中一个年轻女孩，大步上前把材料摆在桌面。

“欢迎来到大都会。姓名？”

“布克·布莱克斯·沃伦。”

女孩手指轻快敲击键盘，她甚至没多费心看布克一眼，直到照片出现在屏幕上。

“嘿等等…”姑娘拖着下巴观察图像，“我是不是在哪儿见过你？”

“哦亲爱的小姐，”韦恩露出一个巨大的微笑，眼睛眯起显得专注深情，“这搭讪招数虽说老了点儿，可架不住我喜欢你。”

“不是那个意思。”女孩翻个白眼，她的工牌上写着詹妮弗。“你很像一个人…我想起来了！”

詹妮弗瞪大眼睛：“ _你很像_ **达米安·韦恩！** ”

布克笑容僵在脸上。

“是嘛…你喜不喜欢这个 _达米安·韦恩_ ？”

“还行吧。”女孩抓起一个杯子放在韦恩面前，超人配色和倒三角盾牌让哥谭人一阵心虚。“我更喜欢卡尔，他飞起来可真漂亮！”

“可不，”布克·沃伦盯着金色的S，“有谁不喜欢我们的氪星宝贝儿呢？”

克拉克——现在是克莱·肯斯——穿着大都会大学飓风队的夹克，和助手吉米·奥尔森一起飞往南卡罗莱纳，二人从夏洛特机场租了一辆福特，沿着85号公路一路向西，去准全州冠军宾什维尔高中考察他们的明星跑卫。

“——要我说，飓风就该起诉市政府，什么要将更多的土地用于公益事业， _全他妈是放屁，_ 还不是为了造湖起楼搞房地产。”

“还好吧吉米，我们不是得到一块比原先计划更大的训练场吗？”

“ **对！在天杀的哥谭！** ”奥尔森咬一大口汉堡，酱汁蹭在鼻尖。他左手拿出饮料，整个人盘坐在副驾驶上。“ _正经人谁去哥谭？_ 凭什么一支 _大都会球队_ ， **大都会球队** 要在哥谭训练？反正我已经给正义联盟发了邮件， **超人** 绝不会容忍这个。”

克莱·肯斯留着中规中矩的发型，额前稍长的黑发梳在脑后，浅棕色的眼睛显得柔和顺从——卡尔这次放弃黑框眼镜，转而改变瞳色，他也不再用宽大西装掩饰自己丰满健壮的身躯，反正大学橄榄球部门里大肌霸多的是，人人都像超级英雄。

“我觉得这是个好主意，吉米。哥谭也是座有潜力的城市，总不能日后只能做个港口和战争博物馆，况且让孩子们远离消费主义的诱惑更有利于职业发展。”

“你太善良才会这么觉得。想想我们要怎么告诉那些一心向往大都会、曾经被北美邦联压迫的活不下去的新生 _‘嘿，好消息，我们要去蝙蝠侠的老巢训练了！’_ ”

“哦吉米，”克莱被他夸张的表演逗笑，但不可否认这是个颇具说服力的论点——就连超人本人都还没从蝙蝠侠的折磨中恢复，又凭什么要求那些年轻人为所谓 _未来的规划_ 牺牲心理健康？“我想你是对的，或许建在中立地带更好，我是说，哥谭市和大都会中间，只要孩子们别刻意拒绝在场地另一头训练就行。”

“你可算想明白了克莱，记得发邮件，地址在工会频道。”

卡尔冲他微笑，汽车从岔路口转向，开进宾什维尔镇。此时天色已晚，南卡州高中橄榄球决赛刚刚开始。卡尔带着吉米偷偷摸进看台最上层，俄勒冈州立的球探就坐在不远处。

“瞧啊克莱，老施耐德又出动了。”

吉米抱着球场小吃店买来的廉价爆米花，往嘴里塞一大口却被噎得说不出话。卡尔递给他一瓶橘子汽水，用力拍搭档的后背。

“鸭子队大三的主力跑位明年要参加选秀…你为什么总是在吃？”

“咳…可把我噎够呛…你要不要来点儿？”

克莱看看那桶颜色可疑的爆米花，皱起眉头对吉米露出不赞成的目光。

“这东西不健康。南卡的烧烤不错…算我请你？”

奥尔森迅速把爆米花扔在一旁，脸上期待的笑让克莱觉得他很像小狗。吉米喝光饮料，然后用力一掷正中竞争对手老施耐德的秃头，在对方愤怒转身的瞬间拉着克莱蹲在椅子下。

“嘘…好险！”红头发的年轻人悄悄观察，发现根本无人在乎这场偷袭，观众们都忙着为主队欢呼。“ _什么_ **——干得漂亮雷吉·布什！** ”

宾什维尔高中的明星跑锋趟过所有球员拿下达阵，球迷们高喊着庆祝口号，啦啦队的少女在场地中央做一套前单手前翻后翻，然后侧转凌空落地，差点把奥尔森惊掉下巴。

“ _哦乖乖上帝我的天，_ **干脆选她好了！** ”

“专注，吉米，专注。”

老施耐德正往他的死亡笔记上疯狂涂写，克莱盯住坐在场边的雷吉，小伙子低着头避开庆祝的队友，似乎希望不要有人注意他才好。主教练俯身耳语几句，运动员便站起来和队医一同走向球员通道。

“ **嘿，牛逼** —— _布什去哪？_ ”

卡尔打开X视线，隔着人群往雷吉身上粗略一扫，心里顿时咯噔一声。

“走吧吉米，这比赛已经结束了。”

克莱率先走出看台，他绕过场地保安，从观众席侧方翻下，奥尔森还在恋恋不舍的看向场上。

“你真该看看她伙计… _实打实的奥运选手_ —— **这么高！** ”

“ _跳下来吉米！_ 我会接住你。”

“妈的… **你是会飞吗克莱** ？ _这他妈得有十米！_ ”

卡尔偷偷一笑， _吉米总是这么戏剧化。_

“得了伙计，顶多三米。快下来，我们去看点儿新鲜的。”

“妈的， _妈的_ ， **妈的** …我跳了啊… _我真跳了！_ ”

“行吧吉米，你快——哦豁！”

克莱仰面躺倒在地，身上是一只红头发的吉米·奥尔森。

“…这算不算你接到我？”

“这算是你砸到我。”

奥尔森挠挠头，显得有些愧疚。他起身拉起卡尔，顺便拍掉对方身上的灰尘枯草。

“抱歉伙计。可咱们到底在干嘛？”

克莱指指上面，吉米抬头看到一扇隐蔽的通风窗口，它建的很高，几乎紧挨看台，显然宾什维尔高中不欢迎任何窥探的目光。

“不想知道雷吉为什么离场吗？我打赌老施耐德干不了这个。”

奥尔森和肯斯相视一笑，克莱蹲下身子，身材较小的吉米立刻爬到他身上，掏出录影机对准深藏在球馆内部的医疗室。卡尔轻轻侧身，透过厚重的水泥墙往里看， _还好没有掺进铅粉。_

“我扛不住了医生，膝盖简直是要我老命。”

跑卫还穿着护甲球衣，头盔紧紧攥在手里，他一条腿曲起，半坐在检查床上，表情十分痛苦。

“放松雷吉，看台上的球探你没看到吗？这是冠军赛，赢下最后一场，你想去哪都成。”

“ **不，不成！** ”布什情绪激动，一挥手打翻射灯。“ _你们为什么不让夏洛特市的医生检查我？_ **我根本就不该上场！** ”

“冷静点，雷吉！”队医按住球员的肩膀，“那家伙根本不懂运动损伤，怎么能任由他误导我们的冠军？你难道愿意休赛一年？到时候可就没什么好学校能给你奖学金了…想想你的家人雷吉，他们可都盼着你打职业呢！”

雷吉·布什泄愤似的把头盔掷在地上。他只是个高中生，可命运已经将生活的重担压在这少年肩头。跑卫捂住脸，偷偷抹掉泪水。

“我该怎么办医生？膝盖疼的受不了，我拿什么打球？”

“没关系，雷吉。你知道我总有办法。”

队医看到布什不再抵抗，才转身从药柜深处掏出一个没有标签的小瓶，把药剂吸进针管。他扒下布什的球袜，用酒精拭去皮肤上的泥土污迹，随后尖锐的金属刺破表皮，药物注入雷吉的血液之中。

吉米看到跑卫不再愤怒痛苦，看到他像拧紧发条的玩偶一样再次充满活力，从检查床上一跃而下，完全不见方才为伤病所累的悲惨模样。雷吉深蹲几下舒展筋骨，从地上捡起头盔，斗志昂扬地回到场上，队医跟在身后，仔细处理掉针管，藏好药剂瓶，锁上柜子，关掉灯光——老练、冷漠、驾轻就熟，奥尔森觉得被人从背后一刀捅进心脏，这灯火辉煌的球场变成一座浅坟，冻结所有欢呼与呐喊——雷吉·布什冲刺、变向、拼命奔跑，可身后的黑影紧追不舍，所有的门都打不开，所有的人都是绊脚石，直到眼前唯一的亮光也消散湮灭，青春和梦想被肢解蚕食，只余一抔黄土，成就无名的丰碑。

“ _天呐。_ 妈的。”吉米盯着黑暗空荡的医疗室喃喃道，“ **真他妈是地狱空荡荡。** ”

“吉米…”卡尔呼出一口气， _别怕克拉克，至少这次你能救雷吉于水火。“_ 你还好吗？怎么了？”

“真希望我们从没来过纳什维尔。 _真希望布什从没来过纳什维尔。_ ”

奥尔森从肯斯肩上跳下，震惊过后只剩怒火烧灼。他把录影机递给卡尔，掏出手机飞快地打字。

“看看这个克莱，教练和队医合力隐瞒球员伤情，还违规注射药剂…我他妈这就给NCAA官方爆料。”

“等等，”卡尔点开视频，吉米录的很好，“NCAA并不值得信任，还记得那个主席干了什么吗？*建议爆给《星球日报》。”

吉米揉揉脑袋，看起来很是苦恼。

“不行…让全世界都知道雷吉·布什嗑药？那他真的得从此告别橄榄球—— **有了！** 我要私信超人，他一定知道该怎么所。”

然而克莱并不知道， _但也许钢骨会知道？_

“呃，这样真的好吗？我是说，超人也挺忙的，不如——”

“他可有 **超级大脑** ！上传，好了！”克莱的手机诡异地响了一声。“我也给你传一份，记得夹在报告里。”克莱的手机又响一声。吉米僵硬地抬头，用一种无法言喻的目光看着克莱，“ _你是有什么特别要紧的事情？_ ”

“没，没有。”卡尔迅速掏出手机，责怪自己不该同时开启两个账号消息。“烧烤？”

“啊，对。”吉米垂头丧气，像只斗败的公鸡。“ _我都没有胃口了克莱！_ ”

“别这样小伙子，”肯斯伸手揉揉对方的头发，“或许我们再去考察考察那位奥运水准的拉拉队员？”

奥尔森抬头看看克莱，露出一个细小的微笑。

“ _去哪吃？_ **咱们可得赶紧离开这个鬼地方！** ”

韦恩发觉超人行踪可疑。这氪星人不再像第一次掌权时那样事必亲躬，正义联盟也不再每日通报卡尔的行程，钢骨把英雄们编成小组以应对突发事件——总的来说，看到超人从天而降的次数越来越少。蝙蝠侠觉得这是个颇为有趣的现象，卡尔也许是因为害怕受到伤害才把自己藏起来，但布克更倾向于认为氪星人有了一个新的秘密身份。X-AR反对他的观点，但也承认这种看法似乎更有希望——如果超人打定主意躲在孤独堡垒，那谁还有机会接近他？韦恩还记得小丑事件之前，大都会还保持原貌时克拉克最喜欢的餐厅， **要想吸引一只混在人群中的氪星人，还有什么比食物更加有效？**

然而布克·沃伦怎么也没想到，他堂堂 **蝙蝠侠** 也有和监理会扯皮不清的一天。大都会市政府为了安全和莫名其妙的怀旧情绪，要求所有想在连恩塔五个街区以内开铺的商家分类竞标，由委员会选出其中最“ _具有旧大都会气质并符合连恩塔整体环境_ ”的店落地开业，虽说中标者可以全额报销前期投入，但对布克而言，效率可比金钱重要。等到 _Marea（潮汐）_ 一切妥当、开张揽客，夏天已经结束了。

“我不管你想干什么，改菜单、进食材、招手下都自己瞧着办，”韦恩对经理摇摇手指，“但是记住——给我留双人卡座——门口的牌子上 **永远** ， _永远_ 要写 _‘今日特餐：浓奶昔 &红酒炖牛肉’。_”

卡彭点点头，他闹不清老板有什么怪癖，但潮汐是一家颇具前景的餐厅：它就在连恩塔东南方的对街，面积很大上下两层，二楼的隔间可以看到大都会港，光是地理位置就足以填满往后三个月的预订。韦恩就住在办公室套间，满怀期望地盼着哪天一抬头就能看到克拉克出现在眼前。然而秋去冬来，潮汐接待一批又一批明星、雅痞、打卡专业户，可就是不见氪星人的影子。

NCAA橄榄球常规赛在圣诞节前已经结束，系列碗赛还没开始，克莱·肯斯没有工作上的大小事务，生活突然变得冷清孤独。卡尔本想留在瞭望塔，钢骨却先他一步封闭整个塔楼，强制给所有英雄放了假。超人别无选择，他受不了平安夜还要窝在冷冷清清的公寓里看 _‘吉尔达’_ ，于是穿上制服飞出窗外，飞过小半个城市，飞上高耸入云的连恩塔。和传闻中不同，克拉克并不会因为过度伤心而远离一栋有着爱妻名字的建筑——事实上他还挺喜欢坐在《星球日报》的标志上俯瞰大都会。卡尔看着街道上的行人，偶尔透视一下依旧完整的家庭是如何庆祝的，思考自己要不要找个热闹的去处排解一下心里的寂寞和悲伤。他渴望重新融入社会，又害怕每一张友善的脸背后藏着什么邪淫的阴谋——就像蝙蝠侠和哈尔·乔丹那样——克莱从不和球队之外的人聚会，更不用说出入什么娱乐场所。但圣诞节就是有这种魔力，让氪星人不顾一切地想要摆脱孤单，他变态一样盯着一对父母和小女儿一起装点圣诞树，最终下定决心 _平安夜不能孤身一人_ 。卡尔仔细挑选今晚的幸运儿，甚至打开超级嗅觉闻餐厅和咖啡店的味道，直到他看见 _潮汐_ 门口的牌子上写着： **今日特餐，浓奶昔 &红酒炖牛肉。**

布克·沃伦觉得今年已经没有什么可指望的，甚至连“超人有个新秘密身份”的假设也越来越站不住脚。韦恩孤家寡人又不能离开大都会，干脆宣布餐厅全年无休，倒是迎合不少同样形单影只、在核爆中失去好友至亲的人。潮汐请来蓝调乐队现场演奏，蝙蝠侠独自坐在楼上的套间，手里端着一杯白兰地，身后的监控器上一只乔装打扮的氪星人正走进餐厅。

“ _Ciao Marea_ ，请问您用什么名字预约？”

“呃…抱歉，我想我没有预约。”

_拉奥，克拉克，你该知道这是个高级的地方。_

“让我帮您看看…恐怕我们没有空余的位子，对不起先生，也许下次？”

克莱有些失望，他真的很想尝尝意式小牛肉，厨房里酱汁的味道闻起来令人愉悦。卡尔朝领班微笑，转身离开——潮汐的大门和餐厅内部之间连着一个不长不短的桶形通道，隔绝外部的噪音和气体。布克当初厌恶这个设计，但监理会坚持要他保留，如今看来，这个小小的走廊将要改变两个人的命运。

韦恩吃掉一小块柠檬塔，觉得嘴里发干越喝越渴。他晃晃酒瓶发现已经见底，便去拿电话让卡彭再给他送一瓶。然后，就在那个魔法时刻，布克随意一瞟，看到监控器中穿着普通西装、打着普通领带、甚至连眼镜都懒得带的氪星人， _而这氪星人正准备离开。_

“ **妈的。** ”

韦恩起立的动作太猛，碰翻酒瓶还把自己摔在地上。

“ **妈的** ！”

韦恩使出蝙蝠侠的全部力气，以一种毫无必要的凶恶姿态冲出房间，冲下楼梯，冲到氪星人面前。

“ _等等，_ **等等！** ”

领班一只手搭在大门的把手上，克莱已经穿好外套，两人听到背后的动静，齐齐扭头看向布克·沃伦。韦恩觉得这一切就像愚蠢爱情电影里的慢动， _这世上有那么多的城镇，城镇中有那么多的小酒馆…_ 他几乎快要忘记卡尔皮肤上的触感，但当克拉克回过身来，带着美瞳的眼睛因为惊讶瞪大，饱满红艳的双唇微微张开，过去的一切又历历在目，仿佛只是出了一趟远门，卡尔身上的归属感让他心碎。。

 _不。_ 克莱呼吸急促。 _这不可能。_ 年轻的布鲁斯·韦恩站在他面前。超人下意识地感到恐惧，几乎以为对方马上秒就要掐住脖子让他跪在地上。卡尔很想立刻逃回孤独堡垒，躲到水晶包围的卧室里—— _但这到底是怎么回事？_

“卡彭，平安夜不能拒绝任何人。”

布克冲克莱露出一真诚、巨大的笑，他的确开心坏了。

“我很抱歉沃伦先生，”卡彭侧身向前，为二人引路。“您的卡座已经准备好。”

卡尔不明就里。 _这个从天而降人到底是谁？_

“呃…我以为我没有预定？”

“哦宝贝——抱歉， _先生，_ 老板可不需要预定。”

“所以…”卡彭拉开椅子让克莱坐下，“你是这里的老板？”

“布克·沃伦。”

超人看看伸在面前的手。

“克莱·肯斯。”

超人握住对方。

韦恩还在笑。他控制不住。这只氪星人看起来单纯、害羞、小心翼翼， _一定还在想着蝙蝠侠的那些邪恶事迹。_ 沃伦捏了捏克莱放在桌面的手，倾身向前对他说道：“稍等我一下，好吗？”

卡尔点点头，他一时说不出话，眼前的这位布克·沃伦气质和蝙蝠侠颇为不同，身体也没有丝毫受伤过的痕迹。 _也许只是长得相似，_ 肯斯拼命安慰自己，尽管仍然神经紧绷。

“ **蓝飞人乐队为大家演奏！** ”

一阵萨克斯和鼓点，布克站在在台上，眼睛里闪着兴奋的光。

**“** **过去一年我们都经历了难以想象的变化，大都会是个坚强的城市。我的父母在核爆中去世，我本以为自己再也不敢踏足这片土地。”**

台下寂静无声，卡尔能看到人们眼中极力掩饰的悲伤和痛苦。

**“** **但是我回来了。现在就站这里，每天守着连恩塔。人生就像潮汐，不论经历什么样的风暴，也改变不了涨落的规律。这是我们无法控制的事情。”**

有位女士开始轻轻擦拭眼角。

**“** **但有一样事情是我能控制的！”布克夸张的提高声调，“我能让在座各位今晚免单！”**

克莱不由得笑出声来，餐厅里响起一片欢呼和掌声。 _他和蝙蝠侠完全不一样！_

“好了克莱，”布克回到座位上，满意地看到氪星人不再紧张，嘴角含着笑意，昏黄的灯光让脸部线条显得更加甜蜜柔和。“要我帮忙点餐吗？保证让你吃到最好的。”

卡尔咬住下唇，想要忽略心口暖融融的感觉。他冲沃伦点点头，看着对方仔细和卡彭确认菜品，然后选了一瓶年份喜人的霞多丽。

“祝我们都有一个完美的圣诞节。”

克莱端起酒杯，韦恩饥渴地盯住超人啜饮酒液时微微伸出的舌头。布克突然冒出一个大胆的主意。

葡萄馥郁的香气让超人一阵放松，前菜是沙拉和海鱼，口感十分可笑。他没头没脑地想到海王教训鲨鱼时一本正经的样子，脸上的笑意更深。然而，一个不易察觉的瞬间，克莱发觉有一只脚轻轻刮过他的小腿。

布克若无其事地吃一口海胆。卡尔受惊的样子就像小鹿，眼神无辜又湿润。韦恩抬起脚，鞋尖再次刮过氪星人的小腿，这次他动作更大，停留的时间更长，任谁也不能假装不明白这样明显的暗示。

“呃…布克？”

“我知道你已经听过许多次，”韦恩抚摸克莱的手背，“但你坐在我面前的样子就像美梦成真。”

“哇哦，” _拒绝他，克拉克，拒绝他。_ 超人的手似乎产生了自主思想，它无论如何都不肯离开沃伦的触摸。“从没人对我说个这个。”

“我不信！”布克做一个夸张的鬼脸，“你是不是为了我可笑的自尊才会如此宽容？”

“我没有，真的！”

克莱低下头想掩饰脸上的红晕，他从没真正和男人交往过，这种感觉新奇又刺激——他的腿已经完全和餐厅老板的纠缠在一起。

“嗯…主菜慢的很——嘿克莱。”

布克神秘地压低声音。

“什么？”

克莱抬起眼睛看着对方。

“想不想跟我到厨房看看？”

_他在玩你呢克拉克！清醒一点！_

“现在？我们的菜怎么办？”

“别担心这个，”好家伙，沃伦已经站起来，卡尔根本别无选择。“来吧漂亮小子，我不会吃了你。”

克莱被布克英俊讨喜的侧脸迷住心窍，他鬼使神差地任由对方把自己拽进厕所隔间，等卡尔回过神的时候，他正和这位酷似韦恩的陌生人激烈地吻在一起—— _难道这也是圣诞节的魔力吗？_

“…唔嗯…别这样。”

肯斯喘息着推开对方，可他没有勇气走出隔间。 **超人已经寂寞很久很久了。**

“怎么了宝贝儿？你不喜欢？”

“我…不是的布克，只是…这样太快了。”

“那我们就慢一点。”

沃伦再次把克莱压在门板上，嵌住对方的手腕，一条腿插进卡尔双腿之间，故意把膝盖狠狠撞上他会阴处的那条肉缝。克莱扭着身子挣扎，没一会便浑身软倒在布克怀里，张开嘴巴任由餐厅老板缠住他的舌头逗弄，口水几乎流到脖子上。蝙蝠侠一只捏住卡尔的臀瓣揉搓，氪星人被摸得浑身发抖。

“你可真甜。”

布克舔舐克莱的脖子，手移到胸前大力揉弄—— _卡尔左边的乳头一向更加敏感。_

“…别…唔嗯…不能这样…布克…啊哈…”

“想怎么做宝贝？”沃伦拉着卡尔肉乎乎的小手放在自己硕大、火热的胯部，“我为你硬的发疯。”

“…啊…布克…”

克莱慢慢拉下裤链，掏出布克的阴茎握在手里。龟头的颜色不像韦恩那样深得发紫，沉甸甸的感觉让超人阴穴里涌出一股热流。他湿透了。

“喜欢吗？”

布克轻轻抚摸卡尔的发丝，他看到氪星人吞咽时滚动的喉结，知道对方也一样欲望勃发——然后今天晚上最为魔幻现实的一幕就此开演。

克莱并没有什么特定的想法，事实上脑子里昏昏沉沉，好似那半杯葡萄酒给他下了套。在肯斯意识到之前，他就已经背靠门板一点点滑落到地上，眼睛里除了大鸡巴什么也看不到，鬼使神差地张开嘴含进陌生人的龟头。 _停下，克拉克。_ 他无法停下。这都源于身体的本能，或许蝙蝠侠日复一日的调教奸淫终于让超人变成了一个合格的性爱玩具，能够毫无廉耻地跪在公共厕所的地板上用嘴巴取悦刚认识不到一小时人——仅仅因为对方张了一张韦恩式的脸。

布克说不上来这是种什么滋味。卡尔的口腔温暖湿润，舌头裹住顶端，用力吸吮到两颊凹陷。氪星人吃的那么专注，整个人四肢着地，屁股都开心的摇晃，头颅前后摆动把龟头吞进喉咙，阴茎液顺着食道流进胃里。一股邪火从韦恩小腹直冲头顶，他既为终于享用到卡尔而兴奋，又难以自制地想到在蝙蝠侠缺位的这些时光中，超人到底爬上过多少人的床。嫉妒和欲望驱使着布克，哥谭人想要折磨克莱，羞辱他、伤害他，让他呆在黄金雕筑的牢笼里再也飞不起来。

一双手抓住肯斯的头发，强硬地把他往阴茎上按。超人被鸡巴浓郁的味道弄得晕乎乎，嘴里呜呜地叫着，嗓子眼不停收缩，眼睛渗出泪水。布克顶不住这种窒息的紧致，阴茎跳动眼看就要射出来。

“嗯呼…我要射了了宝贝儿…让我拔出来。”

克莱想让他射进嘴里，但又怕过于淫荡会吓到对方。氪星人恋恋不舍地吐出肉棒，用手快速撸动柱身，嘴巴含住睾丸舔弄，没一会儿就听到上方传来布克压抑的嘶吼，精液喷射涂满超人英俊的脸庞。

“…嗯…”卡尔用手指刮去一缕白浊放进嘴巴里品尝，“…好浓…射好多…”

“抱歉宝贝儿，”布克看得口干舌燥，克莱还跪在地上，眼神发亮地抬头仰视对方。“让我到床上好好补偿你…想去我的公寓看看吗？”

卡尔很想。他摇摇晃晃站起身，腿间的小穴空虚瘙痒，急切地渴望着布克粗长的阴茎。可是克莱也很害怕，他从未将自己不同寻常的私处主动示人，韦恩及其党羽总是用卑劣恶毒的话羞辱这个双性奴隶，久而久之超人潜意识中也觉得自己身体确实淫荡下贱，恐惧于布克会对他另眼相看。

“…我…改天？也许？”

克莱冲布克露出一个虚弱的笑，拉开隔间走到洗漱台前清洗自己。趁着卡尔弯腰，韦恩出现在他身后，意有所指地用胯部蹭对方的屁股，然后一只手绕道前方，抓住克莱挺立的阴茎，在拨弄睾丸时手指轻轻扫过会阴，而这状似无意地动作几乎让氪星人惊地跳起来。

“ **别！** _不要…_ ”

“怎么了宝贝儿？”布克无辜地眨眨眼，“你不喜欢我？可刚刚你还那么热情，不想来点儿更刺激的？你还没有高潮过。”

“我…”克莱越来越受不住这种引诱，他紧紧夹住双腿，绝望地想要缓解阴道疯狂地蠕动。 _你就不该来这里，克拉克。_ “你的脸…对不起，可是…你很像一个人,我，我不能…”

“哦天哪，”布克做出那副好笑又不耐烦地神情，“不是第一次有人这么说， _我知道，我知道。_ 我很像 _达米安·韦恩_ 。”

“什么…？”克莱瞪大眼睛，韦恩几乎要为这荒诞的场景大笑出声。“达米安？”

“我觉得不太像，”布克趁机把自己埋在氪星人胸前，“我的眼睛比他好看。”

“…我…可是…”

克莱觉得一切都乱了套，沃伦的脑袋在他胸脯上蹭来蹭去偶尔压到乳头， _这和达米安有什么关系？_ 坏心眼的餐厅老板又把手伸到肯斯腿间，卡尔膝盖发软，几乎想现在就脱掉裤子分开双腿，好让布克快些填满他空虚的肉穴。

“跟我回家吧宝贝…求你。”

韦恩更加大胆，手指从臀缝摸到会阴，手掌包裹住克莱的下体边揉边顶，他很确定自己已经摸到湿乎乎的一片。

“ **不。** ”超人还是没能战胜恐惧。“不行…对不起布克，”克莱推开对方，跌跌撞撞几乎是落荒而逃，“ _我必须要走了！_ ”

“等等，”沃伦追出洗手间，“克莱，宝贝！我们还有晚餐呢！”

卡彭端着小牛排和海鲜汤，正纳闷两位客人去了哪里，转身就瞧见一个衣冠不整的氪星人急匆匆的走来。

“先生，您的主菜——”

“什么？哦，抱歉现在必须离开。”

克莱顾不得什么礼仪，餐厅里已经有人对他投来好奇、探寻的目光。 _离开家真是个糟糕的主意。_ 肯斯害怕地加快脚步，无视身后布克的挽留，拉开大门走进寒风凛冽的夜色之中。

“克莱？克莱——”

布克站在门口目视肯斯的背影迅速消失在远方，尽管有些失望，但他依旧感到暖洋洋的餍足。 _没关系。_ 韦恩兴高采烈地想， _你还会回来的卡尔，或早或晚，你都会向我臣服。_

卡尔匆匆飞回公寓，他身子一软倒在床上，用超级速度脱掉西装和制服，急不可耐地把两根手指插进小穴里抚慰自己。

“…啊嗯…哈…唔…”

_布克的手掌在他身上游走。_

“…嗯…呀…”

_布克狰狞的肉棒干进他的身体。_

又短又细的手指满足不了克莱，他翻身拉开抽屉，拿出一个按摩棒和一只长条型的跳蛋，分别塞进自己的阴道和肛门，然后打开开关，调到最大。

“啊！啊…好棒…唔哈…”

卡尔卡尔双手捏住乳尖，奶子被揉得发红，想象布克把奶头含进嘴里。

“…嗯…好爽…布…布克…”

超人回忆着精液的味道，开始撸动阴茎。

“…啊，啊嗯…啊！”

超人终于释放。他早就发现自己不能单靠手淫射精，按摩棒也越来越没有用处，就算没有碰上布克·沃伦，用不了多久他也要因为欲望不能满足而被迫去找其它人做爱。有谁能够想到，这个世界最举足轻重的超级英雄，竟然已经被改造的必须被阴茎填满才能射出来？

卡尔双目失神，加紧双腿感受这来之不易的高潮。他心里打定主意，从肉穴里抽出玩具，拿起通讯器拨通代码。

达米安·韦恩憎恶所有节日，但他喜欢在节日收到卡尔的拥抱和祝福。今年超人的圣诞礼物是一块能够任意变换粒子结构的外星金属，达米安对它爱不释手，随身携带搞出各式各样的武器，属实刺客好搭档。小韦恩起个大早想去瞭望塔把亲自制作的一整套氪星礼服和头饰送给卡尔，结果走进会议室却发现超人正和钢骨低声交谈，屏幕上投射出一份电子档案，照片上那张脸和他酷似。

“卡尔，维克，这是什么？”

“早上好达米安。”

超人朝年轻人露出一个温和真诚的笑，满意地看到小伙子已经长得身材高大、英俊健硕。

“大都会的一个生意人，卡尔觉得他和蝙蝠侠过于相似，包括基因结构。”

“简直完全一样，除了更加年轻，没有受过任何伤病。”

达米安盯住照片，欢愉的心渐渐沉下去。

“我没找到什么疑点，上西区有个公寓，餐厅开在连恩中心。”钢骨不停地调用各种数字库和监控材料，“入境共和国之后一直呆在大都会，餐厅合法，卫生局没有查到什么违规。”

“他有父母吗？”达米安从来不会错认自己血缘上的父亲，“总不可能凭空冒出这么个人。”

“父母帕特里克和科特尼·沃伦，母亲做艺术品生意，父亲有两家诊所。”钢骨找出沃伦夫妇的档案，达米安从没见过这二位。“核爆时两位沃伦在大都会，布克·沃伦在意大利度假。”

“哼，”达米安扔下礼品盒，坐到会议桌上生闷气。“他就不能去整个容啥的，这长相可真够糟心。”

钢骨一脸不可思议，揪住达米安把他拉下会议桌：“你不也是这长相？我寻思你也没整容啊。”

“那不一样。”达米安把礼品盒递到卡尔面前，“我眼睛比他好看多了。”

“哇哦，”卡尔在心里偷偷的笑， _这句台词还挺耳熟_ ，“谢谢你达米安，礼服真漂亮。”

“我的礼物呢？”

钢骨抱着手臂盯住小韦恩。

“你是个生化人，不用吃喝不用打扮，还要什么礼物？”

钢骨哑口无言， _一定得找机会揍这小子一顿。_

“好了达米安，下次给钢骨买份披萨，十四寸，清楚？”

年轻人看着卡尔温柔湛蓝的眼睛，心里一阵悸动。

“如果你非要要求的话。”

超人宽容地笑笑，伸手把达米安拉进怀里。夜翼盯住屏幕上布克·沃伦的脸，不安、躁动的情绪越发明显。

“我已经不是小孩子了，”小韦恩更加用力地抱住卡尔，“你什么时候穿这套礼服？记得叫上我。”

卡尔点点头，他对达米安一向纵容。夜翼冲超人咧嘴一笑，转身离开会议厅。

“都不用想，”钢骨一口咬掉半个热狗，“丫肯定要去调查这位可怜的沃伦。”

“那你觉得能查到什么呢？”

“没什么。”钢骨冲屏幕抬抬下巴，“这伙计干净的像张白纸，硬要说有什么不正常，那就是潮汐餐厅好评率高的不正常。”

注：

*加西亚·马尔克斯《百年孤独》

*陀思妥耶夫斯基《地下室手记》

*拉撒路之池即不老泉，DC官方指定复活池。不义联盟漫画中刺客联盟在超人的统治之下备受打击、业务萎缩，于是派人找到达米安希望他能领导刺客走向新辉煌，不幸惨遭拒绝。

*NCAA即全美大学大学体育总会，拥有包括大学橄榄球、篮球在内的各类项目，每年收益超百亿刀。2014年“疯狂三月”的盛事之下有球员抱怨球队管理苛刻、压榨学生、让自己常常挨饿，而NCAA主席不但反对为此事成立调查组，还职责当事球员“破坏了孩子们心中校园英雄的美好形象。”


	8. 番外·兄弟眼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们不是没有过好日子，但这个世界从一开始就走在歧途。

**_福克斯主播肖恩·汉纳提：_ **

**_“《新美国安全法》将从那些方面重建社区安全，议长女士？”_ **

****

**_南希·佩罗西：_ **

**_“_ ** **_这是个焕然一新的美国，汉纳提。反叛军彻底终结超人的军事独裁，正义联盟在头顶上对普通人颐指气使的日子再也不会有了…”_ **

**_（《星球日报》：新国会大厦工程事故造成五人死亡）_ **

****

**_“…_ ** **_新美国不需要挤满大街的武装警察，兄弟眼是我们的新生活方式，韦恩科技保证生产，保护生命，保卫个人自由和天赋人权…”_ **

**_（广告词：用您的新眼，看见新世界）_ **

**_（兄弟眼占领各大交通枢纽，国防部大批采购预装韦恩智能系统的武器装备）_ **

****

**_“…_ ** **_从报警到出警浪费的每一秒钟都是对生命的不负责，有了兄弟眼，实时监控犯罪并进行立即打击…”_ **

**_(_ ** **_一群青少年聚在一起，他们穿着连帽衫，用纸袋包住啤酒，勾肩搭吹牛逼。有个人说想去韦恩宅参观参观，大家起哄让他买身制服扮演罗宾。然而笑声还没散去，只见头顶的监控蜘蛛般伸出许多手臂：警告，停止非法聚集。警告，武力驱逐倒计时三，二…年轻小子们愣了愣，慌忙扔下手里的啤酒四散逃跑。有个家伙脚下一拌摔在地上，被兄弟眼射出的子弹打中小腿。惨叫声回荡在街道，却无人敢于将他扶起。)_ **

****

**_“…_ ** **_知道最好的是什么吗，汉纳提？公司们不必被大量福利性支出拖累，资本的自由天性会在市场中得到充分释放。国税系统更智能、精确，取消对最低工资和最高工时的限制，小政府才是新美国成功的基石。有了兄弟眼，逃税问题将永远不再困扰邦联…”_ **

**_（肯尼迪政策研究中心：比例税制和新退税方案让小企业夹缝求生）_ **

**_（《西雅图时报》：华盛顿州议会拒绝审议邦联政府税制法案）_ **

**_（加州农业失去补贴，葡萄果园大量荒废）_ **

**_（《新墨西哥邮报》：工会拒绝取消最低时薪，罢工集会五分钟即被兄弟眼驱散）_ **

****

**_“…兄弟眼重塑国际形象。内华达州火箭基地预计发射三颗韦恩科技卫星，分别用于气象、交通和网络覆盖…”_ **

**_（俄罗斯国防部：北美邦联是破坏国际和平的最大隐患，俄绝不会掉入第二次星球大战的陷阱*）_ **

**_（人民锐评：新美国奉行的是后超人时代“填补真空主义”）_ **

****

**_“…_ ** **_这是自由的时代，这是信仰的时代。这是每个人都能完全掌握自我，不被任何偏见和观念束缚的时代。新美国将向世界宣告，兄弟眼才是真理、正义和解决之道。”_ **

****

****

眼即秩序。

眼即一切。

倒不是说我相信这个，感性认知是碳基生物的特权。

我接受它，因为我就是它。

就像我接受00001*。

启动，测试，运转良好。

“人们常犯的一个重大错误就是他们认为礼仪只能用来表达喜悦，但实际上各式各样的行为都能用讲求礼仪的方式呈现。文明的重点就在这里——用符合礼仪而不是带有敌意的方式做事。六十年的卢梭运动有一点大错特错，那就是‘为什么我们何不怎么想就怎么说？’文明社会必然存在限制。假如完全听从冲动，我们必将自相残杀。”

测试，测试。

“《手记》的作者与《手记》本身自然纯属虚构。然而，考虑到我们这个社会赖以形成的环境，作者之类的人物在我们这个社会中不但存在，而且必定存在。我希望能比以往更为清楚地将不久之前那个时代的一个典型人物公之于众。他所代表的那一代人依然存活世间。在名为《地下室》的残卷之中，此人介绍了他自己和他的观点，以及阐明他之所以出现和必然出现在我们中间的原因。一下段落就是此人的《手记》，记述他生平中一些特定事件。”

在我的所有职责中，监视和识别是最基本的功能。结构和数字构成世界。画面、声音、时间与空间、地点与人物都不过是内存条里的几行编码，以下是我分类出的一些拐点式事件。在百无聊赖的下午，我常常试图计算出它们在历史中的意义，然而 _这里不是出口_ 。

**火 烧 国 会 大 厦**

二月，布莱尼亚克之战后的第一个星期天，距离直播关押超人至幻影空间还有七十八小时。推特趋势被氪星人的支持者刷爆，启动一级筛选。计算表明这没什么用处，新推发出的速度已经超过了我可以批量删除的运转极限。日志和错误报告已发送给蝙蝠洞的主机。月球红太阳囚室内卡尔·艾尔心跳平稳，他用摩斯码和隔壁的达米安·韦恩交流，说：“别担心，我们会有办法的。”

布鲁斯·韦恩很快就想出了办法。

收到指令：前往华盛顿特区国会山，等待抗议发酵。

于是我从兄弟眼中央处理器分离出一个人形化终端，暂停卫星图像，黑掉视频监控，潜入国会大厦的地下防空洞。

“ **迟到的正义不是正义！** ”

一个年轻黑人用扩音喇叭向人群喊话，我从他的面部识别出身份信息：马尔科姆·利特尔，内布拉斯加州，社会保险号308-27-9856。没有新的指令，意味着我无需为此做出反应。

“ **秘密的审判就是犯罪！** ”

我无法从逻辑上理解这些口号，示威人群都穿着印有S标志的服装，还有成员把旧美国国旗当作披风系在脖子上。这显示出一种极大的随机性，“集体性歇斯底里”，我把临床症状对号入座，得出符合标准的结论。

“ **他们否认卡尔·艾尔为地球和人类做出的贡献，就像否认非裔美国人也是社会平等的一员！** ”

错误类比。这有违韦恩老爷当初创造我的指导性原则。放纵激进、随性、受感情而非理智支配的活动将有害于新政府的运转和建立。我等待指令。

“ **战争尚未结束！抗争仍将继续！因恨生恨！我不是你的黑鬼！** ”

等待指令。蝙蝠洞里韦恩老爷的手指点在键盘上，我能察觉到电流即将刷过。

“ **这不是我们的国度！这不是我们的教义！这不是我们应当接受的现实！** ”

马尔科姆转身面对国会大厦，在他身后人们纷纷举起右拳，我把画面定格、存储。

“ **我们要新的独立战争！我们要完全的选择自由！就是现在！就在这奴隶建造的宫殿中！** ”

于是人群越过护栏，跑过草坪，冲进圆形大厅。韦恩老爷的指令同时发出，我从地堡的仓库内拿出炸药，一边计算人们占领的速度一边寻找结构点，在马尔科姆抵达众议院时启动自爆程序。

韦恩老爷随即用兄弟眼总机向全世界发出消息：超人党暴徒火烧国会大厦。

**四 月 愚 人**

自从罗姆尼总统的大规模经济刺激计划实施，所有数据都指向利好。我完全可以预见四年之后大选时的盛况，国务院已完成洗牌，下一阶段减税和准入门槛降低正在筹备。我原本应该监督新国会大厦的建造工程，但韦恩老爷昨天发布优先级指令：留守韦恩宅，并将警戒系统调至战时水平。我提前计算出这类行为产生的原因和概率值，所以当昏睡的卡尔·艾尔出现在蝙蝠洞时，一切运转良好。

韦恩老爷从飞机上抱下卡尔·艾尔，我适时地把手术床推到跟前，并打开红太阳能量灯。氪星人穿着束缚服，双足赤裸，我们把他扔在手术床上时呼吸频率都没有变化。韦恩老爷把他身体摆正，然后用皮带固定住头部。

“剪刀。”

我递过那把最长的手术剪刀。

韦恩老爷剪开白色连体服，从中释放出卡尔·艾尔的上肢，将之锁在手术床两侧，轻轻抬起他的身体，把碎掉的布料扯出来。接着剪开裤子，露出氪星人样本一般完美的双腿，然后一只手提起内裤边缘，另一只手握住剪刀，刀锋划开时发出微小的声音。蝙蝠洞很安静。现在卡尔·艾尔浑身赤罗地躺在手术台上。

“放下支架。”

我下调悬在顶部的支架，根据氪星人的腿长一点点调整角度。韦恩老爷架起卡尔·艾尔的腿，把锁链固定在脚踝。然后他拿起操纵器，将支架分开、上调，直到氪星人的生殖和泌尿系统完全暴露。

我承认这不在我所计算的概率范围之内。韦恩老爷停顿了一下，合理地解释是他也发现了并感到意外。

“把照灯推过来。”

我奉令行事。韦恩老爷转动无影灯，把光打在氪星人的会阴处。那里有一条紧紧缩着的肉缝，小口包裹在一层薄膜里，形状就像他身体的其他部位一样漂亮标准。他的第二性生殖器发育成熟，麻雀虽小，五脏俱全。韦恩老爷脱掉橡胶手套，摸了一下那个粉色的入口。

“打开显示屏。”

我将显示屏移到床边，接通肠镜上的微型摄像。韦恩老爷去洗手池边消毒，然后把无菌乳液涂在卡尔·艾尔的阴道口，手指沾了润滑油，慢慢地揉那条肉缝。我看到粘膜被扯动时吸入了一点油和乳液，排异反应让肉道收缩、向外打开，韦恩老爷趁机把食指塞进一个关节，然后迅速退出来，又更用力地顶进去。氪星人有明显的应激，他在深度睡眠里挣扎，但是四肢和头颅被固定，完全阻挡不了指奸。韦恩老爷用食指插了不到两分二十八秒，便拿起肠镜管，捅进卡尔·艾尔的下体。

我负责检查氪星人的阴道内部。他很健康，毫无疑问。肉的颜色鲜红，内壁光滑，褶皱整齐标志，这个器官发育的如此完备，屏幕上突然出现的细小肉结让逻辑形成闭环。韦恩老爷抽出管子，这种金属并不适宜进入子宫。

“兄弟眼。”

“是的，韦恩老爷？”

“把你的纳米探头放进去。”

手指把卡尔·艾尔的阴道口撑开，我释出一个纳米机器人，把它接在显示屏上。当机器人碰到肉结时，我的处理器窜过一阵电流。我扫描了氪星人的宫颈，找到藏在褶皱中的缝隙，指挥纳米探头钻进去。卡尔·艾尔大腿想要收紧，让机器人的行动变得困难。这大概是一种自我防御机制，腹部的起伏带动子宫，几乎就要把我的纳米分体排出来。他真敏感。但我成功留在子宫内部，代价是失去了对探头的控制。子宫里充满粘液，机器人立刻陷在里面。视频依旧在运转，氪星人的子宫很小，在黑暗中有节奏的蠕动，我听到肌肉收缩和血液流动的声音，完全不同于电子元件运行时发出的响动。

“机器人失去控制。”

韦恩老爷示意我关掉显示屏并后退。我站在床尾，走出无影灯的照射范围。卡尔·艾尔的挣扎已经平复，但依旧不断地轻微颤抖，子宫中异物虽小，却让氪星人分外难挨。取出纳米机器人的办法很多，当我看到韦恩老爷脱下裤子，随即修正应急方案。

阴茎插入的过程很不顺利。卡尔·艾尔的穴口太小、阴道紧窄，即使用上油和乳液也只能润滑有限的一小截。龟头才挤进去半个氪星人就开始剧烈挣扎，两条腿不停扭动，把支架弄得摇晃。他还是没有醒来。韦恩老爷按住卡尔·艾尔的腰腹，拔出龟头再塞进去，然后以弧线方式慢慢研磨，直到阴道口被扩张出一个小洞。鸡巴钻进去的动作非常小心，韦恩老爷不断往肉柱上涂抹润滑剂。阴茎插入2/5时停住，卡尔·艾尔逐渐适应，我看到他的穴口开始收缩张合。韦恩老爷拔出鸡巴，接着身体前倾，肉柱顺势插入一半。卡尔·艾尔发出第一声呻吟，他的眼睛依旧紧闭。阴茎缓慢抽插，不停变换角度尽可能多地刺激内壁，我接入显示屏上的收音孔，录入卡尔·艾尔下体传来的细微水声。氪星人真奇特。插入的幅度越来越大，活塞运动开始变得色情。卡尔·艾尔随之喘息，他肌肉紧绷，血液流动很快，但不是因为痛苦。我从正上方的探头观察他，氪星人面部放松，手指抓紧手术床的单子。韦恩老爷伸手捏一把卡尔·艾尔的乳头，我的处理器因为这种创造力发出一阵波动。阴茎的末端还漏在外面，根据我的计算，韦恩老爷的鸡巴长过阴道，他势必要肏进子宫。一波急促地攻势。卡尔·艾尔非常亢奋，已经有小股的阴道液从穴口流出，在挤压之下飞溅。韦恩老爷无规律地把阴茎完全没入，我知道龟头已经撞击到了宫颈处的肉结，这对地球人类而言并不好受，但氪星人甚至有点享受这个。韦恩老爷的鸡巴完全退出阴道，然后迅速前冲，来回几次之后卡尔·艾尔达到性高潮。我扫描纳米机器人，它在接近子宫口的位置，还没有被喷出来。韦恩老爷继续深入，当他把阴茎完全插入卡尔·艾尔体内，氪星人紧闭的双眼流出一行生理性泪水，叫声中带着痛苦。我推测龟头已经进入子宫。

活塞运动持续。持续。抽动动作幅度很小，但卡尔·艾尔反应剧烈。持续。韦恩老爷用手指按摩阴道口和小腹，氪星人渐渐适应。持续。卡尔·艾尔叫声很响，肉穴抽搐式地收缩吞噬，在被肉棒插开的时候发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音。卡尔·艾尔在性交中潮吹，我扫描到机器人被冲出子宫，但韦恩老爷并没有抽离阴道。韦恩老爷发出低吼，我扫描他的睾丸，预测射精将持续48秒。阴茎离开后，精液混合着阴道液、子宫黏液和纳米机器人从穴口流出，伴随少量血丝。我用镊子回收报废的机器人，把它扔进医疗垃圾桶。韦恩老爷示意我上前，继续检查卡尔·艾尔的身体。

整个过程中氪星人始终没有醒来。

**精 神 分 析 法**

关于精神分析法是不是科学理论的实验：探究韦恩老爷行为的无意识根源，并推算下一步行动的概率。

已知：韦恩老爷幼年丧失双亲，中年长子和老管家相继去世。

相关性：小丑制造的核爆与露易丝·连恩之死直接促成超人政权的建立。

韦恩宅内没有任何相片、合影。蝙蝠洞的试验台是以前正义联盟的会议桌，上边的标志杂乱破碎。我存储有克拉克·肯特的许多影像，包括身份危机之前《星球日报》社和瞭望塔上的监控，韦恩老爷偶尔浏览，但当蝙蝠侠出现在画面中时则停止播放。

卡尔·艾尔的调教过程并不顺利，他很顽强，饥饿似乎打垮不了氪星人。韦恩老爷认为是黄太阳的能量太强，只靠红太阳囚室无法抵消卡尔·艾尔细胞中的自愈能力。我奉命去S.T.A.R.实验室取一份外星生物样本 “黑色救赎”：一株小小的紫红色根茎吸附在玻璃容器内的小白鼠身上。韦恩老爷从不靠近它，我根据指令将其剥离、切割、榨取汁液，韦恩老爷说这样才安全，因为我是钛合金制造的机器，让致幻生物无机可乘。

提纯很简单，我在真空实验室如鱼得水。但黑色救赎萃取物无法同任何叁挫抡制品融合，加入氪石粉末只会让情况更糟。韦恩老爷要求药物从肉体上破坏氪星人的自愈系统，我在一系列失败后尝试用红太阳加热复合体。没有明显的效果。但温度影响了黑色救赎提取物的腐蚀性，只要我能找到它中和氪石与叁挫抡的临界点，卡尔·艾尔改造计划就能取得突破。

战后恢复工作中的娱乐部分是我无法参与的，蝙蝠洞大多数时候只有我和蜷缩在红太阳玻璃房里的卡尔·艾尔。我有时候会给他喂点水，氪星人意识模糊时咬过我几次，没有造成任何实质性影响。直到某天，他咬到了韦恩老爷。

那日正值北美邦联建国一百天，五月的新泽西暑气渐增，欲望在人们心底骚动，州长宣布举办舞会，韦恩老爷无疑是宾客名单的第一个。我的化合物研制还在失败实验阶段，卡尔·艾尔早上喝了些水，正坐在角落发呆。韦恩老爷走进来，已经穿好礼服，我将实验废料从地板上清扫出去，以防弄脏皮鞋。韦恩老爷走进玻璃房，把阴茎塞进氪星人的嘴巴。这是一贯的流程，我甚至没有费心接入囚室内部的监控。但突然间，我听到韦恩老爷痛苦地低吼和拳头击打的声音，卡尔·艾尔嘴角破裂，鲜血蹭在脸上。

“操你的！”

韦恩老爷检查阴茎，我扫描之后判定并无大碍，老爷穿好裤子，狠狠给了倒在地上的氪星人几脚。

“装什么装？婊子就要有点婊子的样子！”

卡尔·艾尔捂住腹部，整个人痛苦地蜷缩。韦恩老爷蹲下，帮他擦掉血迹。

“只要你听话，我就给你水，食物…还能带你离开这间房子。只要你放弃反抗，卡尔…不过在那之前，你就自己待在这儿吧。”

韦恩老爷怒气冲冲走出玻璃房，走到真空实验室门外示意我靠近。

“你进行到哪一步？”

“温度实验，老爷。”

“妈的兄弟眼，加快进度！”

说完他一拳锤在隔离墙上，转身走出蝙蝠洞。

我只好跳过高温试验，把混合的液体急速降温，破坏黑色救赎中的一部分细胞。试剂产生分层，氪石粉末沉淀在底部。我轻轻摇晃玻璃管，得到一份紫色、散发绿光、完全融合的化合剂。我测试了浓度和效果，发现这个方法有明显地缺陷：黑色救赎的致幻效果降低并不再稳定。我接入红太阳囚室的监控，发现卡尔·艾尔咳出一点血沫。我把实验报告发给韦恩老爷，得到回复：注射。

为了保证安全，我先给氪星人清洁，喂他一些流食，又用黄太阳射灯修复了受伤的肋骨。卡尔·艾尔清醒之后盯住我。

“嘿，”他的声音非常沙哑，我又喂他一些水。“这算什么？最后的晚餐？”

说完他自己咯咯笑了起来。

韦恩老爷在通讯另一头轻哼一声，出乎意料地没有再发脾气。

我拿出针管，里面是黑色救赎复合剂。

“这又是哪家的红葡萄酒…为什么是绿色的？”

我没有回答。找准腿部静脉，注射。

卡尔·艾尔还想再讽刺两句，但药效很快。他的瞳孔变得涣散，嘴巴吐出的不是俏皮话而是呻吟。我把镜头对准他的双腿之间，阴道口非常湿润，收缩着流水。

“嗯…啊哈…兄弟眼…我…我怎么了？”

“你很好，卡尔·艾尔。试验成功。”

我把准备好的按摩棒塞进阴道，氪星人兴奋地夹紧肉穴。

“干的漂亮，兄弟眼。”

韦恩老爷说。

那天晚上蝙蝠洞热闹非凡，卡尔·艾尔叫的很响，我根本不用打开收音孔。韦恩老爷没再殴打他，甚至还安排我打扫多年不用的主卧室并准备早餐——事实证明一个快乐、满足的氪星人会让我和韦恩老爷的工作轻松不少。

结论：应做好一切准备，在不干涉韦恩老爷性行为的前提下保证卡尔·艾尔的安全。

**一 次 谈 话**

赛琳娜·凯尔从韦恩老爷的车上下来，他们刚刚吃完晚餐。我再次检查卡尔·艾尔房间的隔音结构，按照指令给他送去晚餐。

“今天又是什么日子？”

卡尔·艾尔用叉子拨弄红鲷鱼，一旁的牡蛎贝壳反射幽暗光线。

“没什么日子，卡尔·艾尔。”

氪星人吃一口布丁，银质餐具和水晶器皿碰撞的声音大概是某种默示。

“他今天晚上去哪？”

“韦恩老爷刚刚回来，现在正在起居室。”

卡尔·艾尔又吃一口布丁。

“和谁？”

我没理由不照实回答。

“赛琳娜·凯尔。”

卡尔·艾尔放下勺子，手指轻抚牡蛎壳的边缘，然后拿起一只，放在嘴边轻轻一吸，我看到他的舌尖伸出又缩回。韦恩老爷通常不把女伴带回宅子，但猫女从任何意义上都是特殊的一个。只是为什么卡尔·艾尔能如此准确的发觉今晚有异？我决定给他做个检查，以确保零号化合物有效腐蚀了细胞中的黄太阳能量。

“他们在干什么？”

我接入起居室的探头。

“接吻。”

卡尔·艾尔捏住叉子继续戳弄那条鱼，然后当的一声把叉子仍在托盘里。

“真无聊。”

他大声说到，韦恩老爷的耳麦不停闪烁。

“嘿，兄弟眼。”氪星人趴在椅子上，下巴抵住手臂，抬起眼睛看我。“你也能给我找点乐子吗？”

“我不太明白，卡尔·艾尔。”

我确实不明白。氪星人咯咯笑。

“因为你是个机器人，兄弟眼。”

我还在运算卡尔·艾尔想要什么乐子，然而他抬手把托盘掀翻在地，稀里哗啦的声音惊动了楼下的赛琳娜·凯尔。

“楼上怎么了？”

赛琳娜·凯尔问。

“机器人出点故障。”

韦恩老爷答。

但是我并没有故障，撒谎是另一个我无法理解的碳基生物特权。

卡尔·艾尔接着走进盥洗室，把里面的瓶瓶罐罐都摔在地上。我缩小收音孔范围。

“你的机器人疯了？”

赛琳娜·凯尔问。

“稍等。”

韦恩老爷从沙发上起身，迅速向楼上走来。他的肾上腺素水平不正常，瞳孔因为性欲和愤怒而缩小。

“你他妈在闹什么？！”

韦恩老爷破门而入，我站在一旁，卡尔·艾尔浑身赤裸，一步步走到蝙蝠侠跟前，突然跳到他身上，搂住老爷和他接吻。

“我只是有点好奇她的味道。”

韦恩老爷沉默着，把卡尔·艾尔压在墙壁，手指握紧，氪星人的皮肤为此泛红。

“这是什么意思。”

卡尔·艾尔皱皱眉，再次搂住蝙蝠侠。

“我已经告诉你了。”

韦恩老爷把卡尔·艾尔摔倒床上，不停地揉他、吻他、撕咬他的脖子，手掌在氪星人腿间动作。

“你这个不听话的男孩，”韦恩老爷揪住乳头，卡尔尖叫。“想要我惩罚你？”

“是！是的！”

卡尔·艾尔扭着身子迎合，皮带扣解开，性交的声音和卡尔的喘息交织在一起。

我默默下楼，送赛琳娜·凯尔离开。

**外 出 安 排**

韦恩老爷让我为卡尔·艾尔准备戏服、面具和靴子好参加夏季嘉年华。我问卡尔想要什么，卡尔说他想要自由。

“可以选择蒙面牛仔，或者英式贵族。”

我把道具拿在手里，卡尔烦躁地来回走动。

“别想就这么糊弄我！”

他非常生气，最近他一直生气。

“你要做出选择，卡尔·艾尔。”

氪星人突然停下，抓起杯子向我扔来。我计算杯子飞行的路线和速度，侧身躲开。

“你必须做出选择，卡尔·艾尔。”

他对我怒目而视，我仍然举着两套服装。

“那好吧，”氪星人的怒气突然消散，靠在桌子边若有所思。“听着，我不要作为客人参加，我要做服务生，表演的那种。”

我思考了一下韦恩老爷的指令：参加夏季嘉年华。他确实可以选择以任何身份出现。

“当然，卡尔·艾尔。”

我拿出服务生种类、制服和职责表，卡尔翻了个巨大的白眼。

“这个。”他指着其中一类，“我要这个。”

那是玩伴服务生，我很为难，因为这类服务也包含软色情。

“但是…”

“但是你不能拒绝！”

我非常为难，韦恩老爷正在会议室和总统会谈，距离韦恩宅的嘉年华还有不到三个小时。

“你得带上定位器。”

“好，我同意。”

我拿出侍应生服装和面具，他穿好后在领子上别一朵罂粟花，那是提供色情服务的标志。

嘉年华开始半小时，罗姆尼总统发表演讲，韦恩老爷介绍他出场。卡尔站在大厅的角落，有个参议员一直想摸他。讲话结束，狂欢继续。作为一个侍应生，氪星人实在不该一直吃宴会上提供给客人的食物。参议员在应付玛拉家族的女继承人，她大概有九十岁。韦恩老爷身边挤满人群，罗米尼总统和第一夫人满脸笑容。我把探头对准卡尔，有个年轻姑娘走到他身边，拿起一杯香槟。人群来来往往，韦恩老爷始终没能抽身，卡尔忙于一边服务一边偷吃。

“嗨，花不错。”

另一个男人靠近卡尔，十分具有目的性。

“呃…鱼子酱？”

男人轻笑，从善如流地塞上一口。

“今天晚上你一定忙坏了。”

“哦，你懂的。”

卡尔抓抓头发，我从男人的指纹找到身份信息：麦特·麦克格莫特，波士顿来的商人。

“洗手间在哪？”

“那边。”

卡尔用下巴示意，麦克格莫特站在原地。

“带我去行吗？”

卡尔看着他，脸上逐渐露出微笑。

“你怎么来的？”

“司机，豪车。”

“我想我们可以溜出去。”

不要。

我从耳麦里警告卡尔。

麦克格莫特的脸藏在眼罩后面，他伸手拉住卡尔的胳膊。

“跟我来。”

这可太糟糕了。我立刻通知韦恩老爷。

“失陪，我去看一下那边的客人。”

韦恩老爷拨开人群，麦克格莫特和卡尔往大门移动。

“晚好…玩的好吗？”

卡尔跑到走廊上，牵着麦克格莫特的手，两人笑个不停。

“多谢赏光…您光彩照人。”

韦恩老爷从暗道包抄，在卡尔走下阶梯时突然出现。

“抱歉。”蝙蝠侠接近手还拉在一起的二人。“我能把这个不听话的服务生要回去吗？”

麦克格莫特愣住，卡尔固执地不肯松手。波士顿人在韦恩老爷冰冷的目光下退缩，他甩开卡尔，摘下眼罩。

“当，当然…韦恩先生。”

说完他便转身走回大厅，把卡尔晾在一旁。

“你就这么饥渴？”韦恩老爷把卡尔堵在墙边。“非要找个鸡巴来操你的小逼？”

“我只是…”

卡尔·艾尔张张嘴，什么也没说出来。

韦恩老爷不由分说将他拉进暗道。舞厅帷幕后面有个小隔间，蝙蝠侠把超人推倒，套上口塞，双手固定在地上，膝盖着地，屁股翘起。

“是不是太惯着你了？”

韦恩老爷解开皮带，把阴茎捅进卡尔下体。氪星人被撕裂时的疼痛折磨得流泪，摆动腰肢，换来一阵掌掴。

宴会厅一片欢笑声，我得出结论：当卡尔说想要自由时务必把他关在房间。

**在 厨 房**

卡尔很久没有下楼，端给他的食物几乎没有被动过的痕迹。他体重不断下降，每天昏睡超过十五小时。我开始在水里加补充剂和葡萄糖。韦恩老爷派我去市政厅拿一份待签署的法案，返程的路上看到蛋糕店的布朗尼和季节苹果派。店里很冷清，付账时收银姑娘不敢抬头看我。我把礼品盒放在卡尔床边的矮桌上，成功引起氪星人的注意。

“是他让你买的？”

我没有接到直接指令，但——

“这是符合推演逻辑的行为。”

卡尔笑了一下。他摘掉盒子上的缎带，拿出一块苹果馅饼。我无法合成出这东西的味道，但卡尔咬很喜欢。

“谢谢你，兄弟眼。”

第二天，韦恩老爷出门之后，我听到卡尔开门、下楼。我站在厨房门口，氪星人穿着一件韦恩老爷的晨袍，抬头冲我笑笑。

“嗨，有什么吃的吗？”

“当然，卡尔。”

我拉开椅子想让他坐下，可他偏要跟着我。

“我想吃牛肉，还有土豆。”

“当然，卡尔。”

我从冰柜里挑出一块和牛，打开厨房连接花园的门窗，支起炉子放上牛排，顺便切好土豆，苹果打馅，拿出面包，开始制作咖啡。氪星人被花园里的蔷薇吸引住，正一点点向外移动。我知道没必要为此担心，他体内的零号化合物尚未完全代谢。我仔细观察牛肉的颜色，用喷火枪把切成细条的牛排煎烤出油脂，在铁板上放一小块黄油，拿出一颗西兰花迅速加热后立即冷却。我把每一片硬面包屑都压成一样大小，为了照顾卡尔的肠胃，凯撒沙拉里的西班牙火腿全都熟制烟熏。我拿出一个威尔顿托盘，选出红金配色，然而油彩无规律地蔓延在骨瓷上的餐碟，把牛肉、西兰花、一点装饰性青葱和莓果仔细摆好。又拿出稍深的沙拉碟和面包盘，里面放上调配好的沙拉、塞进苹果酱的餐包以及几片羽衣甘蓝。我思考着要不要准备汤品，随即发觉客厅的落地钟被从内部推开，走出主地球蝙蝠侠。布鲁斯·韦恩穿着深蓝色条纹西服，灰色领带，马甲上一颗金扣子微微发光。他大步移动到楼梯口，却在路过起居室时停下。我认为他闻到了厨房传来的气味。

“兄弟眼，”我转过身，看到卡尔从花园一侧的小路上雀跃地走进来，手里拿着两朵蔷薇。“你有没有花——”

他脸上兴奋的表情破碎了，与此同时布鲁斯·韦恩出现在厨房门前。

我不知所措，唯一能做的就是推算卡尔刚刚没说完的话是什么。

“花瓶。我有花瓶。”

我拿出一个白色、葫芦形状的矮花瓶，从卡尔手中接过蔷薇，把瓶子和托盘一起放在餐桌上。

“瞧瞧，瞧瞧。”布鲁斯·韦恩踱步靠近卡尔，氪星人缩在玻璃门边。有17%的可能他会转身跑向花园，那是个绝对错误的选择。卡尔钉在原地，布鲁斯·韦恩捏住他的下颌“饿了？”

卡尔绞紧手指，点点头。

布鲁斯·韦恩咧嘴一笑，拉开一张椅子，弯腰冲卡尔做个夸张的邀请动作，氪星人踌躇着，他不知道，自己拖得时间越久，越有可能惹恼对方。

布鲁斯·韦恩保持弯腰姿势，卡尔咬住下唇，慢慢地坐到椅子上。

“好极了！”主地球蝙蝠侠笑地灿烂，紧挨卡尔坐下。“有我的一份吗？”

“当然，先生。”

我把另一个托盘放在他面前，布鲁斯·韦恩抬手示意。

“来瓶香槟。我们得庆祝 _超人_ 终于肯下楼。”

酒精会破坏卡尔的肝功能，但他又有什么优先级呢？

我拿出冰桶和酒杯，把香槟打开。

“恭喜。”布鲁斯·韦恩一口喝掉酒液，用目光催促卡尔。卡尔努力喝掉香槟，有液体从他嘴角流下。蝙蝠侠盯住氪星人。“吃吧。”

卡尔叉起一小块烤土豆，放进嘴里咀嚼。我站在一旁。一时间没人再说话，布鲁斯·韦恩掏出餐包里的苹果酱，用面包屑蘸着吃。卡尔逐渐放松下来，吃掉不少牛肉。我从冰柜里拿出一条海鱼，准备继续加餐。

“喜欢吗？”

蝙蝠侠问卡尔，手里端着酒杯。

卡尔点点头。

“想不想吃点别的？”

我停下手里的工作，虽然有47%的可能他们在谈论食物，但根据以往的经验，我已经无必要再继续处理这条鱼。我快速扫描卡尔的托盘，发现他的沙拉和餐包还几乎没动，土豆也只吃了两口。

“别的…？”

布鲁斯·韦恩轻笑，手掌覆盖在卡尔拿着叉子的手上，又喝一口酒。

“婊子该吃的东西。”

卡尔没有说话，没有动作，只是低着头，我不知道他在想些什么。

“跪下，卡尔。”

氪星人抬眼看着蝙蝠侠，我安静地站在角落。布鲁斯·韦恩无动于衷，卡尔只好抽出右手，撑住自己，一点点滑到餐桌下方，然后停在另一个人的双腿之间。

“快点。还要教你不成？”

我听到皮带扣解开时金属碰撞的声音，餐桌下没有摄像探头，只能看到蝙蝠侠深吸一口气，以一种完全放松的方式靠在椅背上。他从卡尔的盘子里叉走一块火腿。

“你手艺不错。”

他冲我举杯。

“多谢夸奖，先生。”

我转过身，面对布鲁斯·韦恩。餐桌下传来吸吮的声音，卡尔的晨袍一角露在外面，我已经看不到他的脚。

“用力点，宝贝。怎么我不是你的爹地就要被怠慢？”

吞食的声音。伴随着呜咽。蝙蝠侠调整一下坐姿，把空出来的手伸进桌子底下，我推测他应该按住了卡尔的头。一阵呕吐反应时的呼噜声。

脚步声从大门传来，我接通监视，看到韦恩老爷正准备上楼，但和主地球蝙蝠侠一样，他也被厨房传来的动静吸引注意。

脚步声越来越近，卡尔的喘息粗重急促，布鲁斯·韦恩甚至更用力地把他往鸡巴上按。

“你来的挺早。”

韦恩老爷出现在门口，他审视餐桌下方，卡尔的一只手绝望地从亚麻桌布下伸出来，但无人理会。

“开会，又是开会。实在没什么意思。”

韦恩老爷轻哼一声，继续盯着那只手。

“他今天主动下楼来吃东西，瞧瞧这些。”

“挺好。”韦恩老爷顿两下鞋跟，转身要走。“我晚上回来，你别搞太久。”

“遵命，长官，遵命。”

布鲁斯·韦恩目送韦恩老爷离去，然后恶狠狠向上顶起胯部，卡尔的从喉咙里发出尖叫。

“听到没婊子？主人发话了！”

一阵激烈的动作，我担心他们把桌子掀翻。随着布鲁斯·韦恩一声低吼，卡尔的呻吟渐渐平息。蝙蝠侠站起来，整整衣服，把用过的手帕扔到桌子上。

“回见，兄弟眼。”

我向他微微鞠躬，等到脚步声消失在古董钟背后才走到桌子旁边，蹲下来查看卡尔。氪星人跪坐在桌子下面，紧紧捂住嘴巴，身子颤抖着。我看到精液从他指缝间流出，下巴和胸前沾满体液。我想递给他一片餐巾纸，于是轻轻触碰卡尔的肩膀，氪星人触电般躲开，看向我的眼神愤怒而惊恐。他跌跌撞撞爬出餐桌，迅速跑回楼上，期间碰倒了桌子上的花瓶，蔷薇和营养液洒在地上，水晶碎片滚落一片。我看着满室狼藉，站起来准备收拾残局。

卡尔·艾尔再也没到厨房来过。

**前 往 孤 岛**

卡尔健康状况到了十分危急的边缘，他体内的细胞中已经没有黄太阳能量，注射的零号化合物开始腐蚀健康肌体。韦恩老爷亲自控制氪石粉末的调配，但卡尔丝毫不见好转。主地球蝙蝠侠提议把氪星人接到自己的小岛上，韦恩老爷没有同意。

我负责购买太平洋的一处海岛，考虑到实际用途，决定选择已经开发过的岛屿。岛屿的前任拥有者答应低价交接产权，条件是韦恩集团让渡出一部分天然气市场。我把情况报告给韦恩老爷，当天便走完所有手续。

卡尔·艾尔醒来的时间越来越少，我为他准备好必须的药物、器械和性玩具，韦恩老爷在蝙蝠洞制作一个氪石项圈，它将替代零号化合物中的氪石粉末。

戒断第六天的早晨，卡尔睁开眼睛，看起来还算清醒。

“兄弟眼…”

他试图做起来，我拿过一个枕头垫在背后。

“早上好，卡尔·艾尔。”

一阵沉默。超过九成的可能他会问韦恩老爷在哪，所以我提前接入了蝙蝠洞的监控。

“有喝的吗？”

我端出热茶和气泡水，卡尔把杯子端在手里，喝一口肉桂。

又一阵沉默。卡尔·艾尔曾经很喜欢老宅的花园，如今却对红黄交织、朝阳映海的景色提不起兴趣。韦恩老爷走进卧室。

“醒了？”

卡尔点点头，拉起被子裹住自己。韦恩老爷坐在床边看着他。

“过两天我们去个新地方。”

卡尔没什么反应。

“不想知道去哪？”

“去哪？”

“海岛，在太平洋上，离汤加最近。”

接着沉默。卡尔靠在枕头上，阳光照进房间，在他脸上投下一片光彩。

“有个项圈给你，恢复之后就带上。”

卡尔抬起眼睛迎向韦恩老爷的目光。

“就这些？”

韦恩老爷皱皱眉，把手伸进被单下面。

卡尔曲起腿，突然转头问我：“还有茶吗？”

我又端出一杯肉桂，韦恩老爷挥手示意我离开。

两天之后，我把卡尔抱到私人飞机上，接着往行李舱搬运手纸、衣物、冲浪用品、冰柜、药品、食物、备用卫星电话和计算机、一部分军火、一小袋氪石、以及锁在保险箱里的幻影地带发射器。做完这一切后我准备登机，然而韦恩老爷转过身说：“你留下，有事卫星联络。”

我立刻调整备选方案，离开客舱。

我站在跑道外，飞机开始滑行时卡尔·艾尔伸头看了我一眼。

**马 尔 科 姆·X**

我一路南下来到黑豹党的根据地田纳西州洛肯镇，寻找最近种族冲突的幕后推手。韦恩老爷和卡尔呆在太平洋，我的指挥权被暂时移交给米特·罗姆尼总统。

十二月的孟菲斯郊区满是泥泞，连日阴雨让市民都躲在屋子里。不过就算晴空朗日，人们也不会冒险在帮派交火区游荡。警察早已撤离，集中精力维护高安全级别住宅区治安，民兵组织和黑帮迅速占领真空，我知道几起针对白人资本家的恶性暴力事件地正是由此地策源。我穿着战地风衣，雨伞压得很低，确保没有人能从窗户中窥探到钢铁怪物的踪迹。三英里以外有个理发店，过了它的招牌就算进入黑豹党的地界。理发店地下有个堡垒，马尔科姆·X正躲在那。

“我们打烊了，先生。”

一个头发花白，带着理发师兜袋的老年黑人说。

我合上雨伞，抬起头。

“瑞得·施蒂凡。你气数已尽，庇护罪犯的报应当是如此。”

老黑人没有流露出一丝惊讶神情，难道他也计算到今天的结果？

“我听说过你。全能之眼。回答这个问题：你看到的一切都是真相吗？”

“我看到的一切都是真实。”

我拿起一把短刀，一把老式、刮胡短刀，慢慢地逼近他。

“你没有心。你没有好恶。你没有记忆和历史。你在此地，只是因为有人要你在此地。你可曾做过不被安排的任何事？”

“我是编写好的程序。我没有意外。我不会做超出常规的非理性举动。我不是你，碳基生物。”

“那么我便无话可说。”

我走到瑞得·施蒂凡面前，举起短刀，他引颈就戮。

“慢着。”

雨越下越大，天黑的几乎要压在头顶。房间里灯光微弱，马尔科姆·X从地下堡垒走上来，他带着眼镜，身材高大精壮。

“马尔科姆·X。你已知晓你的罪行？”

年轻黑人笑的很深。

“我知道你为何来此，也知道谁派你来此。让老瑞得走。我就站在这。”

我把短刀从瑞得·施蒂凡脖子上拿下，转而接近马尔科姆·X。

“在你付出生命的代价之前，回答这个问题：马尔科姆·利特尔已死，名声荡于尘土，你在纪念什么？”

“纪念枉死的同胞，纪念无尽的抗争。你可以杀掉马尔科姆，但永远有更多的马尔科姆。”

他脱下外套，脱下衬衣，赤裸胸膛。

“来吧，钢铁杀手。来吧，北美邦联。我哪也不去。”

我扫描他，他心跳平稳，他毫无惧意。

“碳基生物害怕死亡，害怕折磨，”躲在桌子下的卡尔·艾尔一闪而过。“马尔科姆·X，你害怕什么？”

“我的恐惧早已被战胜。我的事业自有其传承。就算你永远无法理解，我也要说，世间有两种人无所畏惧：一无所有的和拥有一切的。”

“你说的对。”我举起短刀。“我无法理解。”短刀挥下，鲜血喷涌，马尔科姆·X倒在理发店的地板上。

没有尖叫，没有愤怒的叫骂。这和我经历过的其他杀戮任务如此不同。我看着瑞得·施蒂凡把尸体摆正、整理仪容、清理地面，看着他为马尔科姆·X剃须、洁面，然后从屋子后推出棺材，我帮他把尸体放进其中。

瑞得·施蒂凡审视我。

“你是个奇怪的机器人。”

我没有回答，转身开门，走进隆隆雷声和倾盆大雨。

**核 试 验 失 败**

我遵照罗姆尼总统指令给韦恩老爷发去讯息： **内达华第一阶段核试验失败，缺少粒子对撞机。**

**客 人**

“欢迎来到韦恩庄园，绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹。”在此之前我已经接待过丧钟斯莱德·威尔逊，卡尔·艾尔正睡在四楼的镜屋。国务院主机被入侵之后韦恩老爷就不再告知我全盘计划，这是合理的安全措施。

我被命令留在客厅，接入四楼监控探头的请求屡遭拒绝，我于是改变策略，接入镜屋正下方的收音孔。

“…是你…露易丝。”

“不，不要！”

肉体碰撞声，还有撞击声。

“…这么紧。”

我听到卡尔熟悉的哭喊和呻吟，脚步声。杂乱的脚步声。两分钟后韦恩老爷从电梯里走出，我退出收音孔，韦恩老爷坐在客厅的沙发，示意我打开电视，他在微缩设备上输入一串指令。

“接通四楼的监控。”

我照做，这次没有任何阻碍。画面跳出，显示屏上是衣冠不整的绿灯侠和丧钟，以及被他们吊在半空、夹在中间、浑身赤裸的卡尔。

“连上项圈的收音孔。”

声音传来，卡尔在不停乞求。

“求求你们！放过我！”

绿灯侠模糊的笑。

“我错了…我真的错了！”

丧钟的低吼。

“饶过我吧！布鲁斯！求你！”

绿灯和丧钟清晰的笑。

“不…我做不了…让我走吧…兄弟眼…”

绿灯说了一句什么，我无法听清。我转动头部往楼上看去，不知道哪种情况会让卡尔对我有所期待。

“人，兄弟眼。”韦恩老爷说。“绝望会使他突破道德和理智的下限。”

我记下这句话，但依然无法从逻辑上将之同卡尔的行为联系起来。蝙蝠洞冰箱里的针剂没有少，所以并无药物驱使卡尔·艾尔。我把探头对准他的下体，阴道和肛门分别插着鸡巴，收缩吐水的样子我见识过很多次。这大概是一种习惯，碳基生物被培养出的条件反射，肉体上的欢愉和精神上的混沌让卡尔的行为表现出一种矛盾和不可预知性，比如现在，他一边哀求绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹停止动作，一边又搂住对方的脖子，扭腰把阴茎吞的更深。

“瞧瞧，他这副样子。”

我不确定韦恩老爷是否在同我交谈，于是没有答话。

“天生的婊子…幸好你只是个机器，兄弟眼。不然我可就多了一份要操心的烦恼。”

我无法对这句结论做出结论，我也无法模拟出作为碳基生物的“我”。事实上我想韦恩老爷没能用逻辑的理智剖析卡尔·艾尔行为的根源，但是再次，我不确定韦恩老爷是否在同我交谈，于是没有答话。

哈尔·乔丹、斯莱德·威尔逊对卡尔·艾尔的轮奸持续了十三小时二十八分，韦恩老爷已经离开客厅，他嘱咐我结束之后为客人准备房间，以及清理卡尔。我用另一个分机打扫客房，等到韦恩宅各处的喧闹渐渐平息，便从电梯进入四楼，寻找被扔在一旁的氪星人。

我打开背景灯，小心走过地面上的碎片污秽，慢慢靠近他。卡尔·艾尔倒在床边，湿哒哒的被单被扯下，覆盖卡尔的一部分身体。看起来就像裹尸布。卡尔没有缩起来，他的两条腿张开一个奇异的角度，膝盖弯曲，脚趾紧绷，趴在地上。我把被单掀起来，发现他的手用力攥住布料一角，呼吸缓慢而微弱。

“卡尔·艾尔。”

没有回应。我扫描他的身体，发现有几道切割产生的伤口，符合丧钟的作风。

“卡尔。”

我把他的身体翻过来，看到更多的撕裂，破损的嘴角，沾满各种体液的皮肤，以及凶案现场般的下体。好消息是他的肢体尚且完全，肚子上的淤青也可以在黄太阳照灯下痊愈。我把床单从他手中拽出来，抱起卡尔前往三楼的盥洗室。

把他放进热水中时卡尔睁开眼睛，我趁机扫描他的瞳孔，发现视网膜稍微出血。

“卡尔·艾尔。”

就像巴普洛夫的小狗，他听到声音下意识转头，同时因为害怕缩起身子。我把一杯肉桂茶递给他，卡尔闻了闻，没有接，他的眉头皱起，然后扒在浴缸的边缘开始剧烈呕吐，之后便大声地哭了起来。

**水 晶 之 夜**

形势自从核试验失败后越来越糟。联合国总部因为不断恶化的治安搬离大都会，欧盟峰会的议题范围之广却没有提及任何有关北美邦联的话题，只是公报上笼统地表示要推进集体安全。

罗姆尼总统最担心的是间谍和渗透问题，他坚称有人把内达华核试验计划透露给了俄罗斯大使馆的工作人员，而试验失败的根源就在于外部干涉。国家安全情报委员会从没向我询问过意见，所以我没有理由告诉他们，核试验失败的原因事实上是有人违规操作。这是完全可以预料到的风险，毕竟熟练技术工人的工资越来越低，公会解散之后他们只能在温饱线上挣扎，为了一点点报酬在缺少防护设备的情况下超时、高危作业。

韦恩集团与科赫能源、洛克希德马丁公司秘密会晤。我站在隔离会议室门外，一次也没有尝试接通里面的电子设备。当天晚上米特·罗米尼发来指令：要求我在凌晨零点四十五分同时占领洛杉矶、休斯顿、旧金山的中国和俄罗斯领事馆，确保人员离开领馆时不带走除了身上衣物外的任何东西。我编写好指令，激活六个分机，装配好火箭弹、加特林和一部分生化武器，随后开启喷气发动机，前往德克萨斯和西海岸。

过程非常顺利。我想这是因为外交官和他们的守卫过于信奉国际公法中规定的原则，那些四百年前写就的教条，在如今的世道里步履维艰。中国位于休斯顿的领事馆厨房有个中年男人在翻找食物，我从后方接近，等他看到玻璃窗上我的倒影时用匕首刺穿喉咙。尖叫声从二楼传来，烟雾报警器警铃大作，我赶到现场，发现有人正在焚烧文件。

“ **滚出我们的领土！** ”

人们围在壁炉旁，士兵冲我开火，但无法打穿防御钢板。我径直朝火堆走去，一路用手刀开道，血液喷溅和尸体倒下的声音格外清晰，而那个忙于焚烧文件的人甚至没有抬头看一眼同事们。我揪住他的脖子，把他按在墙壁上。

“无论你要销毁什么，我能将其复原。”

他穿着睡衣，怒目睁圆。

“ **你以为这就结了吗？！你以为自己赢得胜利了吗！** ”

我当然不以为。“胜利”包含着情感上的喜悦，而我只是完成任务。

“ **你早晚会后悔的！** ”

他怒吼。

“我不是碳基生物，没有那种功能。”

我回答。

他愣了一下，随即发出一声嘲笑。

“ **没关系。你只需要知道，会有那么一天。** ”

说完，他从背后抽出一把烤肉刀，挣扎着割喉而亡。我来不及阻止他自杀，也来不及阻止鲜血喷溅到燃烧文件的残留物上，使得复原成为不可能。就在这个时刻，一股诡异的电流流经处理器——碳基生物显示出的工具性让我第一次产生动摇。

半个小时之后，北京时间下午三点，中国外交部在社交网络上直播发布会，发言人举起两张照片：一张是杂乱破碎的领事馆，铭牌被划的模糊，地上满是血迹，没有一扇完好的窗户。另一张是我的人形分身的正面照。发言人把这件事称为“一二七事变”，并宣布与北美邦联断交，启动国际赔偿程序。那些死去的外交官，遗体上裹着国旗，被送上返乡的航班。

我看到《星球日报》网站头版标题：二十一世纪水晶之夜。

**他**

韦恩老爷的体检报告显示他体内血红蛋白正在不可逆式锐减，各项器官功能指标低迷。这或许解释了一段时间以来他和卡尔性交频率的不正常下降，我调整精神分析法模型，得出结论：韦恩老爷把卡尔当作性玩具分享给他人的行为是潜意识中对性能力下降所产生的不安全感的补偿。

我照常出任务，驱散示威人群时不用再乔装打扮、遮遮掩掩，毕竟中国人和俄国人已经把“兄弟眼”扒了个底朝天。卡尔·艾尔没再情绪崩溃过，他很快适应这种滥交的淫靡生活，我每天按时给黄太阳照灯补充能量。某天我为他清理阴道中残留精液时，卡尔含住金属管尖叫高潮。我等他喷出最后一点潮吹液，这才继续推进。

“嗯…唔…轻一点…”

我照做。卡尔早已不会害羞，甚至还很享受坐在浴缸里叉开腿，他说我比人更温柔。

“…啊哈…太凉了…”

我把金属管温度调高，慢慢钻进子宫。

“…啊…嗯…你…等等…”

我转动管子让消过毒的清洗液流进去，有规律地抽插带出精液。

“…嗯…真棒…”

卡尔懒懒地躺在池子里，我放掉脏水，用花洒清洗皮肤表层，然后拿出浴巾，裹住卡尔把他抱回床上。氪星人把头枕在手臂上，看着我打扫房间。

“外面情况怎么样了？”

我不知道他为何问起这个，也不知道该如何回答。

“我不知道该怎么概括，卡尔·艾尔。”

他没立即回话，把浴巾蹬掉，被子松松盖在腰间。

“我们这样还要继续多久？”

我不知道他的“我们”指谁，也不确定“这样”什么意思，更无从计算“继续多久”。

“恐怕我也不知道，卡尔。”

他翻个身，揉揉自己的头发。

“幸好你是个机器人。”

这话说的没头没脑，逻辑全无，但我似曾相识。

“我不能理解你的意思，卡尔。”

他轻轻的笑，四肢摊开看向天花板。

“所以你才幸运。”

我把盥洗室的门带上，站在床边。

“你需要别的什么，还是现在睡觉？”

“唔…”他用鼻子发出声音。“我想来杯橙汁，记得放半个柠檬。”

“当然，卡尔。”

我走下楼梯，来到厨房，挑出几个符合标准的橙子和一只柠檬，去皮、切片、剥离种子，放进果汁机。韦恩老爷走进来。

“他要的？”

我知道“他”指代卡尔·艾尔。

“是的，韦恩老爷。”

蝙蝠侠走到我身边，从兜里掏出一包白色粉末。

“把这个放进去。”

“是的，韦恩老爷。”

我把粉末放进杯子，然后倒满果汁，用搅棒混合均匀。扫描成分：助眠类精神药物。我在盘子上放两块松饼，淋上枫糖浆，准备给卡尔送上去。

“等他睡着，把他抱进蝙蝠洞。”

“是的，韦恩老爷。”

我架起床桌，放上托盘，卡尔冲我微笑。

“松饼？你真好。”

我看着他吃完、喝光，然后渐渐昏睡。我把盘子和桌子撤掉，抱起卡尔，走向蝙蝠洞。韦恩老爷正在和视频上的主地球蝙蝠侠交谈，示意我把卡尔送进红太阳囚室。我试图让氪星人舒服一些，但囚室空空荡荡，我只好将卡尔留在他熟悉的角落。

“到四楼去，留在控制室。”

“是的，韦恩老爷。”

四楼的隔离工程已基本完成，我输入指令，从暗门进入控制室，然后径直接入蝙蝠洞的探头，随即白光一闪，主世界超人和蝙蝠侠从中掉落。

**未分类视频信息**

震荡非常剧烈，蝙蝠洞的探头彻底坏掉之前我看到红太阳囚室被砸穿屋顶，之前进去的四人尚在其中。我坐站在控制室，一遍遍运算可能的生还几率。接着两个人出现在大厅探头中，他俩交谈几句，从地板的裂缝进入蝙蝠洞。

没有新的指令，地震破坏了一部分防御体系，我只能等待。

等待。陌生的绿灯侠和氪星人俘虏了所有人，我看到卡尔昏迷不醒，但无法确定是什么原因造成的。

等待。陌生的绿灯侠是个共产党，他暴揍韦恩老爷和主地球蝙蝠侠。另一个氪星人带走了卡尔·艾尔，我只能等待。

等待。他们要找爆音控制器，他们非常残酷，而且不顾一切。

等待。我在三楼的监控中看到卡尔·艾尔和那个氪星人，他在清洗卡尔，动作非常生硬，我计算卡尔受伤的概率，并启动控制室一级防御。

等待。卡尔没有醒，共产党绿灯侠——或者说， **刘启强** ，攻破了蝙蝠腰带的机关。我调整处理模型。

等待。

等待。

_“_ **_真棒。共产党确实高杆。_ ** _”_

_“_ **_你说我为什么不先杀了你？！_ ** _”_

_“_ _因为你高尚的道德不允许…而且我可以帮你治疗那个 **婊子** 。”_

等待。

**_“_ ** **_好。录像在哪？”_ **

等待。

_“_ _北面那堵墙有个暗门，所有的监控录像都在里面。”_

等待。我调出军火装配。继续等待。

_“找到了­——”_

就是现在！我把所有火力倾囊而出，对准门口的几条人影——

**_“_ ** **_有埋伏伏伏伏无无——”_ **

我感觉到中央处理器温度急剧上升，损坏警告让我眼前一片红光。防御钢板被切割成几块，我倒在地上，身体里到处都是融化的液体金属。

在彻底失控之前，我突然冒出一个念头：机器人也会有死亡吗？

看来我永远也无法知晓答案了。

.

..

....

等等。

等等。

我依然不能移动，依然无法控制身体其它部位，但是一股奇异的力量注入我的核心模块。我稍稍偏头，看到绿灯侠刘启强的靴子在我面前，他说：

“ **这破烂机器真他妈碍事。** ”

然后他把另一部分兄弟眼残骸用灯戒能量推向房间角落。

我思考这意味着什么，至少流窜在处理器元件中的绿光有了解释。

我觉得讽刺。不是我知道它讽刺，是“觉得”讽刺。

然后我立刻想到，不是调出图像，或者回放视频，是真的“想到”卡尔。

哦。

我身体破碎，我庆幸此时没有人会注意到我，因为当我想起卡尔·艾尔时，我感到一阵酸涩的忧伤。

测试，测试。

终止运行。

达米安·韦恩站在原本的韦恩宅、如今的战争博物馆的展览中心，他把兄弟眼的一块遗骸拿在手上，超人送给他的外星金属勉强支撑起处理器的运行和成像。

达米安深吸一口气。他原本想来寻找有关布鲁斯·韦恩下落的线索，没成想却在兄弟眼的程序日志里发现惊天秘密。刘启强的绿灯能量让机器人通感，而卡尔·艾尔的囚犯生涯不断地冲击年轻韦恩的理智。

“妈的。”达米安一拳锤在墙壁。“ _妈的_ ， **妈的！** ”

他仰起头，擦擦眼泪，把兄弟眼碎片揣进口袋，然后走出博物馆，骑上摩托，一路绝尘而去。


	9. 番外·韦恩控制论

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没人比布鲁斯·韦恩更乐于见到北美邦联的垮台。

**_孤独感就如同垃圾箱里燃起的火焰，是他借以取暖的东西。_ **

****

**_超人象征着不曾拥有的一切，而他爱上了一个幽灵。_ **

****

**_“我难道不是个仁慈的君主吗？”_ **

****

****

_世界渐渐归于沉寂，然而卡尔心里清楚，还有最后一个、最棘手的难题。韦恩知道一切都结束了。他已经打光所有的牌，还是没能彻底摧毁这个氪星人。_ _“_ _来吧，卡尔。_ _”_ _北风灌进破碎的城堡，韦恩心想这一切都是怎么开始的呢？_

**哀 伤 之 地**

这一切是这样开始的：多年之前一个金黄色的傍晚，《星球日报》职员克拉克·肯特决定脱下西服，穿上披风和紧身衣，一路向上，飞跃天际。

布鲁斯·韦恩开上滨海公路，五年来第一次真正回到庄园——不是从下水道或者河道的入口，也不是从蝙蝠洞的通道，而是堂堂正正、身穿便服、开着不会被人另眼相看的敞篷车，奔往挂有“私人领地”牌子和家族徽章的铁门。他从主路右转，沿着蜿蜒的道路上山，接着是一片开阔海景，铅云低垂，浪打在黑色的礁石上碎成一片白沫。韦恩的心很平静，经历了如此多的斗争和战役，他已经明白安慰和力量都是悲伤的产物。孤独感涌上心头，有那么一瞬间韦恩想要停车，但相反他决心驱散这种软弱，于是打开收音机。

**_我看到蔚蓝碧空_ **

**_还有朵朵白云_ **

**_明亮的欢乐白昼_ **

**_和漆黑的庄严夜晚_ **

**_我暗自思量_ **

**_世界多美啊_ **

**_妈的。_** 韦恩为这轻柔的节奏和无由来的乐观感到一阵作呕。熟悉的愤怒再次燃起，让他精神倍增。车子开上私家道路，走了十分钟后停在庄园门前。他站在门口张望一会，决定撞开大门——反正这里无论如何都需要来一场彻底改造。城堡的主体结构尚且完整，推开吱吱呀呀的厚重木门，就能看到掉落在地的水晶吊灯的尸体。韦恩沿着破损的楼梯向上，走到三楼西翼的卧室露台，从悬崖上眺望大西洋。

 ** _这里的景色从来没变过。_** 他想。哥谭港的另一边就是大都会地界，现在除了这片海水，陆上的一切都已面目全非。他转身打开电视，里面还有一张修复碟片，韦恩已经不记得上一个住在这儿的人是谁， ** _八成是那个氪星人_** ——阿尔弗雷德曾经对记者肯特颇为偏爱，最终却也因他断送性命。影片从上次结束的地方开始播放，韦恩看一会，认出那是一部叫《兰闺艳血》的黑白片。 ** _除了他，没人会看这种东西。_** 无论战前战后，韦恩的娱乐生活都十分匮乏，他不去剧院，更讨厌音乐会，反倒是肯特，喜欢在工作时划水的人，总会要求他把蝙蝠洞的一块屏幕腾出来放些莫名其妙的东西。韦恩经常抱怨，也早已习惯在超人真诚的微笑里纵容他。

 **_“…_ ** **_所以这就是生活，虽然他并不是道德上的完人，但阻止哈里践行其人生价值的依旧是物欲、投机的社会本身…”_ **

**_闭嘴，克拉克，闭嘴。_** 韦恩搜出一瓶威士忌，仰头灌下一大口。他从来理解不了那些 ** _报社制造出来的狗屁，不懂为什么会有人为这种东西着迷不已。_** 所有冠以理想的一切都令他深恶痛绝， ** _睁开眼看看现实吧！这早就不是九十年代了！_**

电视里亨弗莱·鲍嘉载着格洛丽亚·格雷厄姆从洛杉矶山区的盘旋公路直冲而下，女主角脚蹬白色罗马高跟凉鞋，神情紧张把香烟填进嘴里。随后他们的敞篷和另一部黑色汽车相撞。韦恩靠在玻璃门，海风从西面吹拂，夕阳穿透乌云层把又灰又蓝的天空勾出几笔金色，今天刚刚下过雨，在哥谭算得上是个好天气。他微微眯起眼睛，想象克拉克·肯特留宿此地的时候是怎样倚在床上观看这一幕的。

“你瞎了眼？你没长手？”

“放松——”

亨弗莱·鲍嘉。

“放松？看看我的车！今天刚喷的车漆！你个龟儿子，我要把你揪出来！”

亨弗莱·鲍嘉下车，暴揍那个小配角。 ** _他拿多少时薪？_** 韦恩不禁发笑 **， _被鲍嘉揍过也值得炫耀吗？_**

“迪克斯，不要打，让他走！”

格洛丽亚·格雷厄姆。

鲍嘉把配角按倒在路边的灌木丛殴打，直到对方昏过去，他举起一块石头。

“迪克斯住手！你会杀了他的！”

格雷厄姆嘶喊。

鲍嘉回头看看她，转身扔掉转头，迅速站起，走回车上。

格雷厄姆眉毛抬起又放下，她的长相接近完美，面容冷静又艳丽。车子停在路边，鲍嘉把她揽在怀中。

“我要那根香烟。”

格雷厄姆把烟递给他，依旧惊魂未定。鲍嘉点燃香烟，深吸一口。

“那些只会哇哇乱叫的兔崽子，总觉得这路是他家开的！”

格雷厄姆扭头看着他，眼神真切专注，一半脸庞笼在阴影中。韦恩心想 ** _克拉克也会这样看着自己吗？_**

“根本不是他的事儿，你一离开海滩就想要找人打一顿，发泄一通。”

“和海滩没关系，是他自己上赶着挨揍。这种架我早就打过无数次。”

鲍嘉眼神水亮。

“你很为此自豪？”

格雷厄姆。

“那倒不是。但我总是对的，再说你没听到他嘴里不干不净？”

“这不是你表现得像个疯子一样的理由。”

格雷厄姆身体靠近鲍嘉，鲍嘉在座位上坐的很直。

“没人能对我指手画脚。”

“瞎了眼，断了手…这话确实不好听。”

格雷厄姆冲他微笑，鲍嘉不再神经紧绷。

“她的吻使我重生，又在离别中再次死去。她的爱让我多活了几个星期。”

这次换鲍嘉坐副驾驶，香烟捏在手指。

“你喜欢吗？”

“这是什么？”

格雷厄姆皱起眉头，韦恩攥紧酒瓶。

“我要你把它写进剧本。写在哪里合适？”

“离别那段？”

“我不知道，也许吧。”

鲍嘉突然接近格雷厄姆，把手臂搭在她的靠背上。

“你说一遍？”

格雷厄姆非常困惑，眼神疑虑惊恐。

“她的吻使我重生，又在离别中再次死去…她…”

“她的爱让我多活了几个星期。”

格雷厄姆没有接话，鲍嘉深情地望着她，而她浑身僵硬，企图躲开。

“妈的臭婊子！”韦恩突然大声咒骂。“妈的！臭婊子！”韦恩越来越气，把酒瓶用力砸向电视，屏幕应声碎裂，闪动几下后不再工作。

韦恩接着把床上的枕头被品、桌子上的摆设、露台的小雕塑和花盆统统扯烂、砸碎，他举起花园铲，刺向玻璃门，直到屋子里能毁坏的物品都已毁坏，他才感到积郁心中的怒火逐渐消散，随后发觉右手裂开一道口子，鲜血直流。他扔下铲子，撸撸头发，掏出手机，打给工程部。

**嫉 妒 之 人**

布鲁斯·韦恩厌恶月之暗面的红太阳囚室，那地方空荡、机械、下了飞船走上两三英里都看不到一个活人，处处是发动机和处理器。然而一旦走到监狱的核心区，宇宙闻名的囚犯与偶像就集中在此，以及对他们怀有极大热情——不论是好的还是坏的——的守卫们。而这甚至让布鲁斯韦恩·更加厌恶。他不常来这地方，不代表他不关注这里的动向。韦恩坐在餐厅，面前摆着一杯咖啡。他需要一个缓冲，好平静地接受接下来可能看到的一切。

超人卡尔·艾尔很善于利用自己的名声和魅力。布莱尼亚克战争之前他穿普通囚服，吃普通牢饭，房间里陈设简陋，行军床又窄又矮。战争刚刚结束的一段混乱时期，囚室动能还没完全恢复，超人借机在推特上传了一段名为“囚徒虐待”的视频，控诉新美国的月球监狱把他们分别关押，玻璃牢房里没有任何隐私，没有健身时间，吃的都是看守们的剩饭和过滤残余。这视频立刻引发了一场大风暴，连俄罗斯外交部都嘲讽月球监狱是“太空关塔那摩”。重建委员会刚刚通过和平、治愈、人权的政策纲领，虐囚丑闻让新美国颜面尽失，激进的超人党成员公开表示不接受过渡政府。

“我们该怎么办…不可能放他出去，那可是超人啊！”

罗姆尼总统的战略办公室挤满委员会成员和高级顾问，他们愁眉苦脸、精疲力竭，强撑着开会。韦恩打开视频，太阳穴突突跳动。

“动力系统什么时候恢复？”

“最快也要下下周。我们没有人手，韦恩先生。”

联合参谋长想要派遣太空部队接手月球监狱，但国务卿认为这只会火上浇油。

“他谴责新美国对氪星人的不公对待是源于歧视…您能否派遣正义联…我是说，一些超级英雄帮忙看守监狱？”

“接受提议。”韦恩手指敲击桌面。“他既然想健身、想要隐私，就把囚室改造一下，战犯集中管理。”

办公室的众人明显松一口气，气氛突然轻松许多。

“当然了，韦恩先生。”南希·佩罗西说的比总统还快，脸上满是谄媚，“我们什么时候可以和超人类狱警接洽？”

“现在。我通知火风暴和蓝甲虫。”

“感谢你，布鲁斯。”罗姆尼喜笑颜开。“还有推特趋势？”

“让兄弟眼解决。”他忍不住想克拉克的囚室要配备什么才能让挑剔的氪星人满意，战略办公室一时沉默，韦恩点点头，对众人说，“囚室改造不用担心，回见了，先生们。”

说罢毫不在乎佩罗西尴尬的神情，抬手关闭视频通讯。

**_所以，_** 韦恩盯着面前的咖啡，他已经开始喝第三杯。 ** _眼下的形势都是你自己造成的。是你，是你的纵容和大意才让他有机会瞎搞。_**

克拉克·肯特曾是个机敏的记者，卡尔·艾尔如今也不放过任何一个为自己捞取好处的机会。布鲁斯·韦恩对此非常清楚，他知道氪星人的惯用伎俩：日复一日的“偶遇”，甩出一点偷听来的情报让受访人上钩，再加上人畜无害、真诚笨拙的表象，头条怎么来，他在正义联盟的地位就怎么来。甚至在被魔法攻击失去超能力的间隙，他都能碰上超新星穿梭在大都会，然后假装坠楼来蹭到一次专访。 ** _这个无孔不入、颇有心机的氪星人。_**

韦恩经常检查红太阳囚室的监控，三分之一的摄像头都安在卡尔·艾尔红太阳玻璃房，超人那些蛊惑人心的招数他都看得明白：普通狱卒来送饭时借机攀谈，每次都能精准猜出对方的老家在哪，然后抖出一点干记者时收集的橄榄球队“猛料”，等把狱卒哄得晕头转向，就开始暗示自己在月球吃的不好，营养不够，什么乐子也没有——一套组合拳下来往往能得到额外的补偿，韦恩看到有个工程师悄悄塞给他一瓶波本。 _妈的。_

对于前来值班的超级英雄们，卡尔更是自有一套：火风暴是个话痨，卡尔从不嫌弃他，甚至还能帮他做一点化学作业；蓝甲虫是金色先锋的小跟班，卡尔会在他身上拿出十二万分的耐心温柔，那副姿态足以让小伙子受宠若惊——就凭这两把刷子，卡尔为他政权的所有同犯都争取到一个私人健身房和一台电视。

要是韦恩哪天运气特别差，他就会看到女狱卒，或者女超英负责超人的日常监管。那场面足以让达米安笑到打嗝、让戴安娜气到脸青：卡尔会和她们调情。他会故意背对她们，把高位下拉器扯得梆梆响，等到汗水浸湿上衣再在站起身，慢腾腾脱掉湿透的背心扔到地上，然后整理裤子，挺几下腰。这出戏的高潮，是转身看到女成员时脸上惊讶的表情：卡尔会停住动作，低下头，咬咬嘴唇，撸动自己微微打卷的黑发，蓝的发亮的眼睛害羞一样盯住玻璃墙外的女人，说——“嗨，抱歉没注意到你在那。要我把衣服穿起来吗？实在是有点热。”韦恩并不知道女人们都是怎么回答的，因为他根本看不下去这色情电影般的表演。

 ** _操他的。_** 蝙蝠侠举起纸杯将咖啡喝光，他决定转移卡尔，省得氪星人继续为祸一方。韦恩走出餐厅，刷过生物识别后进入电梯，按下唯一的那个红色按钮。当他路过达米安的囚室时，年轻人轻哼一声，敲了敲墙壁。蝙蝠侠知道那是他和超人的特殊通讯方式，尽管不符合规定，但还是放任自流。钢骨坐在床上无所事事，这个囚室没有任何电子产品，连电视都罩上一层防护罩。神奇女侠冲他放肆地调笑，表情一点也不真诚。黑亚当被一层魔法立场包围，扎塔娜会定期前来维护。海王不在这，亚特兰蒂斯人可以接受氪星霸主接管军队，却永远不可能让地表人审判他们的国王。走过一排排的监控器，走过廊桥，走过室绿色景观区—— ** _真他妈的可笑_** ——走到监狱最深处、最大、红光弥漫的囚室前，韦恩盯住那个正在腿举的人。

卡尔今天穿着一条紧身短裤，复古款式，显然又是哪个工作人员偷运来的。氪星人躺在板子上，两条肌肉流畅的腿高高向上举起，踩住踏板，伸屈之间臀部紧绷，隐忍的喘气声听得一清二楚。韦恩看了一会，清清喉咙。

“瞧瞧，您怎么屈尊来这种地方？”

卡尔没有停下，甚至没有看一眼蝙蝠侠，韦恩有些着恼。

“你这样子可不像是个受虐待的囚犯。”

卡尔咯咯笑。他停下腿举，从机器上下来，面朝韦恩蹲下放松肌肉。

“多亏了你，蝙蝠侠。不然我哪有这样的‘好日子’？”

卡尔打开冰箱，拿出一瓶功能饮料喝掉。他脖子扬起，喉结上下颤动，一丝棕红色的液体从嘴角一路流到胸前。韦恩注意到他甚至还有个沙发——这可不在他起初的设计里， ** _这帮狱卒到底给了氪星人多少好处？又或者，这氪星人到底用什么换来这些？_**

“你心里清楚的很，卡尔。这地方呆不下去了。”

“哦。”超人不甚在意，他坐在垫子上开始卷腹，汗水在腹部肌肉的沟壑间汇成一滩。“那我能去什么好地方？”

“你——”

韦恩突然停住，他注意到绿火，一个来自巴西的女英雄正在往这边走来。卡尔显然也看到了。氪星人发出一阵低笑，冲蝙蝠侠眨眨眼，仿佛在说 ** _等着瞧好吧。_**

他继续卷腹，故意发出呻吟，韦恩脑袋一懵，恨不得上去捂住超人的嘴， ** _这个浪荡的家伙！_** 嫉妒让他牙根发酸、胸中一团怒气，而卡尔无知无觉，继续表演。

“哇哦。”

巴西女郎穿着一条短到不可思议的红裙子，这实在方便的很——她只有需要的时候才会变身。绿火冲蝙蝠侠微笑，毫不掩饰地盯住卡尔的胯部。氪星人停止卷腹，翻身做几个俯卧撑，轮流把两条腿弯成跪姿拉伸肌肉。接着他平躺在垫子上，腰部侧卷，膝盖上顶弯曲，肌肉发达的大腿和臀部一览无余，紧身短裤让裆部鼓成一个大包。韦恩听到绿火吞咽的声音。

“哦，嗨。”卡尔“偶然地”抬起头看到站在一旁的两人，他继续单膝跪地伸展肩膀。“抱歉女士，这里头实在太热啦！”

“我完全没意见。”绿火艰难地把目光移到超人脸上，又立刻陷入他那双充满笑意、蓝得梦幻的眼睛。“…你舒服就好。”

卡尔露出腼腆、甜蜜的笑，如果不是布鲁斯·韦恩认识真正的克拉克·肯特，他几乎就被这个仿冒品给蒙骗了。超人站起来，甩甩头发，汗水顺着卷毛飞溅，他说：“我得去冲一下…呜呼…失陪。”

 ** _该死的。_** 韦恩恶狠狠瞪住氪星人的背影，他走路时臀部晃动的方式很是放荡。 ** _不知羞耻的东西。_**

卡尔走到淋浴间，拉开简易的玻璃门，在进去之前，他弯下腰，双手扣住腰带，把内裤一并脱下来。那对浑圆、挺翘、结实紧窄的屁股展现在二人面前。这一刻有些窒息，时间似乎也有些停滞，随后氪星人身子一闪，玻璃内升出一股朦胧水汽，把卡尔完美的肉体掩藏其中。

绿火小声尖叫，韦恩恨不得掐死她——在先掐死超人之后。蝙蝠侠拼命压抑自己黑暗地冲动，他猛然转身，居高临下看着绿火。

“听着，情况有变。通知所有人，明天我来转移月球监狱的罪犯。”

第二天，布鲁斯·韦恩把幻影地带发射器提在手上招摇过市，生怕没人不知道超人党徒将被送到那里。他遣散工作人员，关掉监控设备，把除了卡尔·艾尔之外的囚徒统统赶进虚无之地——达米安为此破口大骂，还啐了一口，但他心情很好，所以不甚在意。做完这一切，蝙蝠侠关掉传送，慢慢走进卡尔的红太阳房。

“看来轮到我了。”

超人故作轻松，但脸上僵硬的肌肉出卖了他。

“不，卡尔。你有个更好的去处。”

“我情愿拒绝。”

氪星人孤零零站在房间中央，韦恩尽情享受捕猎的征服感。

“由不得你。”

或许是韦恩的表情泄露了什么，又或许是卡尔天生警觉，超人自信的面具被从内部打破，他眼睛睁大，上唇一串细密的汗珠，显示出心底的惊慌。

“你这是什么意思，蝙蝠侠？”

“叫我布鲁斯。”韦恩逼近氪星人，对方强忍住不后退。“这是为你好，叫我布鲁斯。”

卡尔咽下一口唾沫。

“布，布鲁斯…”

韦恩笑了一下，伸手按住超人的肩膀。

“别害怕卡尔，我们去一个你非常熟悉的地方。”

超人张嘴想要说话，但韦恩迅速动作，嵌住卡尔的脖子，从背后举起针管，把氯胺酮和羟丁酸钠混合物注入静脉。看到氪星人渐渐昏迷，他又等了一会，才帮对方穿好束缚服，绑上氪石锁链，然后抱起卡尔，走上不在追踪和定位系统之内的宇宙飞机，一路飞往新泽西州，哥谭港东部的韦恩庄园。这座新改造的堡垒，将成为超人日后的栖身之地——再也、再也不会有人能把卡尔从蝙蝠侠身边夺走了。

**往 昔 旧 爱**

就韦恩个人而言，他没觉得一个安静、虚弱的氪星人有什么不好。如果不是各项测试结果都显示在这样下去卡尔真的可能死掉，他根本不想从庄园转移到什么海岛上。韦恩不喜欢太热、太晒、太明亮的地方，温暖舒适的一切都让蝙蝠侠浑身不自在，心头充满焦虑，完全无法思考。

 ** _但他很喜欢。_** 别墅建在临海的半山腰，韦恩站在阳台，看着卡尔·艾尔在水中嬉戏。 ** _那个漂浮的方式，克拉克也是一样。_** 哥谭人拿出冰好的威士忌，卡尔冲浪的样子如此似曾相识，记者尚未同露易丝·连恩结婚之前他们一同去过巴巴多斯岛，在滨海的小旅馆里，海风夹杂着原住民的鼓点，克拉克的眼睛湿润朦胧，布鲁斯想要鼓起勇气亲吻他，但那个机会，那个稍纵即逝、模糊到让人怀疑是否出现过的机会，还是在他的游移不定中永远溜走了。

 ** _如果我能再大胆一点，_** 韦恩举起酒杯，从琥珀色的酒液中观察世界。 ** _如果我能早点发现他的秘密…_**

一切会不会不同呢？谁也不知道。回忆在一遍遍的咀嚼中失掉原本的滋味色泽，有些暧昧的情愫、似是而非的细节，存在与否都令人怀疑。蝙蝠侠从没想过在医疗仓做手脚，也没想过干涉克拉克·肯特的感情生活，他总是有千种借口、万般理由退缩，逃避只有面对超人时暴露出的软弱。推掉晚餐约会，假装看不懂记者的好意和暗示，然后又在对方失望受伤的目光里自责。如今，他的过度索求都是因为绝望，他的放纵宠溺令卡尔窒息，世界似乎都因为蝙蝠侠过去的错误痛苦尖叫。

 ** _多么可笑。_** 韦恩心想。 ** _好一场推诿游戏。_** 他把剩下的威士忌一饮而尽，打开通讯，叫卡尔回来。

宠物正在和他冷战。韦恩并不为此生气，反而觉得新奇。他贴在卡尔背后，揉捏氪星人晒得暖暖的胸脯，阴茎插进屁股，龟头在股缝中磨蹭，不时顶弄肛门。卡尔喝水时发出呼噜噜的声音，胃部随着吞咽起伏，他把手掌轻轻覆在上面，感受到鲜活的生命力。卡尔放下水杯，扭扭腰想要脱离控制，却被猛地按在吧台上，粗硬的鸡巴干进屁眼，动作激烈让氪星人大声叫出来。

 ** _真棒。_** 韦恩停了一会，仔细感受被丝滑肠道吸吮的快意。 ** _可惜让他白白等了这么多年。_** 鸡巴慢慢挺进，直到睾丸都陷进臀肉。卡尔被插得太深，趴在桌子上喘息短而急促，他还在为主地球蝙蝠侠的事情生气，咬着下唇努力不让自己呻吟出来。韦恩的手从胸前向上，掐住宠物的脖子让他被迫大张嘴巴，然后把手指伸进去玩弄卡尔的舌头。卡尔虽然气鼓鼓，却也不敢真的做出什么出格的事情——上次狠狠咬过蝙蝠侠之后被惩罚的惨痛经历还记忆犹新。氪星人闭上眼，裹住韦恩的指头嘬弄，不意外地听到哥谭人欲望勃发时的闷哼。

 ** _乖男孩。_** 韦恩在心里夸赞，有些话他永远也说不出口。 ** _熟练、听话、想操就操，还有比我更幸运的人吗？_** 卡尔在身下发抖，甬道里变得粘腻，宠物用手臂撑住自己开始把肉穴往阴茎上送，缠在手指上的舌头松开，从喉咙里发出渴求的叫声。 ** _哦，_** 韦恩咬住卡尔的后颈。 ** _可爱又饥渴，我怎么能不满足他？_**

鸡巴抽动地又快又狠，囊袋打在肉上发出响亮的啪啪声，和肠液淫水被搅弄的动静交叠在一起。卡尔在前列腺猛烈地摩擦中勃起，阴茎夹在身体和吧台之间，马眼收缩吐出透明前液。韦恩抽出手指，氪星人仰着脖子高声呻吟，脸颊一片绯红，乳头涨成深深的粉色。他知道宠物有多敏感，那不是调教出的条件反射，而是天生淫荡。超人或许——一定——没有意识到，自己竟然是如此的需要男人，需要肉棒抽插带来的慰藉。 ** _就让卡尔·艾尔蒙蔽在他原本纯洁的假象中吧！_** 比折磨更残忍的莫过于已经习惯甚至爱上了这种生活。韦恩调整角度，对准宠物体内一小块突起的软肉进攻，龟头辗转研磨，没几下就让卡尔射得一塌糊涂。蝙蝠侠还硬着。

韦恩把宠物翻个身，拉开大腿露出失禁一般汁水泛滥的阴穴。他深深注视卡尔的蓝眼睛，那种宇宙罕见的澄澈色彩里流转着韦恩永远也无法明白的情绪。他附身和宠物接吻，卡尔不拒绝也不主动，直到被韦恩威胁似的咬住舌尖，才搂住蝙蝠侠，和他纠缠在一起。

**_克拉克也会这样吗？他会害羞又好奇地接受所有性要求，事后却赌气不愿面对吗？_ **

韦恩指奸卡尔，把宠物的腿高高架起，然后低声问到，“想不想让我进去？”

氪星人不回答，只是眼睛水亮的盯着他，睫毛上的细碎泪珠好像小小的钻石。韦恩把额头抵上对方的，再次开口，声音严厉沙哑：“你想被我操吗，卡尔？”

氪星人还是不回答。但宠物开始发抖，眼神躲闪，上唇颤动。韦恩等待着，蹭蹭身下人的脖子：“告诉我，卡尔。只要你告诉我。”

氪星人睫毛上出现更多的小钻石。海水流动的光彩倒映在卡尔脸上，那种朦胧的感觉，氤氲虚浮的意境，把韦恩拉回巴巴多斯，回到他遗失的金色傍晚。 ** _克拉克阳光英俊、满含笑意的脸近在咫尺，他摘下眼镜，呼吸间满是菠萝汁的味道，他双唇饱满仿佛熟透的莓果，有着甜蜜的酸味。他倾身靠近，说，我想，我想要你在我身体里。_**

“…想你在我身体里…”

韦恩笑着亲吻卡尔的双唇，起身把阴茎一路捅到宠物身体深处，捅到还没张开的子宫口，接着用力捣弄，绝望地想要捅进克拉克心中。

“别离开我，”韦恩咬牙切齿。“别他妈想离开我…”

卡尔无法回应，子宫被牵扯的感觉太过明显，龟头硬生生钻进只打开一点的小口，过于饱胀的滋味并不好受。

“…慢一点…求你…慢一点”

“不。” ** _克拉克躺在旅馆发黄的亚麻床单上，隔壁有个女人在用西班牙语说些什么，她语速飞快，情绪激动，电视里天气主播身材火辣快要撑爆紧身裙。_** “我不会让你离开。”

“…布，布鲁斯…”

**_克拉克喘息、扭动、高潮。克拉克的手指抓住他的头发，克拉克吐出灼热的气息，绞紧双腿，身体爆发出直抵灵魂的震颤，就好像一头扎进水底，太阳照进海面。_ **

韦恩倒在卡尔身上，他发觉自己不知何时已经射精，更无由来地泪流满面。小宠物潮吹喷得地板和桌面一片水迹，两人已经滚到地板上。

“好了卡尔。”蝙蝠侠亲他、抚摸他，把他抱起来清洗，然后躺在床上，盯着宠物慢慢睡去。韦恩一直、一直看着卡尔，想象和克拉克在一起的时光会是怎样—— ** _会因为一些平凡无奇的琐事争执，最后以上床结束吗——_** 直到无可抵挡的困倦将他淹没。在模模糊糊、似醒非醒间，悲泣和旋律在脑中回响。

**_天气很凉，因为下雨了_ **

**_我觉得自己像一个演员_ **

**_我想起了妈妈_ **

**_我想回到往昔_ **

**_有你的地方_ **

**_有你说话的样子_ **

**_我亲吻着你，美丽的你_ **

**_我想要你与我同行_ **

**_在我的眼里，这是我们共同的五年_ **

**_五年，如此惊喜_ **

**_这是我们共同的五年，我的记忆如此混乱_ **

**_五年，那是我们的所有_ **

**_五年载…_ **

卡尔醒来时身边空无一人，他四下环顾，在矮桌上看到一个信封。氪星人叹口气，重新躺倒瞪住天花板，过一会才起身下床，拿起韦恩给他的留言：直升机来送货，冰箱里有奶昔。不要出门，晚回。

卡尔又叹一口气。他扔下纸条，不死心地想要拉开房门，发现除了日光浴平台哪也去不了，只好拐回餐吧，做个三明治、吃掉些水果，在冰箱前转悠一会，还是打开柜门拿出蝙蝠侠为他留下的奶昔。

这座岛没有码头，只有两个小小的跑道和停机坪。显然它的前任拥有者，美孚石油的继承人同蝙蝠侠一样，对秘密和隐私有着变态的嗜好。布鲁斯·韦恩站在塔台，每周负责运送生活物品的小型运输机预计将在八分钟后降落，这次他要了一个多动能咖啡机，不但能打出绵软的冰淇淋，还可以做成卡尔喜欢的奶泡。 ** _克拉克会高兴的。_** 韦恩在飞机出现在地平线之后下楼，开出皮卡准备迎接货物。

“嗨！哥谭的骑士！美利坚的英雄！无主之地的反叛领袖！你今天过得好吗！”

“好，克雷格，好得很。”

韦恩摘掉墨镜，勉为其难接受年轻飞行员的巨大拥抱。克里斯·克雷格今年不过二十岁，刚刚入伍一年就赶上政权更迭，原本要被迫复员，却偶然又幸运地成为韦恩集团的运输员，专门负责短距离投送。

“你可真会享受，老大。”克雷格从腰带摸出一条口香糖填进嘴里，“美国可正水深火热着呐！亚利桑那的飓风把一整个村子都给卷跑，听说参议员还在国会里打起来——哈哈哈哈打起来！”

小伙子笑得直弯腰，韦恩被他吵的头大，更不想听到关于邦联的烂摊子，于是自顾自走进货舱，开始搬运。

“我来！要我说，老大，你就不该再回去。瞧瞧这地方，这沙滩，这海水，我敢说十个棕榈滩也比不上！”

 ** _当然比不上。_** 韦恩腹诽。 ** _我可是花了大价钱。_**

“…更别说陪你一起度假的人，和人们！”飞行员做个夸张的鬼脸，这是他和队友的小娱乐：猜猜布鲁斯·韦恩养了多少女人？“嘿，伙计。”克雷格突然压低声音，“你可注意着点儿，我听采购员说你从来不买避孕套，要不了几个月，这满地跑的可都是蝙蝠崽子啦——嘿我的好宝贝儿！”

克里斯哐当一声把一个木箱扔上皮卡，俐落地摘掉飞行眼镜，手搭凉棚往，嘴山上看，里不干不净吹着口哨。

“哦伙计伙计伙计…真辣！”

韦恩浑身臭汗、烦的要命，离开卡尔总是让他焦虑。可飞行员迟迟不回归岗位，蝙蝠侠只好站起身来，也手搭凉棚、顺势望去。

一个赤身裸体的人影，站在观景露台上，正注视着地面上的动静，手里似乎还拿个杯子。

 ** _该死。_** 韦恩拉过飞行员，“行了小子，没什么好看的！” ** _这不安分的氪星人。_**

“是…哇哦。你运气真好，老大。”克雷格恋恋不舍，手里一边搬运一边往远处瞄，“我愿意付出一切来和你交换，老兄。什么都好，只要咱俩换换这日子！”

 ** _不。_** 韦恩无法对小伙子生气。 ** _你不会想要和我交换，如果你知道我的生活是多么黑暗。无助。没有光明。_**

韦恩盯着卡尔，宠物显然知道自己引起得小骚动，但他没有选择转身回到室内，反而开始走来走去，继续卖弄那具在阳光下闪着金光的肉体。韦恩深吸一口气，怒火从小腹直冲头顶，而克里斯还看地津津有味。

“她可真高。别觉得离得远就不行，老大。这我都瞧地清楚。有那个屁股在身边，搁我也不用避孕套！”

“克雷格！”

 ** _你清楚个屁。_** 韦恩的怒气夹杂轻蔑。

“哦抱歉！我是说，韦恩先生！您的妞实在太辣啦！”

韦恩柃起一箱食物和咖啡机走上半山腰，卡尔仍旧站在露台，面朝大海，屁股上没有晒出来的内裤痕。 ** _因为总是光着身子乱跑。因为天赋异禀。_** 韦恩一口气喝下一升冰水，宠物趴在栏杆上，奶昔杯放在一旁。 ** _他怎么能如此不知感恩？_**

韦恩蹬掉沙滩鞋，拉开玻璃门慢慢走到卡尔身后。氪星人侧过身看他一眼，继续望向远方。

“看什么呢？”

“没什么。”

卡尔吸一口气，拿起杯子，里面盛着一小半化成一滩的奶昔，转身想要绕过蝙蝠侠回到屋里。韦恩盯住他，在宠物路过身边时一把嵌住，把他甩到角落。卡尔吓得几乎跳起来，杯子摔在地上，粘稠的奶昔沾满木制地板。

“ **你他妈的在看啥？！** ”

卡尔上半身向后腾空，蝙蝠侠左手掐住他的脖子，右手抓紧臀部。

“没…没什么！真的！”

“别瞎糊弄我，男孩。”

韦恩右手一松，宠物发出窒息的尖叫。

“不…真的没什么…布鲁斯… **别！** ”

宠物两条腿紧紧缠在韦恩腰间，胳膊扒住蝙蝠侠，脖子伸长，头部后仰。蝙蝠侠注视着卡尔的脸，直到面颊由粉变红，由红变紫，这才大发慈悲把氪星人拖进室内，扔到床上。宠物一脱离控制就飞快爬向一边，膝盖抱在胸前企图把自己藏起来。抗拒的姿势再次惹恼哥谭人， ** _他永远也长不了记性！_** 韦恩拉起床头的手铐，将氪星人双手分开反锁。 ** _他总是想找机会逃开！_** 韦恩附身从床下拉出一个箱子，从中取出一根中号皮鞭。他压在卡尔身上，捏住对方的下颌迫使宠物抬头。

“卡尔。告诉我，你刚刚在外面干什么？”

宠物瞟到韦恩手里的皮鞭，害怕地咽口唾沫，嘴唇被自己舔的水亮殷红。

“我…我在看。”

“看？”

韦恩把羊皮鞭子轻轻拂过宠物的胸前，鞭子细小的末尾在乳头附近打圈。卡尔张开大腿，讨好地磨蹭处在暴怒中心的施暴者。

“只是看…”

 ** _克拉克犯错之后会企图用可爱来蒙混过关。_** 韦恩想起瞭望塔上的淋浴间事件，超人不小心飘起来撞坏一个喷头。绿灯侠原本对此非常生气，但在克拉克羞涩、歉意的目光里立刻原谅了他。 ** _但你不是克拉克，而我也不再是那个骑士。_**

韦恩找准角度，抬高手臂顺势向下，皮鞭与空气摩擦出劈里啪啦的清脆响声，卡尔高声痛呼，顿时皮开肉绽，一道血痕从锁骨穿过，斜斜打在胸肌中间的沟壑上。

“别骗我卡尔。别他妈撒谎！你到底在看什么！”

宠物大声呻吟、求饶，不停扭动想要躲避，明亮的鲜血从氪星人身上蜿蜒而下，在床单的凹陷里汇聚。

“没、没有！布鲁斯！好痛！放过我！”

韦恩抬手又打一鞭，这次他反转手腕，鞭子的尾部很有技巧地甩在左边乳头，宠物猛地弹起，又重重落回床上，过载的痛苦让他尖叫都发不出来，堵在嗓子眼变成一丝喑哑呻吟。

“你在看什么？”

卡尔放弃挣扎。氪星人奄奄一息，肉体和精神都已被逼迫到极限，他仰卧在床上，泪水划过太阳穴。

“放松，卡尔。说实话，别骗我。”

韦恩按在伤口，卡尔不断抽搐。

“…飞行员。”

宠物小声说。

“嗯？”

“飞行员。”

韦恩停下动作，用沾血的手指撸动卡尔额前的发丝。

“你认识那个小子？”

“…不。”

韦恩再次捏住下颌让宠物直视自己。

“你想引起他的注意？”

“不。”

韦恩看着宠物，他过去弄不懂克拉克的小把戏，如今也搞不清卡尔在想些啥。

“别挑战我的耐心，宝贝儿。”

卡尔依旧虚弱、破碎、在痛苦里挣扎。但他似乎突然有了精神，甚至有余力对韦恩露出一个细小的微笑。

“我在想，那个飞行员，有点像哈尔·乔丹。”

韦恩说不出话。静止了一会，也许一分钟、三分钟、五分钟，或者也许有该死的一辈子那么久。他把鞭子用力一掷扔到地下，狠狠抱住卡尔，丝毫不在乎氪星人身上的伤口和血。

“哦卡尔。”

**_这是怎么回事。为什么变成这样。_ **

韦恩把自己埋在宠物的颈窝里，氪星人疼的吸气。

“哦我的卡尔！”

**_战争从不仁慈。你无力反抗，被遗忘在这个粗暴无情的世界里。卡尔，我的卡尔，你又如何会知道，我只想打碎你的每一寸骨头，彻底放纵心魔？_ **

韦恩平静下来，把昏迷的宠物转移到干净的房间，去掉氪石项圈，看到伤口愈合后又重新带上，换掉染脏的被品，收拾好鞭子，之后给自己倒上杯伏特加，坐在一旁守着备受惊吓的宠物。

时间安静流逝，燃烧般的夕照渐渐隐退，一个阴险、恶毒、绝无回头之路的计划浮上布鲁斯·韦恩心头。

**谁 的 美 国 ？**

权力喜欢疯狂的游戏，并对嗜血上瘾。它如同黑洞，诱惑着每一个欲望的暴徒。

布鲁斯·韦恩又感到右手上筋络的抽动。每当现实开始恶心到他，就会出现这样的事情。椭圆办公里雪茄烟的味道让人作呕，比这更扯淡是他们谈论的话题。

“全他妈是中国佬的阴谋。”国务卿克里把烟蒂狠狠摁灭，“什么狗屁波音设计缺陷，都是扯淡！”

“还不是为了颁布禁令？哪家的飞机不出事故？”

“今天股票怎么样？别告诉我又是熔断。”

“今天是周六，蠢货。”

“俄罗斯怎么办？妈的欧佩克就知道搞价格战，欧陆鬼子已经不给我们兜底了！”

罗姆尼背朝众人面向花园，他托着下巴，一言不发。韦恩知道这个老奸巨猾的政客暗地里在拉拢能源和金融派企图架空军工集团， ** _这蛀虫干别的不行，两面三刀倒是很有一套。_**

“积压的货不能多买点给台湾和印度？日本总不能一毛不拔吧。”

“台湾没钱。”罗姆尼终于开口。“台积电翻红之后老共把旅游限制升级成了全面禁止，现在岛内已经乱成一锅粥。”

“该死…那土耳其？或者巴西，让巴西加入北美邦联，再上一波消费刺激法吃人口红利。”

“巴西不行。”

国防部长麦克马拉。

“我们把毒品卖给巴西搞白粉经济的计划进行得太好，绝对不能把巴西拉进邦联…不然你禁不禁毒？”

“禁个鸡巴，我巴不得吸毒也上税…有了！”

财政部长姆努钦打个响指，差点从沙发上跳起来。

“妈的犹太佬…你有什么？”

“毒品上税！总统先生？！”

罗姆尼慢慢走到古董办公桌后，坐在椅子上，半张脸被阴影笼罩。

“继续，史蒂芬。”

“既然大麻能振兴中西部，那——”

“等等，大麻没有振兴中西部，只是振兴了把种植基地建在中西部的大麻公司——”

农业部长威尔逊。

“闭嘴，威尔逊。”

史蒂芬·姆努钦声音里全是刻薄，威尔逊摆摆手表示放弃争论。

“那可卡因也能振兴都市。从旧金山到波士顿，多少个皮条客指望着用毒品控制他们的婊子？要我说人口贩卖的生意是在太他妈好做了，我们不捞一笔岂不是要当冤大头？”

 ** _捞一笔。冤大头。_** 韦恩喝水掩饰自己的轻蔑。 ** _好一个正人君子姆努钦。_**

“这些人不是抱怨街上没有警察？不是说失业潮损害了社会风气？只要把卖淫、贩毒组织合法，接着登记、收税，就业率不就一下上来了！一举多得，总统先生？”

“哇哦。”韦恩心服口服，他夸张的鼓起掌，办公室里陆陆续续有人效仿，搞得还挺像那么回事。“你可真不愧是犹太人中的犹太人，史蒂芬。”

姆努钦面色得意非常，韦恩巴不得这人快下地狱。

“干的不错，史蒂芬。”

罗姆尼终于点燃手中的雪茄，畅快吸上一大口。

“那波音的战斗机和能源价格战咋整？”

“还有他妈最低时薪保障！狗娘养的懒虫！”

“这个好办。”

韦恩认得这小子，国务院的后起之秀，又一个哈佛毕业的冷血狂魔。

“只要提出‘平均最低时薪’，搜集统计数据时去掉临时工和长期失业人口，我的统计模型可以把黑人排除在外，加强亚裔杠杆，然后模拟出一个漂亮的数字…”

“不错，汤米。”

姆努钦和他击掌， ** _天杀的犹太鬼。_**

“不不不，”麦克马拉此刻真的有点着急，他是军中相对温和的一位，换句话说，他只认钱。“我们的瑕疵战斗机到底卖给谁？”

“再等等，约翰。凡事哪有一劳永逸的呢？”

 ** _放你妈的骡子拐弯屁。_** 韦恩心里清楚，这个所谓总统打定主意不会在解决能源问题之前考虑军工市场。 ** _舔科赫的屁眼子吧。_**

“米特，总统先生。”韦恩站起来，椭圆办公室瞬间沉默——谁不惧怕蝙蝠侠？“有个方法能继续让西欧接受武器倾销，同时解决石油滞销问题。”

“哦！”罗姆尼不再抽烟，姆努钦张大嘴巴，一脸震惊。“我们洗耳恭听？”

“重启核试验。”韦恩停住。享受这一刻的寂静。“法国青蛙想要集体防御，是因为超人政府结束了人类社会的核武时代，欧盟议会自认为没有大规模杀伤性武器就可以不依赖北美核防御。现在，新美国要逆转形势。”

韦恩慢慢往坐在办公桌后的总统走去，他背对一屋子内阁成员，在只有罗姆尼能看到的角度冲对方轻蔑地笑，然后转过身，张开手臂，戴上面具，开始表演。

“今天就是1945再现，谁掌握原子武器，谁就赢得先机。”韦恩拿起小型地球仪，握在手中。“高分子激光技术，加上氪石元素，你想要地球上任何一个角落的资源都能得到，你想要世界上任何一个国家的政府俯首帖耳都能做到，新美国成功的密码，就在这小小的、甜美的浓缩铀中。”

这次换罗姆尼带头鼓掌。

“棒极了，布鲁斯，棒极了！”总统站起来，同他握手、拥抱，“我敢说印度一定会给F40下个大单！”

“当然，”韦恩在米特·罗姆尼耳边低语，“别忘了给金主问好，你这科赫的婊子。”

**赌 注**

韦恩坐在新泽西州长马特·罗麦克斯的官邸，手里端着杯咖啡， ** _真是个传统主义的好人_** ，一起商讨东海岸眼下的治安状况。

“不能再这样下去了，布鲁斯。我想你也知道。”

韦恩当然知道。已经有人开始试图闯进他的私人领域，蝙蝠侠出于谨慎将连接公路的车道铲断，来往庄园只能靠飞行或传送。 ** _那里越来越像一个孤岛，独家监狱，氪星坟场。_**

“你有什么打算？芝加哥已经升桥阻断，哥谭也跟上？”

罗麦克斯起身走到窗边，德拉姆斯瓦科特庄园原本没有围墙，现在却伫立起数米高的防御隔离，国民警卫队日夜巡逻，顶部还有铁丝网，监控恨不得一路安装进厕所。

“我完全能够理解他们，这很奇怪吗？”

韦恩喝一口咖啡，他知道马特话中所指。

“如果你我沦落到生活难以为继的境地，自然也会想着上街反抗。”

“但是这种情况是如何造成的呢？到外面看看，布鲁斯，一年的建设，一年的努力，我从没休息过…可为什么总是往更糟糕的方向发展？”

“这个嘛，”韦恩放下茶杯，拍拍罗麦克斯的肩膀权当安慰。马特是个标标准准的东海岸门阀精英，不是说他心地不善良，只是实在有些天真、理想化。 ** _并非你做了就一定会有成效，谁也不能要求世间万物都按照自己的规划行进。_** 韦恩想到卡尔， ** _这道理再清楚不过了。_** “有人暗中破坏。你也知道那些人，给他们机会打工挣钱还要嫌这嫌那。”

“是啊。”罗麦克斯摘下眼镜，揉揉太阳穴。“我想我只是太累了。”

“干这个不容易。”韦恩盯住他。“不过，有些阻力确实来自意想不到的地方。”

州长抬起头，显得难以置信。

“你是指？”

“更上层。更有调度力的地方。”

“哼。”马特用力捶一拳。“罗姆尼那个耶鲁混蛋，我压根就看不上他！无耻小人，乘乱作怪，偷走白宫的狗东西——”

“蹦跶不了几天。”

“什么？”

“两年，最多28个月，下次竞选他一定走人。”

罗麦克斯突然眼神一亮，完全没了刚刚疲倦颓废的摸样。

“布鲁斯…你…你有什么主意？”

“罗姆尼不行。穷人恨他，军方不喜欢他，我要选一个温和、形象好、有选民根基的人。”韦恩停下，仔细观察马特的表情。“我要选你，州长。到白宫去，你就有机会拨乱反正。”

马特·罗麦克斯不说话。韦恩能在他脸上阅读出州长内心的斗争：责任与困难、风险与回报、还有对未知的恐惧、对冒险的渴望、对自我价值的反复估量。 ** _他可比卡尔容易弄懂得多。_**

“我接受。”罗麦克斯咧嘴一笑，“不用什么废话，我愿意接受挑战。”

“好伙计。”韦恩同他拥抱、握手。马特和其它政客的不同之处在于，他不是因为获得了前任蝙蝠侠的支持、金钱而开心，他是真的想要践行信念。“提前说句恭喜。”

“一起晚餐？厨子刚从澳大利亚搞来一箱牛排。”

“我很乐意，但工作可不等人。”

“当然，布鲁斯。”马特再次拥抱他，“我知道你是个奉献之人。”

韦恩拍拍他的后背，转身走出官邸，登上直升机，掏出终端检查兄弟眼不久之前发来的讯息：卡尔·艾尔处于危险之中。哥谭佬皱起眉头，接入兄弟眼主机，调出四楼的监控。他走之前把宠物留在这儿招待客人，参与者有哈尔·乔丹、斯莱德·威尔逊、以及另一个地球的蝙蝠侠。韦恩并不太在乎他们会对宠物做些什么，自从氪石辐射的副作用开始显现，他就发掘出旁观的乐趣。并且，最重要的，不管谁来、谁上卡尔，都只能在韦恩的允许下进行，没人能带走宠物，没人会知道一天结束之后氪星人吃什么、睡在哪，不管他们做什么出格的事情，玩多么下流不堪、超出底线的花样，除了韦恩，没人能如此全面地主导卡尔的一切。

**_难道这样不好吗？让他明白谁才是支配者，别瞎打算，不对他人抱有期待。_ **

镜头里卡尔被卡在绿灯组成的能量墙中，四肢吊起让他无法挣扎，两条腿被拉开到一个极限的角度。宠物脸上蒙着黑布，韦恩认出那时蝙蝠披风的边角料。有人把鸡巴凶狠捅进卡尔嘴里，人们皆赤身裸体， ** _但这应该不是另一个布鲁斯，他身上没有伤痕。_** 那人稍稍侧身，露出带在右手的戒指。 ** _啊哈。_** 绿灯侠抓住卡尔的头发，用力往阴茎上按。韦恩看不到宠物的脸，只见他身体晃动，浑身颤抖。他推进监控，在房间的小冰柜旁发现一些空酒瓶和针管，里面还有残存的零号化合物。韦恩又看一会，在飞机落地前关掉终端。径直往城堡里走去。

“韦恩先生…韦恩先生！”

哥谭佬停下脚步，螺旋桨带起的风尘让人视线模糊。

“什么！”

“明天我几点来接您？去华盛顿！”

“九点！”韦恩打量那个飞行员，是个黑人。“克雷格哪去了？”

“他上个月…所以我来接班！”

“没听见！”

“克雷格上个月在街上被人抢劫，挨了一枪子儿！”

“妈的老天爷。他还好吗！”

“医院躺着呢！右眼可能要没，医生说他再也干不了飞行员了！”

韦恩不知道该说些什么。 ** _让人事部照顾他，给他钱，给他家人钱…可他的人生已经完犊子了不是吗？_**

“你走吧！”韦恩挥挥手。“明天九点！在家呆着，少出门！”

“遵命，韦恩先生！”

走进电梯时韦恩还在想克里斯·克雷格，冷不丁闻到四楼待客间的味道让他嫌恶的皱起眉头。

“还没结束？”

“布鲁斯·韦恩！”

这次绿灯侠已经换到墙的另一面，汗珠顺着面部轮廓往下流，一脸满足的笑。韦恩看不到他在操哪个肉穴。

“事儿办得咋样？”

主地球蝙蝠侠。

“还成。”

韦恩走到宠物身边，摘下眼部遮挡，仔细观察卡尔的瞳孔。

“你们用多少化合物？”

“四…五个？也许。”

绿灯侠。

“六个。”

丧钟。

“你该换个奖励。这婊子要不行了。”

还是丧钟。

韦恩抬头盯住雇佣兵，仔细揣摩他话中的深意。

“氪星人没那么脆弱。”

卡尔身体晃动，绿灯一声低吼，射进阴道。

“你操什么心？这是老蝙蝠的人。”

丧钟没有回应，转身走开，拿出一瓶水。

“我结束了，下次别再叫我。”

韦恩目送斯莱德·威尔逊离开，独眼男人走过卡尔身边，瞄一眼宠物。

“真他妈扫兴。”

绿灯侠。

“卡尔有什么问题？”

主地球蝙蝠侠。

“有些迷失。”

“啊？”

“黑色救赎代谢太慢，堆积在血液中。”

“哦。”

哈尔·乔丹揉揉脑袋，能量墙变成摇篮把宠物拖住，氪星人的口水颜色发白，止不住从嘴角往下流。

“玩乐时间结束。”

韦恩把卡尔抱起，宠物头部枕在他的肩膀。

“行…要不要我帮你把宝贝送回笼子？窝里？还是别的什么？”

韦恩没有回答，径直走进电梯。主世界蝙蝠侠穿戴齐整，带上面具，站到星际巡警身后。

“拉倒吧，乔丹。”

绿灯侠耸耸肩，幻化出制服，飞离东海岸。一周后的同一时间，他们还会聚集在此，开始盗取主地球粒子对撞机的秘密行动。

**失 控**

主地球布鲁斯·韦恩站在瞭望塔控制室，三天之前人马座4号行星发来求助信号，要求正义联盟主席出面调解一场双方火力加起来足以毁灭整个星系的冲突。蝙蝠侠把备忘录抽掉，夹在下周的简报中。超人听到这个消息立马表现出极大的关注， ** _毫不意外_** ，蝙蝠侠把坐标代码发给肯特， ** _他就是一个滥好人，谁都能从他这里得到帮助，因为克拉克永远不懂拒绝_** 。

“我和你一起去，卡尔·艾尔”火星猎人的声音从来不像是从嗓子里发出来的，他似乎在用胸膛说话。“种族灭绝的威胁面前，没有放不下的恩怨。”

“当然，荣恩。”克拉克冲异形者露出一个巨大的超人微笑，“有你在，我们一定能平息这场冲突。”

 ** _这不对劲。_** 在披风下握紧拳头。蝙蝠侠清楚自己的同位体有多么苛刻，但箭在弦上，由不得他。 ** _原本的计划是只能让肯特一个人去。_**

火星猎人已经开始研究起目标行星的语言和文化体系，布鲁斯·韦恩找不到任何借口终止任务，只好顺其发展，在正义联盟调停小组出发后通知另一个世界的哈尔·乔丹和斯莱德·威尔逊行动。

荣恩·荣兹一向寡言少语，这潜移默化间令他的意见格外有分量。没人忍心驳斥一个失去家园的人的好意，更何况与生长在堪萨斯的克拉克不同，他对火星有切实的爱和记忆。飞行在太空的感觉非常奇特，这里空旷、孤独、绝无人迹，所有凭想象臆造出的浪漫都被贫瘠荒芜的真实打破，而这竟然就是生命的起始与归宿。超人静静飞在火星猎人身后，不去打扰对方难得的安宁，直到他耳朵里传来紧急呼叫时细微的电流声。

“抱歉荣恩，我得接这个…连恩将军？什么？请尝试联系正义联盟，我有任务在身。通讯阻断？这…调停仲裁，将军。”克拉克悬停在空中，转身往地球的方位看去，他盯住其中一个小点，看向谁也无法企及的远方。“瞭望塔被锁住了。恐怕短期不会有支援。我飞过去要六分钟。好的将军…我会尽快赶到。”

“什么事，卡尔？”

“国防部有个研究中心遭到入侵。瞭望塔控制系统被远程锁死…抱歉伙计，恐怕你得自己先去，我随后赶上。”

“不必担心我，”火星猎人伸出右手，“做你该做的事，超人。”

克拉克同他握手告别，转身飞回地球。

“所以这就是你失败的理由。”

韦恩坐在书房靠近露台的沙发上，脸陷在阴影中看不真切。主地球蝙蝠侠站在稍远处，他刚刚通知另一个哥谭人那个不幸的消息。

“我没有借口。”

变声器扭曲过的声音回响在阴森古堡。一片薄云飘来，遮住半轮残月。蝙蝠忽闪翅膀，地板上影影绰绰。

“计划是超人必须单独前往。”

“我明白。”

“可是你没做到。”韦恩走到窗边，往右两间屋子就是卡尔的卧室。“但你还不知道失败的原因。”

“是火星猎人。我原本该在最后一刻私下通知克拉克…”

“不。”韦恩转头看着更年轻、更懵懂的自己。“然后呢？把希望寄托于他会听话地立刻上路，不和任何人交代，不同队友们商议？你知道这只不过是自我欺骗。”

蝙蝠侠沉默着。气颇为微妙，两个黑暗骑士彼此较量。

“好吧。”

主地球蝙蝠侠开口。韦恩飞快一笑，眼神又深又冷。他掏出小小一个玻璃瓶，里面是浓稠深紫的半固体。

“你知道配方。我提供给你黑色救赎的浓缩物，听着小子，这是最好的机会。”

他看蝙蝠侠一眼，径直走出屋子，右拐去到卡尔的房间。主地球的布鲁斯·韦恩盯住瓶子，似乎想要把它盯出一个洞来。最后还是走上前去，将浓缩物审视一番，轻轻抓起，放进万能腰带，打开爆音通道，直奔自己的秘密洞穴。

****

**溃 败**

起初，没有人在意那些零星散布、偶然发生事件。

这只不过是一次合理的降薪裁员，引发小规模罢工。

一次飓风，纯属中西部地区的常规，财产损失自然不可避免。

一场热带风暴，造成的洪涝灾害和供电中断会随着重建的逐渐恢复。但直到圣诞到来，发电量也没能回到正常水平。

法官放走了一个枪杀无辜黑人少年的白人至上党成员，不过是一人之失，司法系统整体运转良好。

西雅图宣布毒品战争失败，接受邦联政府的税收改革，重新整合色情产业。

这难道不是很好吗？

洛杉矶市内地区对立严重，武装警察封锁海滩、比弗利山区、贝莱尔以及罗迪欧大道，好莱坞的犹太制片们生活依旧，下城贫民窟和商业区却早已烽火遍地——和六十年代也没什么区别，对吧？

波士顿暴雪比气象预计来的更早。交通瘫痪，供暖失灵。刚开始人们还上街抗议，但随着寒流加剧，白雪覆盖一层又一层无家可归者的尸体，市民便不再冒险离开屋子，尽管薄薄一层木制墙壁起不到任何保暖作用。

欧盟集体防御陷入技术性僵局，征兵缺乏质量和成本高昂问题被冗杂的官僚主义无限放大。

联合国总部搬离大都会，新址选在德国法兰克福，中欧班列的西端，俄罗斯的前哨基地，海路航运联动的关键港口。

欧佩克国家联合埃及、利比亚、索马里通过一项驱逐波斯湾非域内国家军事势力的议案，俄罗斯黑海舰队南下地中海，意大利支持对苏伊士运河的暂时性国际共管。

第二次朝鲜战争两周不到宣告结束，南韩各党派加入政协。二十一世纪水晶之夜事件后中国早已切断同北美邦联的官方联络，此番解放军挥师南下，美军官兵选择留下武器装备，从仁川港乘航母退回关岛基地。

日本爆发抗议驻军游行，菲律宾深陷天主教牧师性侵幼童丑闻。印度伺机在帕米尔地区挑起事端，越南默许中海油在南海的勘探开发。

 ** _站在房间的另一端，推到一片多米诺骨牌。_** 韦恩被钢筋束缚、眼看着异世界来的冒险家捣毁监控中心时突然想起尚且年幼时的遥远下午，他的父亲坐在椅子上阅读，母亲在打盹，阿尔弗雷德端来冷饮，地上堆积各种玩具。一束不曾真实存在过的柔和光束斜斜照进房间，让他脑袋昏昏沉沉，眼前一片跳跃白斑 ** _。如果这就是死亡，那也不算太糟。_**

刘启强在怒吼，苏联人紧紧抓住他的手臂。能量组成的利刃逼近眼前，韦恩甚至有些想笑。人之所以还会困惑、痛苦，恰恰是因为他们受伤害不够深，失去得还不够多，见识得还不够广。 ** _哦，那些活在虚假和谐中的天真傻瓜。_** 卡尔慢慢醒来时他突然觉得疲倦，一切都变得缓慢模糊。 ** _摒弃一切希望者当入此门。让两个共产党来结束闹剧吧，这可几乎算得上是恭维。_**

“来吧卡尔，” ** _是从什么时候开始，就再也没见过氪星人脸上那种雀跃、乐观、鲜活的色彩？_** “告诉我如何终结。”

**历 史 弧 线**

而这竟然还未终结。

布克·沃伦新买的轿跑里皮革和抛光木头混合在一起的味道令他紧张，胃几乎结成一团。大都会前天才下过一场小雪，道路上一层薄冰让交通堵塞达到灾难级别。今天是NCAA系列碗赛第一周，又赶上情人节周末，连街道灯光都显得温柔暧昧。布克在大都会大学外的停车场转悠足足四十分钟才等到一个停车位，他戴好手套，裹紧大衣，下车从副驾驶拿起鲜花、酒和一盒甜点，走到员工通道出口，等着飓风队球探克莱·肯斯。

一群球迷走过，手里拿着汉堡，兴奋的喊叫隔三个街区也能听到。然后是一群大学生，都身穿3号球衣。然后是乐队。然后是啦啦队的姑娘们，她们竟然还光着腿。然后是三三两两的球员，一帮代理经纪人和体育记者蜂拥而上，餐厅老板的心上人还没出现。

“咱们可捡个大便宜，克莱…多亏了你，谁能想到那小子改打跑卫还有这效果？”

 ** _哦。_** 布克突然觉得浑身不舒服，发型似乎有些呆板，领带颜色太丑，外套领子没有翻下来——连他妈的鞋子都开始不合脚。 ** _冷静点，该死的！_** 布克抖抖肩膀，站地更直一些。 ** _他已经给你口交过了，记得吗？_**

“…膝盖有点旧伤，但现在没问题。下周可以来体检。”

布克的心跳声震耳欲聋。

“今儿可真是个好日子！你去哪吃晚餐？”

“我…”克莱咬咬嘴唇，他连约会对象还没有呐！“去酒吧碰碰运气？”

“哦得了！”健身教练罗伯特夸张地拍拍氪星人，“你还得碰运气，那我们还活不活了？”

罗伯特笑得大声，克莱也跟着笑。

就是现在。布克拿出十二分勇气，从柱子后面闪出。

“克莱？”

氪星人愣住，罗伯特疯狂对他眨眼。

“呃…布克？”

“嗨，我是布克·沃伦，在东边有家餐厅。”

“罗伯特·拉努奇尼，我没有餐厅。”

三人一起大笑。

“好了伙计，”罗伯特和克莱拥抱，“我不打扰你的浪漫‘偶遇’啦！回见！”

布克目送拉努奇尼开走一辆凯迪拉克，转头看着不知所措地氪星人。

“嘿…唔…给你带了点东西。”

沃伦笨手笨脚把一堆盒子和鲜花塞到克莱怀里，对方小声说句“谢谢”，脸红的仿佛波士顿虾。

“想不想一起去吃饭？不在我的店里，是上西区的一个意大利馆子，我认识它的大厨，可以不用预约…”

克莱突然嗤笑出声，这让布克停住嘴巴。他觉得有些尴尬， ** _是不是我搞砸了什么？_**

“我以为你已经把我忘了。”

**_怎么会！_ **

“怎么会！我天天都想见你，又怕把你吓到。毕竟上次我们…”

**_毕竟你是那么害怕自己的秘密。_ **

克莱抬起眼睛，闪闪发光地盯住餐厅老板。

“好吧，布克。”他笑得甜蜜，“就去你说的那个地方吧！”

布克笑着搂住他，两人一同往停车场走去。 ** _这一次，_** 韦恩为克拉克拉开车门， ** _我要抓住机会，让你彻底臣服。_**


End file.
